Revelation II Lycantor
by Emma Barrows
Summary: This is the conclusion to "Revelation". Harry is undergoing some frightening changes. Can Hermione help him before the next full moon?
1. Signs

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

Chapter One-Signs

I yawned and stretched in bed. I had a good nights sleep, but there was still something in the back of my mind that kept nagging me.

It was yesterday evening and Harry, Ron and I were in the common room. Professor Solaris had come into the room and changed into a werewolf. She killed Ron and in swiping the wand from Harry's hand, she left small scratches on his wrist. Later on, when everything was over and we tried to get back to a normal routine, Harry had asked me if I had put perfume on. I had, but it was very faint. He said he could smell it a mile away.

I sat up in bed, staring at the small triangles of light that filtered in from the morning sunshine.

I felt a lump rising in the back of my throat each time I thought of Ron and what happened.

Even though Professor Solaris was gone, I still felt the fear and terror I had felt yesterday.

I looked around the girls' dorm room. Everyone was starting to stir. I threw off the covers and changed into my robe and uniform. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and then headed out of the dorm.

Down in the Great Hall, I met Harry already eating his breakfast. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were sitting talking as well.

Ginny was sitting across from Harry. She was looking at Harry a little strangely.

I sat down beside her.

As I looked at her more closely, I could see that she looked horrible. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy and her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed.

Her robe and uniform looked slept in and wrinkled.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" I asked gently.

"No. My brother's dead," Ginny replied shortly. "How would you feel?"

"I didn't mean…" I began but Ginny jumped to her feet.

"If you'll excuse me, I've got to send mum and owl asking her when she's making the funeral arrangements," Ginny said as she stalked off down the aisle between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's tables.

I looked at Harry.

He was engrossed in his egg, sausage and bacon breakfast. I began helping myself to some as well.

"Hey," I said softly.

He looked up.

"Hey yourself," he said. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I didn't mean to get Ginny upset. I was trying to comfort her because I miss Ron just as much," I said slowly as my voice broke and became unsteady.

"I know. I do too," Harry said as realization formed on his face and his expression softened.

He lowered his fork.

"But it's over now. Professor Solaris is gone,"

"I know…but sometimes I feel like it is not over," I sighed.

"Relax," Harry said smiling. "Things will be okay. You'll see."

I smiled and felt myself slowly relaxing.

We headed to Potions class. Professor Snape was standing in front of the classroom.

Harry and I took our usual seats toward the back of the room. The only seat empty was one beside Harry on his right side.

Professor Snape cleared his throat.

"Today we will be learning the Witas Potion," he began. "The potion should be a light green color and smell like mint. It was used during the medieval times for stomach aches. It is still used today for that reason. Here are the ingredients."

He took out his wand and waved it at the blackboard behind him. The ingredients appeared in neatly written script. We began copying them down.

After a few moments, Harry nudged me.

"What?" I whispered out of the corner of my mouth.

"Someone's coming up the corridor. I think its Professor McGonagall," he whispered.

"Huh?" I asked surprised.

Sure enough, Professor McGonagall entered the dungeon. I looked at Harry shocked.

_That was the second time he creeped me out_. I thought.

"What can I do for you, Professor McGonagall?" Professor Snape asked.

"I wish to speak to Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger," she replied.

Harry and I looked at each other before we gathered our things and got up from our seats. We followed Professor McGonagall out of the dungeon and up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Professor Dumbledore blinked at us behind his half moon spectacles.

"Please sit," he said kindly as he conjured up to comfortable looking poufs.

Harry and I sat.

"I want to know what exactly Professor Solaris said to you before she changed," he said.

"She said that she could read our minds as Lycantor werewolf and that she was shocked that I didn't know there were three kinds of werewolves," I replied glancing at Harry.

"Did she mark any of you?" Professor Dumbledore continued.

Harry shook his head, but I hesitated.

"Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore prodded gently.

"When she swiped at Harry's hand when he was holding the wand, she left a few scratches on his wrist," I replied biting my bottom lip.

"Let me see your wrists, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry turned his wrists up and showed Professor Dumbledore.

"There's nothing there now. Are you sure?"

I nodded. "And there may have been some on the wand,"

"Wand," Professor McGonagall said holding her hand out.

Harry pulled out his wand and handed it to her.

She studied it closely.

"There are four small scratch marks on it," she replied handing it to Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry," he said suddenly sounding serious. "You don't feel oddly do you?"

Harry shook his head. "No sir, actually I feel great."

"Has he acted strangely lately?" Professor Dumbledore asked me.

"Well he did spook me a bit today," I confessed. "First, he asked me if I was wearing any perfume. I was, but it was so faint. Then, he said he knew Professor McGonagall was coming up to the dungeon. I didn't think those were just good guesses. It could've been anyone coming into the dungeon."

Professor Dumbledore studied Harry.

"How did you know it was Professor McGonagall?" he asked him slowly.

"I could smell her," he replied.

Professor McGonagall and Professor McGonagall looked at each other.

"I was working with Professor Sprout around the dragon manure. Maybe he could've smelled that?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Then the other students would've smelled it. I certainly didn't until you entered the classroom," I replied.

"Okay. Either way, I want to keep a close eye on him incase he really did get scratched by Professor Solaris. It's just a precaution," Professor Dumbledore replied holding up his hand. "Is that okay, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Sure,"

"Okay. Back to class,"

Harry and I left Professor Dumbledore's office and headed back to class.

"Get back to your potions," Professor Snape barked at us the minute we entered the class.

Malfoy began snickering along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"You know, I'm almost sorry the werewolf didn't bite off their nuts," Harry muttered.

I looked at him in shock. I've never heard him talk like that.

"Let's just get back to work okay?" I said uncertainly.

So, we began working on our potions.

Naturally, Snape made his rounds and checked on our potions. Mine was the right color and so was Harry's.

"Potter, did you add those ingredients in the right order?" Professor Snape asked smirking.

"Yes sir," Harry replied in a silky voice. "Every last one."

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Professor Snape smiled oily.

"Why sir? I added everything in the right order. Ask Hermione," Harry said his voice hardening.

"Because of the size of your head, Potter. You're just like your father," Snape continued.

Harry slowly stood up, placing both palms face down on the desk. His eyes narrowed into slits.

"How dare you speak to me about my father," he growled. "You were always jealous of him."

Professor Snape's eyes flashed dangerously. "Do not speak to me in that tone. Another ten points and detention."

"Sir?" I said, meekly raising my hand. "He did add the ingredients in the right order."

"I did not ask for your opinion Miss Granger," Professor Snape snapped. "Detention as well with Potter. Both of you could enjoy each others company."

I heard startled gasps coming from the Gryffindors. Professor Snape never gave me detention before. I sat back down, upset and almost hyperventilating.

Harry remained standing though.

"Harry, sit down!" I hissed.

Finally, after a defiant stare from Professor Snape, Harry slowly sank to his seat.

"He's a horrible git," Harry growled. "Someone should teach him a lesson."

"I know he is, Harry. But getting yourself expelled isn't the way to prove anything," I said quietly.

I was still in shock that Professor Snape had given me detention.

"I wasn't thinking of getting myself expelled. I was thinking along different lines," Harry replied grinning.

There was something about his grin that sent chills down my spine.

After the bell rang, ending Potions, we headed off to Charms.

We were learning the Hyrert Charm, which was used to summon specific objects. It wasn't like the Summoning Charm, it was very different. The objects used by the Hyrert Charm were small, like quills, ink bottles and wands from others.

Harry seemed to be having trouble with it. I couldn't understand why. He was normally good with charms.

"Ugh. I hate charms," he muttered angrily and frustrated.

"You probably are just having a bad day, Harry. Everyone gets one of them in their lifetime, or more," I replied as I easily summoned a quill from my bag.

"I guess so," he muttered again.

Finally, the bell rang an hour later ending Charms. We still had about 45 minutes till the next classes then it would be dinner time.

Harry and I went to the common room to rest. Ginny was sitting in front of the fire, staring at it as it crackled and jumped. The orange glow reflected off her face.

She didn't even look up when we entered the room.

Harry and I sat down on the couch and took out our notes, preparing for Professor McGonagall's class. We would be learning how to transfigure a mouse into a rat.

After a few moments, Ginny finally looked up.

"Oh. I didn't see you come in," she replied.

I couldn't tell what her tone was…whether it was indifferent or stiff.

"That's okay. We saw that you were busy," I replied in a friendly tone, hoping that Ginny wouldn't fly off the handle again.

"I'm so sorry about snapping at you before," Ginny said sadly. "I'm just upset and shocked at what happened to Ron. I didn't mean anything."

"We know. We miss him too," I said quietly and gently.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Ginny asked turning her green eyes onto Harry.

"Great," Harry replied grinning at her.

"That's odd for someone who just lost their best friend," Ginny said her voice hardening now.

"Erm, Harry hasn't been himself lately," I whispered to her. "When the Lycantor swiped his wand from his hand there were a few scratches on his wrist."

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"You know, I can hear you," Harry said bitterly. "I'm not deaf."

"Sorry," I apologized to him.

"So what happens now? Does he turn into a werewolf?" Ginny asked edging closer to me.

"We don't know. There were no scratch marks on his wrist when Professor Dumbledore checked him over," I said shrugging.

"I am in the room too," Harry snapped.

"Well fine them! You tell her yourself," I snapped back.

Harry looked at me for a moment and for a fleeting second, I saw a streak of jaundice flash across his eyes like someone holding a gold coin in the sunlight then moving it.

So Harry launched into the whole story.

When he was done, Ginny looked shocked.

And I filled her in on the weird things that Harry had said and the fact that he knew it was Professor McGonagall coming into the dungeon.

"Well, if she had been around dragon manure, she would've smelled anyway," Ginny said then let out a little giggle but soon stopped as if she felt guilty for laughing.

"True. But I would've smelled her also. I did as soon as she entered the classroom," I replied.

"Could we please not discuss me anymore? It's getting old," Harry moaned.

"Well excuse me if you freaked me out!" I snapped. "I just don't understand what's going on with you yet."

"You seem a little agitated yourself. Are you sure it isn't the time of the month?" Harry retorted. "No…as I would've sensed it. Maybe you just like being a nagging mother."

That stung. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I slowly got to my feet.

"Too far, Harry," Ginny whispered shaking her head.

Harry has never, ever spoken like that to me before. It was like a rage that wanted to get out, but Harry was fighting against it. I knew sooner or later that it would win.

"I'll be going to the library now," I said in a cold tone.

I turned around on my ankle and stormed from the common room.

Once I hit the corridor, I felt the warm tears sliding down my cheeks.

Those words stung badly. Plus, he definitely changed. Something was wrong with him.

I had a feeling that he was changing now…for the worst.

I reached the library. I searched for books on werewolves and found one called "_Werewolves-Verits, Malox's and Lycantors. What you Really Need to Know_".

_Why on earth hadn't I seen this book before? I could've been up on Professor Solaris and maybe not had Harry got scratched! _I thought.

I pulled it from the shelf and headed over to Madam Pince, the librarian.

"Hello Miss Granger," she said kindly.

"Hi. I'd like to check out this book," I said putting it on the counter.

"Sure," she said.

I was curious to see why I hadn't seen this book before. I knew the library inside out.

"Madam Pince? How come I've never seen this book before? Have you?" I asked casually, trying to keep the tone easy.

"I don't know myself. It just appeared today," she replied. "Maybe Professor Dumbledore wants students to know more about werewolves after Professor Solaris."

"That could be," I said uncertainly.

She stamped the book in the back cover and handed it back to me. I took it and as I was leaving the library, I felt a cold chill on my neck. I turned around and saw in the shadows someone with red hair watching me. I blinked and the person was gone.


	2. The Visitor

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

CHAPTER TWO-THE VISIT

I headed back to the common room and sat down on the couch. Harry had dozed off and was breathing a bit rapidly than normal.

I slowly opened the book and began reading:

Chapter One-The Werewolf Legend Begins (Pages 1-12)

Chapter Two-Werewolf Secrets (Pages 12-20)

Chapter Three-Malox Werewolves (Pages 20-30)

Chapter Four-Verit Werewolves (Pages 30-40)

Chapter Five-Lycantor Werewolves (Pages 40-54)

Chapter Six-Recognizing Malox, Verit and Lycantor werewolves (pages 54-76)

Chapter Seven-Destroying Werewolves (pages 76-88)

Chapter Eight-Bringing the human side back (pages 88-91)

Chapter Nine-Ending the Werewolf curse (pages 91-109)

I turned to chapter Five. I knew the other types of werewolves and what they were capable of doing. But Lycantor werewolves were another story.

I began reading:

Lycantor werewolves are known for their mind reading ability, plus manipulation. They are more aggressive than Verit and Malox werewolves. They will fight to protect their space as well as their territory. They have been around since 100 B.C and are regarded as pure evil.

Verit and Malox werewolves were often hunted and killed during the medieval times. The Lycantor werewolves were doing most of the hunting and killing. They wanted to exist only and did not want anything else to live and threaten their future. On the human end, the humans also hunted and killed werewolves. Often burning them at the stake like witches. The humans hunted the Lycantor werewolves more because they had come into villages and killed children right in their own homes while their parents slept unaware of what was going on.

Verit werewolves only change every night regardless of the moon. Malox werewolves change only on full moons. Lycantor werewolves change only on crescent moons. They are taller than Verit and Malox werewolves. Verit's can reach a height of 6 feet. Malox's can reach a height of 7. Lycantor's reach the height of 8-10 feet when standing up. When on all fours they can reach the weight of 300-400 pounds. Their fur is gray and white and their ears are thicker and fuller and erect. Their snout is medium in length and thicker. There have been known cases of the eyes being jaundice and bright blue. In several rare cases, a ruby color has been known.

The same goes for the Lycantor werewolves if you are bitten. You will become one by the next crescent moon. The only way to stop Lycantor's is by titanium and a special potion called "Medroxy Lupus Arimus". The ingredients can be found in the hill ranges called "Nevu". There, a special plant grows called "Oliut" and is the only thing that can reverse the curse.

I closed the book, deciding to read more later on. The hill ranges of Nevu are in the north part of England, bordering between England and Scotland. They were called the Cheviot Hills. It would be about a 4 day trip to the hills, but if Harry really was scratched and is now turning into a Lycantor, the trip would be worth it to save him.

Harry woke up.

"Hey. Whatcha reading?" he asked brightly. "That little nap did me a world of good."

"Um, just a book," I said casually as I stuffed it into my bag.

Harry narrowed his eyes and held out his hand. I slowly pulled it back out and handed it to him.

"Werewolves: Verits, Malox's and Lycantors. What you Really Need to Know." he read the title aloud. "Doing a bit of background work?"

I snatched the book back from him and stuffed it back into my bag.

"Just reading about Lycantor's as I've never heard of them before remember?" I said casually but I didn't like the look in his eyes.

His expression lightened. "Oh right. Come on. We've got Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures next,"

He turned and began heading out of the common room. I breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't going to snap at me for reading this book.

I followed him.

We entered Herbology class. Professor Sprout would take us into the green houses a half an hour into the lesson. Harry and I took our seats and waited.

Professor Sprout entered the classroom.

"Good afternoon, students. Professor McGonagall has just informed me that there will be a Hogsmeade visit next weekend," Professor Sprout said brightly.

Everyone cheered and began talking amongst themselves.

"Today we will be learning about the Wetben Plant which, is used to treat 3rd degree burns and lacerations," Professor Sprout continued eagerly. "The plant is rubbed on the infected area and immediately begins to work. We have about 3 growing here and they are flourishing nicely. Let's proceed to Greenhouse 4."

We left our stuff in the classroom and followed Professor Sprout out into the greenhouses. She showed us the three plants. They were a cross between an Aloe Vera plant and a Venus fly trap.

They were actually quite creepy looking.

"Now, who can tell me how long they live and how long they take to grow," Professor Sprout asked.

I raised my hand.

"Miss Granger,"

"Wetben plants can live approximately 10-30 years and they take 2 years to grow to maturity," I said swiftly.

"Correct. 10 points to Gryffindor," Professor Sprout said.

So we continued the lesson and then headed back to the classroom.

The bell rang, ending Herbology. Now, it was off to Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid was standing outside a paddock.

"Oh no…what now?" I moaned.

Harry just glanced at me sideways as we approached Hagrid.

"Hello! Today yeh'll be learnin' about Salop's," he beamed.

We peered over the railing of the paddock. Salop's were a cross between Jaguar's and tigers. They were relatively docile and their fur was a dark blue color with both stripes and spots. Their eyes were a haunting cream color and their whiskers were long and white.

One of them came over to the paddock and put its front paws on the railing. It began licking me. The paws were about the size of a human hand. They were bigger than wolves.

"Aw lookit that," Hagrid said smiling. "He likes yeh."

When Harry went to go near the paddock, the Salop hissed and backed away.

Hagrid and I exchanged looks and he shrugged. Only I knew the possibility of why the Salop did that. It sensed Harry was changing.

"Potty has another enemy…what a shock," Malfoy snickered.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry growled threateningly.

His lip curled up in a way that it looked like a wolf. Malfoy looked startled and actually frightened. He shut up immediately.

Harry returned his eyes onto the Salop's.

Hagrid began the usual routine of asking the class to give him information on them. Once again, I raised my hand and began telling him about the Salop's.

"They weigh about 200-250 pounds. They are docile but can leave a nasty scratch when provoked. Their whiskers are used in many potions to solve headaches," I said.

"Right. Ten points to Gryffindor," Hagrid beamed.

An hour later, that lesson ended and we headed back to the castle for dinner.

Harry was sitting across from me. I was digging into my tuna casserole while Harry was hungrily digging into what looked like a rare beef steak.

"Um…is that rare?" I asked slowly.

"So? What's the problem?" he snapped looking up from eating.

"No problem," I said stunned. "Just curious that's all."

Harry let out a grunt and went back to his dinner.

After dinner we headed to bed. Harry muttered a good-night before heading to the boy's dorm. I told him good-night too and then went into my dorm. I climbed into bed and just laid awake staring into the darkness.

Something was really wrong with him. I think he definitely was changing. I was going to have to keep an eye on him and careful watch over his personality.

THE NEXT WEEKEND.

Harry and I headed down to the Great Hall where the other students were gathered, getting ready to leave for Hogsmeade.

I pulled my heavily hooded cloak around me tighter. It was January, and snow was expected.

Harry stood beside me and was dressed the same way.

We began leaving the castle and were on our way to Hogsmeade.

Hogsmeade was busy as usual. Students walked up and down the cobble stoned street eagerly looking in windows and talking happily.

"Do you want Butterbeer?" Harry asked.

"Sure," I said.

We headed into the Three Broom Sticks. I didn't feel like going into the Hog's Head pub.

We entered the Three Broom Sticks and Harry went up to the counter and ordered two butterbeers.

I found a table and sat down. I took off my cloak and put it on the back of the chair. The pub was nice and warm. I began warming up immediately.

I looked around. There was an elderly wizard in black robes talking to himself; a young witch and wizard in their 20's holding hands in one corner; a mother and son toward the middle and a figure dressed in a midnight blue hooded cloak in a corner. The hood was pulled over the figure's head, but all I could see was blond hair down to the shoulders.

From what I could tell it looked more like a girl. She was clutching an almost empty mug of butterbeer.

I felt a shiver running up my spine and moved my eyes off of the figure. Harry came back carry two frothing mugs of butterbeer.

He sat down next to me and I took a sip of the butterbeer.

"Mmm. This stuff is so good," I said sighing contently.

"I know," Harry replied smiling.

"Remember when Ron, you and I used to come in here?" I said wistfully.

"Yeah. But listen. It's no good dwelling on it. I'm sure Ron wouldn't want that," Harry said soothingly.

"No. I suppose not," I said taking another sip of the butterbeer.

Suddenly, I felt someone's eyes on me.

"Do you feel like someone's watching us?" I whispered.

Harry immediately looked up.

"Yeah. It's a girl dressed in a midnight blue cloak," he replied.

I quickly finished my butterbeer.

"Let's leave. I'm getting chills," I replied.

"No problem,"

Harry finished his butterbeer and I grabbed my cloak and pulled it on tightly. I pulled the hood up and we left.

We began walking away from the pub.

"She's following us," Harry said without even looking over his shoulder.

"How do you know?" I whispered.

"I can smell her," he replied back.

We quickened our pace and I quickly cast a glance back. Sure enough, the girl was following us.

"What are we going to do?" I asked frightened.

"Well, there are two things. One: we can keep running. Or two: stand our ground and find out why she's following us," Harry replied.

"What do you think?" I asked in a small voice.

I was a little nervous about his answer knowing I would know what he wanted to do. Stand our ground. We didn't know if she was dangerous or not or part of the Death Eaters.

"I say we stand our ground and find out what she wants," he replied on cue.

"What if she's dangerous?" I asked as Harry and I stopped walking and whirled around to face the girl.

"I will protect you," he replied firmly.

I stood close to him, almost behind him.

The girl kept coming.

"Ooh I think this was a bad idea," I whined softly.

Harry didn't reply.

Finally, the girl was standing directly in front of us.

"What do you want?" Harry demanded angrily. "Why are you following us?"

For a moment, the girl (or at least I hoped it was) didn't respond. Then, she spoke without taking off the hood.

"Are you Harry Potter?" she asked.

Yeah it was a girl thank God.

Her voice was soft and had an angelic feature about it. Like a nurse calming down a scared patient.

"Why were you following us?" Harry repeated.

"Are you Harry Potter?" the girl repeated.

"Who wants to know?"

Again, the girl was silent for a moment.

"My name is Annabelle Solaris. I'm Professor Solaris' daughter," she replied.

I gasped. Harry seemed stunned for the moment before he spoke.

"Fine. Then answer the question. Why were you following us?"

"You are Harry Potter are you not?"

Harry nodded.

"My mother had a plan…a plan to attack you. You know she was a Lycantor werewolf I assume. I heard her planning it one night. There was no chance that a werewolf would teach at your school again. She planned it all. But now, you are in grave danger," Annabelle replied as she finally pulled down her hood.

She was a pretty girl. Long blond hair and blue eyes with sharp features.

"Danger? What do you mean?" I asked finally finding my voice.

"And you are Hermione Granger?"

I nodded meekly.

"There is a crescent moon coming up this month. He will change," Annabelle said.

"How do you know? There are no marks on him. He was scratched but the scratches are gone now," I replied.

"Yes that's how it works. He has a new metabolism now. He will change and he will turn,"

"Turn?"

"He will turn against you,"


	3. The First Disappearance

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

CHAPTER THREE-THE FIRST DISAPPEARANCE

"I would never turn on Hermione," Harry said firmly.

"Maybe not…but the wolf half is very hard to control," Annabelle replied.

Harry and I looked at each other.

I felt very uneasy about this whole thing.

"Please keep him locked up as the crescent moon approaches," Annabelle said. "And he will change."

"Where would you like me to be locked up? I'm at Hogwarts. There isn't exactly a good place for me to go there," Harry replied stiffly. "Do you suggest I use handcuffs?"

Annabelle's lip twitched. "They might be of help,"

"We don't have handcuffs," I said, but then I had an idea. "Harry what about the room of Requirements?"

Harry looked at me.

"This is ridiculous. I'm not a werewolf!" Harry snarled irritably. "Please leave Hermione and I alone."

With that, the turned on his heel and began walking toward Zonko's Joke Shop. I looked at Annabelle helplessly.

"Please keep a close eye on him and wear this," she said as she pulled out a titanium based medal and handed it to me. "It will keep him in line but you must be around him 24/7 until the crescent moon comes. Then, it will be of no use."

"How do I stop it?" I asked putting the medal around my neck.

"Pray," Annabelle replied then pulled the hood back over her head and began walking away.

"HERMIONE," Harry snapped.

I turned and walked toward Harry.

I checked my watch. It was time to head back to Hogwarts.

Harry and I headed over to where the carriages were. We climbed in one and waited while the other students gradually arrived.

Harry turned to me and his eyes moved onto the medal.

"What's that for?" he asked nodding toward it.

"Oh. It's just 'good luck' medal that Annabelle gave me," I replied casually.

Harry nodded and seemed satisfied.

Everyone arrived and we began heading back to Hogwarts.

When we arrived back, I headed up to the common room and grabbed the book. Harry said he needed to use the bathroom. I needed to read more on Lycantor werewolves and what to do to stop someone from changing. I curled up on the chair in front of the fire and turned to the page where I left off:

Lycantor werewolves do not pick up their mind reading ability until the first crescent moon. Then, the ability will be at its strongest. A titanium medal blessed by a priest worn by the relative or friend of the 'bitten' will keep the transformation at a minimum during the day. At night the person must stay within 3 feet of the 'infected' in order to keep the transformation at bay at night.

If the medal is taken off or lost, then the transformation will begin.

When the person has changed into a full blown wolf, his or her mind will be there, but barely. The wolf half is very powerful and strong.

I closed the book as I heard Harry coming into the common room and stuffed it back into my bag.

"Hey. Everything turn out okay?" I asked jokingly hoping that he didn't sense anything.

"Fine," he grinned back. "90 pounds lighter."

"That's good," I replied grinning back.

Harry sat beside me and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs.

"Listen. I would never turn against you…ever," he replied quietly.

"You heard what Annabelle said though. The wolf half is very powerful and probably overwhelming," I said reasonably.

"That's _if _I'm a werewolf," Harry said.

I sighed.

There was some slim chance that I might've imagined those scratches. But what about those odd sensations Harry had? Those couldn't've been chance guesses…could they?

I shivered. If they were just guesses then Harry could be labeled 'psychic'. They were just too creepy and accurate. I didn't know what do think anymore.

"Try not to worry too much okay?" Harry said softly putting his arm around me.

He gave me a kiss.

There was an odd sensation that trickled down my spine. It was revulsion and fear. Emotions I had never felt around Harry. I loved him. Why were these emotions rising?

I forced a grin on my face.

"Come on. We've got Charms and then Potions," Harry said brightly.

I pulled off my cloak. "Okay. Let me just put this back in my trunk,"

Harry nodded. "Good idea. I'll do the same,"

We went to our dorms and I neatly folded the cloak and put it carefully into the trunk.

Just then, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I screamed and jumped from being startled.

"Geeze, sorry Hermione. Didn't mean to scare you," Lavender said looking amused.

"I'm sorry, Lav. I'm just a little edgy, that's all," I apologized.

"How's Ginny doing?" she asked.

"She seems to be doing a little better. Speaking of Ginny…where is she?" I asked realizing that I haven't seen Ginny at Hogsmeade or since we came back.

"The library I think. She told Parvati that she wasn't going to Hogsmeade that she wanted to do some research or something," Lavender said shrugging.

"Okay. Thanks," I said.

I decided to quickly head to the library and see if Ginny was there.

As I was leaving my dorm, Harry appeared.

"Hey. Listen. I've got to ask Ginny a question and I think she's in the library. Meet you at Charms?" I asked brightly.

Harry nodded. "Sure,"

"Great,"

I left the common room and headed down the corridor.

I entered the library. Sure enough, Ginny was sitting at one of the tables engrossed in a big book. I went over to her.

"Gin? What are you doing?" I asked.

Ginny looked up startled.

"Oh. Hi Hermione. Just doing a bit of some research," she said.

I sat down beside her and gently lifted the hardcover of the book up so I could read the title.

"_Werewolves, Vampires and Demons_," I read aloud.

"I want to see if there is anything on Lycantor werewolves," Ginny said meaningfully.

"You aren't going to find them in there. I have a book with them in it," I said reaching into my bag and pulling out the book.

"The odd thing was this wasn't in the library until the other day. Madam Pince couldn't even figure it out," I replied.

"That is weird," Ginny admitted scanning through the book.

"The weird thing is what I saw when I was leaving the library," I replied.

"What did you see?"

"I thought I saw Ron in the shadows," I replied.

Ginny's eyes swelled with emotion. "Really? He is probably looking over us now,"

"When is the funeral?" I asked quietly.

"Next week. Professor Dumbledore said I could leave and take some time off. He even said you and Harry could if you want to," Ginny replied in a soft tone.

"That sounds like a good idea," I replied sighing.

"So what did you find out about Lycantor werewolves?" Ginny asked clearing her throat. Ron was a painful subject right now for both of us.

"Well, they don't get their mind reading ability until the first crescent moon and that titanium and a special potion is the only way to kill them," I replied.

"Kill? We don't want to kill Harry…just rid him of the curse," Ginny replied.

"You and I know that…but Harry seems to think he's perfectly fine and I am starting to think I imagined those scratches," I said.

"Hermione. I've known you for how many years now? Six? You've never lied or anything like that. You did see those scratches…I know you," Ginny replied.

"I guess you're right…but how come Harry doesn't think he was a werewolf?"

"Would you?"

"No. I guess not," I replied.

"Listen. I've got Transfiguration now," Ginny said. "We'll talk more tonight."

I nodded as I took the book from her and stuffed it back into my bag.

We left the library.

I met up with Harry in Charms.

"So, what was the question that you needed to ask Ginny?" he asked as we took our usual seats.

"When Ron's funeral was," I replied. "It's next week. Dumbledore said that we could take off for a bit if we needed to."

"I'm fine," Harry replied. "But I miss Ron though."

"I miss him too. I think it might be a good idea," I said.

"You can if you want. I think I'll stay here at school. Keep busy," he replied.

I found that a little odd, considering how close the three of us were, but then again, it might just be how he deals with it. Especially after Sirius was killed last year. I also knew that Harry wasn't really the 'emotional' type. He didn't really show his emotions to well except when he was angry and happy. The sadness seemed to have trouble coming through.

I didn't say anything and we prepared for our lesson.

Later on, after Potions, which Professor Snape so wonderfully took 10 points away from us again for no reason, and Harry was almost restrained again for nearly lunging toward the teacher, we settled into the common room. Ginny and I were deep in conversation about Lycantor werewolves and I told her about Annabelle.

"So she was Professor Solaris' daughter?" Ginny asked wide-eyed.

I nodded. "Yeah. She told us that she tried to stop Professor Solaris, but she was too strong for her. She also gave me this medal to keep Harry's 'transformation' to a minimum," I said fingering the titanium medal around my neck. "The only thing is I'm going to have to sleep in the boys' dorm."

"Why?"

"Because in order for it to work, I have to be 3 feet from him,"

"How are you going to manage that one?" Ginny asked her lip twitching.

"I have a plan," I grinned.

Ginny grinned back. "Okay. I'm heading down to dinner. See you later,"

She got up and left, Harry's eyes following her as she left. Then, he moved his eyes onto me.

"Why do you need to sleep in my dorm?" he asked.

_Forgot. His hearing is ten times sharper_. I thought.

"I'm just a little upset about Ron. Would that be a problem to sleep in the boys' dorm with you? Or we can sleep here in the common room?" I suggested realizing that I didn't think the other boys would like a girl in their dorm.

"We can sleep here if you'd like," Harry said. "Let's head down to dinner. I'm starving!"

Relieved, I followed him out of the common room.

After dinner, we were stuffed and ready for bed.

The others headed off into their dorms and pretty soon it was just Harry and I alone in the common room with the fire crackling gently.

It was kind of romantic, but that was far from my mind right now…but not Harry's.

"Romantic no?" he said grinning.

"Yeah sure," I said distractedly.

I conjured up a pillow and blanket and curled up on the couch. Harry did the same and curled up on the loveseat across from me.

"Well, good-night," I said, turning over on my side facing away from him.

"Night," he replied.

I fell asleep shortly.

HARRY.

I fell asleep shortly after Hermione. I understood how she felt about Ron. I felt the same way too, but keeping busy was just the way I dealt with it.

I began dreaming:

_I'm running down the corridor. The torches are bright and illuminate my way. I sniffed the air. There was a human walking around at this hour._

_I feel my mouth watering as I dropped to all fours and galloped along, following the scent._

_I come across a darkened corridor and hid in there. The boy walked across it completely oblivious to my presence._

_I felt my stomach rumbling and I feel a soft growl forming in my throat._

_The boy looks up frightened and looks around to see where that sound had come from._

_He was dressed in Slytherin robes. After a while, the boy continued shrugging as if he might have imagined the growl._

_I began quietly loping behind him. I growled again. He turns around with a look of fear and shock on his face. I jumped on him clamping my jaws on his neck and I felt the warm rush of blood._

HERMIONE.

I felt warm sunshine on my face. I yawned and stretched. I pulled off the blanket and glanced over at Harry. He was sleeping peacefully. I felt myself smiling.

I got up and went over to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Wake up," I said loudly.

"Huh? What?" he said looking around wildly.

"Morning," I said brightly.

When he pulled off the blanket, that's when I noticed it. A red liquid all down the front of his robe and uniform and on his chin.

"What happened?" I cried alarmed. "Is that blood?"

He looked down at his shirt and then up at me. He went pale.

"Yeah. I don't know that got there," he said.

"Are you hurt?" I demanded.

Harry felt himself over. "No. I don't think it's my blood," he said weakly.

"Alright. Go change your robe and uniform and take that uniform with you. We've got to talk to Dumbledore," I said urgently.

"Easy Hermione. I might've accidentally turned over in my sleep and bit my lip," Harry said.

"That much blood?" I cried.

"Let's not panic just yet okay?" Harry said. "I'll go change and we'll head down to breakfast."

Harry got up and left the common room to head into the boys' dorm. He came back dressed in a clean robe and uniform.

Something was wrong. He wasn't seeing it.

We headed down to breakfast. We took a seat at the Gryffindor table and I scanned the Great Hall. Goyle and Malfoy were sitting there, but not Crabbe.

"Where's Crabbe?" I asked Harry.

He followed my gaze. "Maybe he slept late?"

"Maybe," I said uncertainly.

But Crabbe, Malfoy and Goyle were never late to breakfast. Especially Goyle and Crabbe. They loved to eat. Professor Dumbledore arose from his seat and the Great Hall got silent that you could hear a pin drop.

"Good morning everyone! Tuck…" Professor Dumbledore began but there was a scream that cut him off that came from the outside corridor.

Ginny came running in white as a ghost.

"C-Crabbe! He's dead!" she sobbed.

Everyone whispered amongst themselves before heading out into the corridor to see what Ginny was talking about. Harry and I followed them out. I saw Crabbe. He was lying on his back with a look of fear and shock on his face. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape arrived, shortly following Professor McGonagall.

"Good Lord," Professor McGonagall said raising a hand to her mouth.

Crabbe's throat was torn out and a large pool of blood lay near his shoulder.

I glanced at Harry. He had the strangest smile on his face.


	4. Relive

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

CHAPTER FOUR-RELIVE

"I want everyone back in the Great Hall for breakfast then back to their common rooms. Classes are dismissed for today," Professor Dumbledore said.

Everyone began heading back to the Great Hall. Harry and I slowly followed; the image of Crabbe not leaving my mind.

Ginny was being comforted by Luna Lovegood, who had gotten up from the Ravenclaw table to come and sit with the Gryffindors.

Harry and I sat down.

"Are you holding up okay?" I asked gently.

Ginny just shivered. "It was so horrible," she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"I know," I said also wrapping an arm around her.

"What could've done that?" Luna asked quietly.

"We don't know. I honestly have no idea," I said.

"Don't werewolves go for the throat?" Luna suggested.

I became uncomfortable. "Yes, they do, but there aren't any here at Hogwarts anymore,"

"I hope that Professor Dumbledore finds out what killed Crabbe," Ginny said still looking pale. "I think I'm going to be sick."

She clamped a hand over her mouth, trying to keep from vomiting but it was no use. She leaned over the side and vomited in the aisle.

Luna took Ginny up to the hospital wing for a potion to settle her stomach.

"What on earth could've happened?" I whispered to Harry.

I just pushed the food around my plate, my appetite diminished so fast.

Harry's however, was perfectly fine. He hungrily dug into his pancakes.

"Dunno," he said between mouthfuls of pancake. "But I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will find out."

I looked at him. "How can you eat like that at a time like this?"

"What? It doesn't affect me so why shouldn't I be hungry?" he replied looking up.

I just sighed and dropped my fork on the plate with a clatter.

"I'm going to the common room," I said as I got up and abruptly left the table.

I curled up on the couch and looked into the fire. The warmth was somehow comforting.

I began thinking.

_If it was Harry that attacked Crabbe, how come he never left the common room? I would've heard the portrait entrance opening. _I thought. _That is loud enough to wake the dead._

I pulled out the book and flipped back to the section I was reading:

Lycantor werewolves can also attack and roam in their dreams. While their physical body is stationary, their mind is able to wander. This only happens while the wait to transform occurs. It is the first step to changing.

They will have no memory of anything and will deny having any nightmares or anything pertaining to that.

It will continue to occur until the first transformation. Then, evil will begin.

I slammed the book shut.

_That would explain everything. It was Harry that killed Crabbe but in his sleep._ I thought stuffing the book back into my bag.

_Literally. _

Just then, Harry entered the common room. He looked at me tentatively.

"Are you still speaking to me?" he asked in a small voice.

"That depends," I snapped. "Are you still hungry?"

Harry flinched as if I went to punch him in the stomach.

He sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so insensitive. I miss Ron terribly also. I can't help it sometimes. I feel differently and there are times when I can't control it. What's happening to me?" Harry said looking upset.

"I'll tell you…you're turning into a werewolf!" I growled.

"Hermione, if you say that Professor Solaris scratched me while swiping at my wand, how come there are no scratches on me?"

"Because it's your new metabolism," I replied. "Werewolves heal very fast and by the morning any wound they received while being a wolf would have vanished leaving no trace of any type of injury."

Harry thought about this.

"That makes some sense," he mused.

"Listen. You are changing. You've been acting weirdly, more aggressive to be exact; you've been eating raw meat and sensing things before a normal human being could. Tell me that isn't odd?" I demanded.

Harry smiled.

"Okay, that is odd. But are you sure I'm a werewolf?"

I nodded.

"If you say so," he said shrugging.

_Why on earth is he taking this so well? He should be terrified and instead he's like carefree?_

"Why are you so carefree? Aren't you scared that you'll hurt someone?" I demanded shrilly.

"No. Because I know I won't hurt you. I would never turn on you. And I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore will find a way to cure me. Until then, why get panicky?" Harry said simply.

I bit my bottom lip.

"Harry…there are only two known cures. One: titanium. Two: A potion known as Medroxy Lupus Arimus. The ingredients can be found in the hill ranges called "Nevu". There, a special plant grows called "Oliut" and is the only thing that can reverse the curse."

"Where are the hill ranges?"

"The hill ranges of Nevu are in the north part of England, bordering between England and Scotland. They are called the Cheviot Hills."

"Wow. That's a big trip. But I'm sure Dumbledore will help," Harry said finally. "Are you ready for Care of Magical Creatures?"

I sighed deciding there was no point in arguing with him. Obviously he was oblivious and I was afraid that when the first crescent moon appears, he will see that I'm right and it might be dangerous and frightening.

"Yeah. I guess so," I muttered as I grabbed my bag and swung it onto my shoulder. I followed him out of the common room.

We headed outside to the grounds where Hagrid was standing in front of the same paddock.

"Are we learning about Salop's again?" I whispered to Harry.

"I don't know," Harry whispered back.

As we approached the paddock, something huge reared up in its hind legs.

"What is that?" Lavender asked. There was a mixture of fear and awe in her voice.

"A Matorin," Hagrid replied beaming.

Matorin's were large animals, about the size of a moose and was the cross between a ram and a wolf.

The fur was gray with large horns that curled backward from the skull below the erect ears. Their eyes were an electric blue color. They had a tail much like a wolf. Their feet were paws instead of hooves. Their face was long like a wolf and had a snout with wolf teeth.

They were relatively friendly except when feeding time came around.

"They're friendly," Hagrid said softly.

Lavender stepped toward the paddock and reached over the railing to pet the Matorin's face. The Matorin licked her hand. I too, stepped forward and began petting the Matorin.

Once again, the minute Harry went to step forward, the Matorin began growling.

"This is nuts," Harry muttered.

He backed away and immediately the Matorin calmed down and began licking my face.

I giggled and gently pushed it away.

"What significance does the Matorin have?" Hagrid asked.

I raised my hand.

"Matorin's horns are used in certain potions to cure amnesia and Alzheimer disease," I replied.

"Correct! Ten points to Gryffindor," Hagrid replied beaming.

With the hour devoted to petting and talking about the Matorin's, class was finally over.

Lavender, Ginny and I began talking about Crabbe's death and I didn't realize Harry wasn't with me until later.

_Where could he be? _I wondered.

I searched his usual haunts and didn't find him. Finally, I went outside and that's when I saw him. He was in the Matorin paddock leaning over one of them that was lying on its side.

"Harry?" I asked slowly approaching him.

He looked up. There was blood on his mouth and his hands were holding something that resembled a bloody pouch.

I felt sick. I clamped a hand over my mouth and forced myself not to vomit.

"H-Hermione? What am I doing here?" he asked looking confused.

Without a word, I turned and ran back to the castle and up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Harry was going to spend the night in the hospital wing with some testing done. He had no idea how he got there. He said all he remembered was walking back toward the castle and entering the Great Hall then it went all blank from there.

"This is getting worse," I whispered to Professor Dumbledore. "He killed Crabbe while he was sleeping."

Professor Dumbledore looked grave. "We're going to have to give him a Wullit Potion. It will help with the loss of memory portion of the changing. But that medal won't hold it off for long. Where did you get it?"

"Someone named Annabelle gave it to me while we were in Hogsmeade. She said she was Professor Solaris' daughter," I replied.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Ah yes. She did have a daughter,"

"Don't worry, we will definitely help him," Professor McGonagall added coming up behind Professor Dumbledore.

I nodded and headed back to the common room.

I began dozing off and without realizing it, I had fallen asleep.

I began dreaming:

_I saw the werewolf outside the corridor holding Ron by the throat while Harry and I hid in the closet. I saw it clamp its jaws on Ron's throat and the blood flowing from the wounds._

_Then, the scene changed to Neville and what happened to him. Each time the dream changed I saw every student that was killed._

_I saw the ghosts…I woke up screaming._

I sat up abruptly screaming.

"Hermione!" a girl's voice cried worriedly.

As my vision cleared and I stopped screaming, I saw that it was Ginny.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Oh Ginny!" I said as I began crying. "I dreamed of the werewolf and the ghosts again! It's like I'm reliving the entire thing all over again!"

"Again?" Ginny asked confused.

_That's right. She didn't know about that 'vision' I had before. _

I began explaining to her what happened.

When I was done, she looked at me.

"Weird but I believe you," she said.

"What am I going to do? What if Harry starts to kill more students? First it was Crabbe and now the Matorin," I sobbed.

Ginny gave me a hug.

"Don't worry. If I know Dumbledore, he won't let Harry get into trouble," Ginny said reassuringly.

"That's what Harry said but for some reason I have a bad feeling that it will get worse," I said.

"Try no to worry okay?" Ginny said gently.

I sighed.

"Come on. We've got to get to Potions," she replied.

I reluctantly followed Ginny. She had to go to Charms and I headed off to Potions.

I couldn't pay attention in Potions too well but managed to get the potion right without causing Professor Snape to deduct points.

After that, I headed to History of Magic with Professor Binns.

Then, dinner time rolled around.

Dinner would be sent up to Harry in the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore was personally overseeing the tests.

I ate with Ginny.

After dinner, I decided to read more of that book:

The second sign of changing is memory loss. A person could remember doing one thing and then find themselves in another situation with no recollection of how they got there.

After this, the transformation begins. The changing will be rapid and fierce.

The first two signs will remain except the first one will be gone once the transformation is complete. The second will remain more.

I closed the book.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked coming over and sitting beside me.

"It says that the second sign of transforming is memory loss," I replied. "Like Harry not remembering how he got into the Matorin paddock or…"

My voice trailed off as nausea rolled over me when I thought of Harry eating the Matorin's heart.

"Try not to think about it," Ginny replied.

I shut my eyes, forcing the image from my mind. It totally seemed like I was reliving everything all over again. I couldn't stand to lose another person I loved…Harry.

It was like a nightmare that would never end.

"Oh! This letter came for you this morning at owl post but I forgot to give it to you," Ginny said reaching into her bag and pulling out a piece of parchment.

She handed it to me.

"You and Harry were out in the corridor with the rest of them. I stayed behind. I have no desire to see a dead body," Ginny said shivering.

I opened the letter and began reading:

Hermione,

Meet me on the grounds around nine o'clock tonight. I have some more help for you with Harry. The crescent moon approaches and something must be done fast.

Annabelle Solaris.

"Annabelle Solaris?" Ginny asked wide eyed.

"Yes. Professor Solaris' daughter," I replied and then began explaining to her about how Annabelle approached us at Hogsmeade.

"Wow," she said letting out a whoosh of air.

"I'd better get ready," I replied.

That nagging feeling that things would get worse, deepened in the pit of my stomach.


	5. Crescent Moon

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

CHAPTER FIVE-CRESCENT MOON

I waited until nine o'clock to head down to the grounds to meet Annabelle.

I grabbed my hooded cloak and pulled the hood up over my head. The cold wind blew blowing out the hem of the cloak and exposing my legs. A shiver ran up my spine. I had visited Harry before leaving and just told him I was going to talk to Hagrid.

He nodded.

I could smell snow in the air. It probably was going to snow soon.

It was probably around 32 degrees. I hated the cold. I preferred the Fall more.

I reached the grounds and saw a cloaked figure standing by Hagrid's cabin. It waved at me to come over. I headed over to the figure.

Annabelle slowly raised the hood to just above her eyes.

"How is he doing?" she asked.

"Not good. He attacked someone in his sleep and a Matorin," I replied.

"Then the medallion is not working. We will need something stronger," Annabelle said. "I have brought this."

She pulled out another medallion only this time, there was a wolf imprint on it.

"This was given to my mother from a priest in Transylvania 4 years ago. It worked but my mother never wore it," Annabelle said. "It should definitely work for you until a potion could be made."

I nodded and took it from her.

"Do I need to wear this or him?"

"Him," she replied. "Just tell him it was a gift from Hagrid."

I nodded.

"Thanks,"

"You welcome. Have faith," she said and then began to head toward the Quidditch pitch.

I then headed back into the castle and up to the hospital wing.

Harry looked up at me. Visiting hours were until ten so I had about an hour with him.

I pulled a chair up and sat beside him next to the bed.

"Guess what? Hagrid gave this to you as a get well present," I said cheerfully as I handed him the medallion.

"Really? Cool," he said as he reached for it then hesitated. "What's with the wolf on it?"

"It's just a good-luck thing, that's all," I replied as casually as possible.

He took it from me and put it around his neck.

"Nice," he said. "I'm starting to feel better now though."

"That's good but we should wait and see what Madam Pomfrey says," I said smiling.

"Why? I feel as fit as a fiddle," Harry asked tilting his head.

I paused.

_What if I argued with him? Would he show the violent behavior? More than likely. _I thought.

To my total relief, Madam Pomfrey entered the hospital wing.

"Well now, Mr. Potter's fine to go," she said cheerfully.

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey," I said gratefully.

I really was nervous to argue with Harry not knowing if the violent tendencies will come out.

Harry eagerly got up off the cot and stood beside me.

"Well, let's go," he said.

We headed out of the hospital wing.

About halfway up the corridor, Harry pulled the medallion off his neck.

"What are you doing?" I asked, forcing the panic and fear not to show in my voice.

"It's very heavy around my neck," he replied. "I'm going to keep it in my pocket for a bit."

I wanted to say, "But you can't! Otherwise you'll change", but I knew he would think I was pulling his leg.

"Sure. That's okay," I said forcing a grin.

He grinned back and we headed back to the common room.

Ginny was sitting reading and looked up.

"Oh. Hey! How are you feeling?" she asked Harry.

"Better," he said. "I'm going to get my Firebolt and head out to the pitch for a bit before our next class."

He headed to the boys' dorm and a few minutes later came out with his Firebolt over his shoulder and left the common room.

I sat beside Ginny.

"So how'd the meeting go with Annabelle?" she asked.

"She gave me a medallion, a different one, but Harry was supposed to wear it. He took it off his neck," I said sighing.

"Oh boy," Ginny said looking at her calendar.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Tonight is the crescent moon!" she said raising her eyes to meet mine.

I froze.

"Oh my God," I breathed. "That means tonight…"

Ginny nodded gravely. "What can we do?"

"Nothing without that medallion around his neck. It'll be useless," I said quietly.

Harry came back about a half an hour later looking happy and carefree.

"That was a good time," he said brightly. "Let's head to class!"

Harry and I headed to Charms, Transfiguration and then Potions last. I nervously watched him for any signs that he might be starting to change.

As we were leaving Potions, he suddenly cried out and doubled over, wrapping his arm against his stomach.

"Harry?" I asked alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"A sharp pain just shot across my stomach," he winced. "Maybe it was something I ate?"

"Maybe. Nevertheless, we should get you back to the common room to lie down and I'll see about Madam Pomfrey giving you an Oris Potion for the stomach."

"I'm fine now," he replied standing upright again.

I looked at him curiously.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure,"

I nodded, but still studied him closely.

We headed back to the common room and then around nine o'clock, headed to bed.

"Night Harry," I said.

"'Night Hermione," he replied.

We went to our dorms.

Around midnight, I couldn't sleep for some reason. I woke up abruptly and sat up, staring into the darkness. Gentle snores coming from the beds told me that the others were sound asleep.

I couldn't explain what I was feeling, but there was definitely something wrong that I couldn't put my finger on it.

Silently, I crept out of bed and out of the girl's dorm room. I entered the common room and to my surprise, I found Harry there.

"Harry! What are…" My voice trailed off as I approached him.

He was on his hands and knees staring at the floor of the common room.

"Go away, Hermione…something is wrong with me," he said.

His voice sounded rough.

"Then let me help you!" I said as I started to approach him again.

"NO. Get back," he said.

I stood back, behind the couch and watched in horror as he started changing.

His back lengthened and narrowed; dark grey fur sprouted all over his body and his chest expanded, straining the material of his uniform and robe.

The uniform and robe fell off in halves. His body was now covered in the dark grey fur. His ears stretched and tapered off into points; his nose and jaw pulled forward into a snout. His legs bent into haunches; White canines and incisors slid down under violet lips. His eyes changed into a jaundice color. His hands and feet stretched and resembled paws but were also human at the same time. I stood, shaking violently.

Harry was gone. All that was left now was the wolf.

The wolf stood up on its hind legs and shook its head from side to side. It was definitely over 9 feet tall and it towered over me. The ear tips almost reached the top of the ceiling. The wolf raised its head up at the ceiling and opened its jaws. A loud, inhuman howl escaped from its throat.

I clamped my hands over my ears.

I quickly glanced out the window. Sure enough, a crescent moon hung in the midnight sky. Stars twinkled joyfully.

After the wolf finished howling, it lowered its head and closed its jaws and then the jaundice eyes turned to me.

I froze and felt a scream forming in my throat.

The wolf took several steps toward me. I was too frozen to move and shut my eyes waiting until the wolf would strike.

Nothing happened. I chanced opening my eyes. The wolf's face was right in front of mine, inches from it.

The ears were pricked forward and it seemed to be studying me. Then the next thing I knew, the black, cold, wet nose was pressed against my neck and I felt it sniffing at me.

I forced myself not to scream because I didn't know if it would attack and I didn't want to do anything to provoke it.

It sniffed at my hair, neck and clothes. It smelled like a dog that hadn't bathed in weeks and the breath smelled like blood and gasoline mixed. It was quite nauseating.

It continued sniffing at me until it reached the front of my skirt. It was the 'time of the month' for me and I prayed it didn't do anything after smelling the blood.

Oddly, it nudged me in my midsection forcing me to take a few steps back.

Then, Seamus came out from the boys' dorm.

"Holy shit!" he cried.

At that, the wolf stood up again and turned its head toward him, the ears pinned sideways and it snarled at him.

The wolf knocked me down and walked toward Seamus. Seamus cried out and took off out of the common room. The wolf continued to follow him right out into the corridor. I could hear Seamus screaming for help. His voice echoing up the corridor.

I got to my feet. By now, several students had come out from their dorms and were crowded in the common room, whispering amongst themselves as to what was going on.

"What's happening, Hermione?" Neville asked in a small voice.

"There's a wolf loose in the castle. It's after Seamus," I replied not wanting to tell anyone that it was actually a werewolf and that it was Harry.

"Someone should go and get Dumbledore!" a first year cried terrified.

"It's out in the hall chasing Seamus. Hopefully he'll be able to get to one of the teachers!" I said. "We really should all go back to our dorms and stay there. It will be much safer as the wolf can't get up the stairs to the doors."

Everyone nodded, but looked terrified all the same. They all began heading back into their dorms, all clutching their wands.

"Please be okay Seamus," I whispered to myself.

SEAMUS.

The creature was right behind me. It dropped to all fours and was galloping after me.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I cried turning a corner and almost lost my footing.

I regained my balance and continued. The wolf followed close behind. I turned another corner and found an empty classroom.

I grabbed the door and flung it open. I lunged into the classroom and then closed and locked the door behind me.

I was out of breath and bent over putting my hands on my knees to catch my breath. I didn't hear it anymore outside.

I had no idea what a wolf was doing inside the castle. I knew that last semester, Professor Solaris was a werewolf, but she had been dealt with. Where did this one come from?

Suddenly, two hairy arms burst through the door and wrapped around me, pulling me backward through the door.

I was pulled against the beast and the next thing I knew, a set of jaws was clamped around my neck. I felt the warm rush of blood and then darkness swallowed me up.

HERMIONE.

THE NEXT MORNING.

I had sat down on the couch with my wand out and ready but ended up dozing off. I woke up abruptly and looked around.

Harry was leaning against the portrait entrance frame. He was naked.

Quickly averting my eyes, I pulled off my robe and threw it around him.

"Are you okay?" I asked alarmed.

"What happened?" he asked groggily.

"You changed last night and took off after Seamus," I replied.

"Did I kill him?" Harry asked looking scared and sick.

I noticed blood on his chin and neck.

"There's blood on your chin and neck," I replied.

Harry felt where the blood was.

"I'm not wounded…it's not my blood," he said going pale.

"Go get changed," I instructed. "I suggest going back to Professor Dumbledore. He might know something to stop the transformation."

Harry nodded and quickly headed back into the boys' dorms.

A few minutes later, he came back fully dressed in his robe and uniform.

"Let's go to breakfast then to Dumbledore," I said.

He nodded and we headed down to the Great Hall.

We sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ginny was sitting beside me.

"Hey Harry," she said brightly.

"He had another episode last night," I whispered to her.

"Oh no," she said looking upset. "Are you going to go back to Dumbledore?"

I nodded.

"There has to be something to totally stop this," I said. "For now Harry, why don't you put the medallion on that I gave you?"

"Because I don't want to," he growled suddenly. "Stop hounding me about it."

I looked at him shocked. "Okay fine,"

He began eating his breakfast hungrily.

I knew that medallion would be our only chance, but he wouldn't wear it. What could I do?

About twenty minutes into breakfast, Professor Dumbledore stood up and silence filtered across the Hall like a wave.

"I have some disturbing news," he began gravely.

Whispers went around curiously.

"There has been another killing," Professor Dumbledore continued. "Seamus Finnigan of Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors looked pale and sick. Neville put his head down on the table after crossing his arms on it.

"How'd he die Professor?" Dean Thomas asked swallowing.

"He was found in the left wing corridor in front of the Charms classroom. His throat had been torn out,"


	6. Tough Choices

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

CHAPTER SIX-TOUGH CHOICES

Murmurs went around the Great Hall then.

"What on earth could and would tear out a throat?" a Ravenclaw girl asked.

"Werewolves," Professor Snape answered abruptly. "Someone in this castle is a werewolf."

Now, everyone was looking at each other as if the suspect.

"Not necessarily," Professor Dumbledore began. "There might be a rogue wolf or Sommetril loose."

Sommetril's were about the size of rats. They had a tendency to go for people's throats. I secretly thanked Professor Dumbledore for not siding with Snape.

"There will be a curfew issued at exactly nine o'clock," Professor Snape continued. "No one is to leave their dorms after that."

When Professor Dumbledore was done speaking, everyone went back to their breakfast.

"I wonder what happened to Seamus?" Neville asked leaning toward me.

"I don't know. I hope it's nothing more than a Sommetril," I replied not looking at Harry.

"What do you think Harry?" Neville asked turning to him.

"I don't know," he snapped.

Neville look taken aback.

"He didn't get much sleep last night," I whispered to Neville.

He nodded, but still looked at Harry scandalized.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Harry replied as he got up.

"Okay. Just remember when the bell rings we have Potions," I said softly.

"Relax Hermione. I'm not a bloody imbecile," Harry snapped at me.

"Sor-ry," I snapped back.

Harry just glared at me for a moment before he got up and left the table, dropping his fork onto his plate with a clatter.

I sighed and began feeling tears forming in my eyes.

I missed the old Harry and I wished he hadn't been scratched. This was my entire fault. I should have never gotten him involved in it and I should've fought Professor Solaris myself.

Now, Harry was a monster and had the taste of human blood. What will happen next?

No one knew that it was a werewolf responsible for Seamus' murder. Snape obviously had some kind of feeling or he wouldn't have said that out loud that it was a werewolf.

Professor Dumbledore was trying to buy Harry some time before I knew he was going to have to come clean and tell everyone that Professor Snape was right, even though I knew he didn't like siding with Snape too much. But he was always kept in line and never argued with Professor Dumbledore. Maybe he was a little afraid of him?

For what ever reason, we had to decide what to do with Harry and fast before someone else is killed.

The bell rang ending breakfast. I headed down to the dungeons to Professor Snape's classroom.

As I walked down the corridor, past the Charms classroom, there was a huge hole in the door. I shivered and then got a whiff of something dreadful.

I wrinkled my nose and cautiously stepped over to the hole. Splinters were lying on the floor in front of the door as if something pulled someone out through the door. I was actually able to step through the hole and into the classroom. I saw a tuft of fur stuck on one of the jagged pieces in the door. I felt nausea roll over me.

_What happened here? _I thought as I surveyed the room.

It looked like a twister had gone through it. Desks were over turned, parchments were scattered all over the floor and there were puddles of a dark red stain on the floor.

I swallowed and then one of the cabinet doors squeaked open by itself where Professor Flitwick keeps extra textbooks and quills.

I jumped from being startled.

I slowly stepped over to the cabinet door and the smell got more pronounced.

_What on earth is that odor? _I thought pressing the top of my wrist against my nostrils. _It's absolutely foul._

I managed to get the door opened. I screamed and jumped back.

Blood dripped down from the top shelf were what looked like a long, thin red bloody snake was. It took me a few moments to realize just what the snake was.

I turned and fled from the classroom and reached Professor Snape's classroom in record time.

I was still sick from what I just saw. Professor Snape entered the classroom.

"Miss Granger? Where is Mr. Potter?" he asked me.

"He went to the bathroom sir," I said, forcing down a wave of nausea.

Professor Snape studied me for a moment.

"Are you feeling well?"

"Actually, sir, no," I replied swallowing again.

"Then go to Madam Pomfrey. When Potter comes back from discharging his bodily functions, I will tell him where you are," Professor Snape said looking revolted.

I nodded and left the dungeon.

I arrived at Madam Pomfrey's. I told her I had an upset stomach. She gave me a Garrick Potion that cures nausea. After I had taken it, I laid down on one of the cots to buy some time. I really didn't want to go back to class and face Harry after what I had just seen.

_Could Seamus had run into the empty classroom and the wolf pulled him through the door? But then what about what was in the cabinet? How'd that get there? And Professor Dumbledore said Seamus was found with his throat torn. He didn't say anything about missing internal organs…maybe he didn't want to say. _I thought.

I felt the nausea rising again a little bit and took another sip of the potion.

About twenty minutes later, Harry burst into the hospital wing.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

_Now there's the old Harry. _

"I saw something horrible in the Charms classroom in one of the cabinets," I said swallowing.

He looked at me with concern. His emerald green eyes were locked on me.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"I s-saw…" my voice trailed off as I couldn't even say it. All I could do was point to my own stomach.

He followed my gaze and then realization formed on his face.

"Oh," he said softly.

I slumped forward into his arms.

"I just want this nightmare to end," I sobbed. "I should've never gotten you involved. It's all my fault."

"No. It's not," Harry said quietly. "It's no ones fault except Professor Solaris'. She started this whole thing."

I just sobbed into Harry's chest.

"Come on. I'm taking you back to the common room. We'll explain that you aren't feeling well to Professor Binns and Professor McGonagall," Harry said gently as he helped me get to my feet and we left the hospital wing to head back to the common room.

Once in the common room, I sat on the floor in front of the fire that crackled gently. I looked outside. A heavy snow began falling and I could see an already thick blanket sticking to the castle and the grounds. Harry appeared beside me and stretched out his legs.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this. I promise," he whispered.

He kissed me. I kissed him back.

To my surprise, he began pushing me backward onto my back on the hearth rug in front of the fire. I allowed him to.

He was on top of me. He began slowly pulling down my skirt. It pooled around my ankles.

We began making love.

When we were done, I pulled on my robe and uniform again. He was also getting dressed.

"That was wonderful," I said softly.

"I know," Harry agreed.

I smiled.

"It's dinner time now," I said.

Harry and I headed down to the Great Hall.

Professor Dumbledore arose from his seat at the Head table and addressed us.

Silence filtered across the Hall like a wave.

"Charms class will now be held in the West wing in the old Muggle Culinary classroom," Professor Dumbledore said. "Also, please remember that the curfew is still in effect. Tuck in."

Dinner appeared.

Harry dove into some raw roast beef and potatoes. I helped myself to some chicken and carrots.

I watched him and realized that I was going to have to make some tough choices now.

Either I leave him alone and hope that Professor Dumbledore finds a way to stop the transformation and he kills more, or I put a stop to him myself.

I really didn't want to think of the second thing. I would rather fail every single subject and hurt myself than kill Harry.

But something had to be done. I couldn't very well leave him to kill more students.

I swallowed a lump of tears when I realized I was going to have to put a stop to him myself unless Professor Dumbledore comes up with something and I prayed that he would.

Everyone kept sneaking glances at Harry as he gnawed on the piece of roast beef like an animal.

"He's just hungry," I offered giving a fake and cheery smile as Neville watched him with a bit of disgust and confusion.

"Damm right," Harry said between mouthfuls of meat.

I cringed.

Once dinner was over, I decided to try and get a hold of Professor Dumbledore. I managed to nab him before he left the Great Hall.

"Professor Dumbledore," I said swallowing. "I found something horrible in the Charms classroom in a cabinet."

"What did you see?" he asked gently, his blue eyes filled with concern behind his half moon spectacles.

"I found human organs," I said forcing the nausea down again.

"Oh dear," he said quietly.

"I suspect the wolf killed Seamus and then dragged him back into the classroom to…" my voice trailed off.

"That would fit the condition of the classroom," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Is there anything we can do for Harry?" I asked pleadingly.

Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"The only thing that may work is the Medroxy Lupus Arimus potion but I cannot guarantee if it will work thoroughly," Professor Dumbledore said quietly. "There's a fifty-fifty chance that it will."

"But we have to take that chance!" I said. "Who knows if Harry might and will kill again?"

"I know," Professor Dumbledore said gently. "Did Annabelle contact you?"

I looked at him shocked.

"How…?"

"Annabelle contacted me in the beginning of the year and told me what might happen if Professor Solaris scratched Harry or any student. She was concerned that it had happened already and wanted to know the name of the student that was 'infected'. I didn't know until you told me Harry was scratched when the wolf swiped at his wand and left marks on his wrist. I told her about Harry and you and what happened to Ron. She wanted to get in contact with you immediately. I told her that you two were off to Hogsmeade. She met you there, correct?"

I nodded.

"Then she heard about the killing and wanted to give you something stronger to keep the transformation from happening. Harry has to wear that medallion in order for it to work."

"He won't wear it and snaps at me whenever I ask him to," I said.

"Be careful as now he has the mind reading ability. Try to keep your mind clear around him," Professor Dumbledore continued.

"Thanks Professor," I said and turned to leave the Great Hall.

I met up with Harry in the common room.

"Where were you?" he asked. "I was worried."

"Oh. I just wanted to ask Professor Dumbledore a question," I said nonchalantly.

Harry froze and studied me, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"A question. About me right? About transforming?" he said shrewdly.

I swallowed. I didn't want to get him angry.

"Just to see if we can stop it," I said trying to keep my voice friendly.

"So you go behind my back and ask a teacher? Why don't you try asking me first next time?"

"Because you get mad at me every time I suggest it! You won't even wear that medallion!" I said.

"Because I don't want to! I don't have to do anything!" Harry growled.

"Don't you want to stop the transformation?" I asked shocked.

"Actually, no I don't," he replied. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

I just stood with my lower jaw dropped.

"I didn't think so," he said smugly. "Good-night."

With that, the turned and headed to the boys' dorm without so much as a backward glance or look of guilt.

Ginny appeared next beside me.

"What happened?" she asked looking upset and looked from me to where Harry had disappeared.

"Harry. Annabelle gave him a medallion that will stop the transformation if he wears it. He doesn't want to," I said feeling tears forming. "And when I asked him if he wanted to stop the transformation he said that he didn't."

Ginny looked shocked.

"Oh my God," she breathed. "What are we going to do now? Suppose on the next crescent moon he kills again?"

"And more violently," I added.

I began telling her what I found in the classroom in the cabinet. When I was done she looked sick.

"So you think Harry killed Seamus and then disemboweled him in the classroom?" she asked meekly.

I nodded. "How else would you account for the organ in the cabinet?"

Ginny went white.

"Is there anything else that will stop the transformation?"

"Just the Medroxy Lupus Arimus potion found in the Cheviot Hills and the special plant called Oliut that will stop it but those hills are almost at the border between England and Scotland. A good five days' travel time," I replied.

Ginny sighed.

"Which is worse? Traveling for five days or letting Harry roam free?"

"The thing is, if we travel, Harry could have five days to kill too," I sighed. "We can't win and I'm afraid there's only real one solution."

Ginny looked up.

"I'm going to have to kill him myself,"


	7. Turning

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

CHAPTER SEVEN-TURNING

I passed Ginny with a weight on my shoulders and heart and entered the girls' dorms. I really had no choice now.

There would be no guarantee that the potion would work plus, during the five days it took to get to the Cheviot Hills, Harry could kill more people in that time.

He had to be stopped abruptly. But the thing was…when could I do it and how? I knew Lycantor werewolves had a weakness to titanium. Where would I get that?

Deciding that I would have to think about that in the morning, I entered the girls' dorm and climbed into bed. I fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning, I awoke and for a moment, I seemed to forget what I had to do.

But the minute I saw Harry at breakfast, it all came flooding back. Remembering what Professor Dumbledore said about clearing my mind, I forced myself to think about absolutely nothing.

"Morning," I said brightly trying to keep everything light.

"Morning," he barked.

I pretended to ignore that.

He was engulfed in his breakfast then looked up at me when I sat down and began helping myself to some pancakes.

"Something's bothering you. I can sense it," he said narrowing his eyes.

"No, I'm fine," I lied grinning.

"No you're not," Harry said tilting his head. "I know something is bothering you but I can't tell."

"Alright. You got me. I'm just concerned that Professor Dumbledore will have a hard time finding that rogue animal that killed Seamus," I lied straight faced.

Harry had a smile on his face that sent chills down my spine.

"No. You're lying…but I can't seem to get what is bothering you. Bits and pieces…something about titanium and me,"

His smile broadened so that he resembled a wolf now. "You weren't thinking of killing me…were you?"

"No! Absolutely not! You're my best friend! Why would I?" I asked pretending to be scandalized.

"I don't know but I will find out," he smirked.

"You assume too much," I said digging into my pancakes.

"Do I now?" he smiled wolfishly again.

I didn't reply.

He leaned forward so that our faces were inches apart.

"Remember…I can read your thoughts. I will find out. If you cross me, you will pay," he grinned and then got up and left the Great Hall.

Ginny scooted closer to me.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"He's turning," I replied as tears formed in my eyes. "Annabelle was right. He is turning against me."

"Don't worry Hermione. He might just have male PMS," Ginny said half jokingly.

"I wish that were all it was," I said quietly looking after Harry in the direction he went.

After breakfast, we headed to History of Magic.

Harry was sitting next to me, but each time he touched me, I felt a tingle of nausea and fear but quickly was aware of my thoughts.

Every once and a while, Harry would look sideways at me with a smirk.

After Charms, we headed to Potions.

I added the ingredients correctly to my potion, but Harry seemed to be having trouble with them. Something that hasn't happened in a long time. It was like he had forgotten how to add them.

Due to that, his potion was a light purple instead of a deep violet. Professor Snape came over and immediately deducted ten points.

"What for?" Harry demanded.

"Because, Mr. Potter…your potion is all wrong," Professor Snape answered coolly.

"No it isn't. I added them correctly," Harry replied angrily.

"No, you didn't Harry. You forgot to add the 2 Wotrox nails," I said.

Harry turned to me.

"Who asked you? You good-for-nothing, snot nosed know-it-all?"

Several of the Gryffindors gasped and were looking at Harry as if he were a three headed Hippogriff.

Those words stung…deeply. Even Professor Snape looked startled.

"Mr. Potter…may I suggest being careful with your words and tone?" Professor Snape growled.

"Go ahead, you grease ball," Harry said.

Now, even the Slytherins were looking shocked. Even Malfoy.

"Harry," I said shocked and raised a hand to my mouth.

"Shut up. I wasn't talking to you. I can't believe I actually slept with you," Harry said looking disgusted and appalled.

Malfoy began snickering behind Professor Snape's back but Neville glared at him with such hate, that Malfoy had no choice but to stop.

"I would rather sleep with a Hippogriff than a pig," Harry continued.

I was emotionally hurt badly. Harry got up and so did I.

"I'm leaving," he announced.

"Harry please," I pleaded but to my horror, Harry grabbed me by the back of my head, grabbing a handful of hair and shoved me backward.

I landed against one of the desks and slid down.

Harry left.

Professor Snape came over to me and crouched down in front of me.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" he asked.

"Yeah I think so," I said, trying not to burst into tears in front of Professor Snape.

"Still the same. I think you should go to Madam Pomfrey's for a checkup. Avoid Potter," he replied. "Longbottom, will you take her?"

Neville nodded and he got out of his seat and came over to me, helping me get to my feet.

We began walking down the corridor.

"What's going on with Harry? I've never seen him so violent before," Neville asked curiously as we reached the hospital wing.

"He's going through some…changes," I said carefully.

"I'll say," Neville said.

Madam Pomfrey examined me from head to toe. I just had a slight concussion and a black and blue bruise on my arm. Neville stayed with me for a bit while Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion for the concussion.

I sighed. I needed to talk to someone else about Harry too. It can't just be up to Ginny and I.

I looked at Neville.

"Nev, what I'm about to say is absolutely true," I said slowly.

He nodded and waited for me to go on.

"Harry was scratched by the Lycantor last semester. Professor Solaris was the werewolf. When she swiped at his hand to knock the wand out of it, she caught his wrist and now Harry is changing," I said.

Neville didn't answer for a moment. Then, he spoke:

"I believe you. I actually suspected it myself but I didn't know how it would've come about," he replied. "What are you going to do?"

I breathed a sigh of relief and felt a rush of gratitude toward him.

"Dumbledore said that there is no guarantee that this potion would work, plus it takes five days to get where this special plant grows. Harry could easily kill in that time. My only choice is to kill him myself with titanium," I said quietly.

"The Oliut plant right?" Neville asked.

He was good at Herbology and maybe I felt a rush of hope if he knew of a plant that will help us without going all the way to the Cheviot Hills.

"Right," I said nodding.

"There's one more plant that might be able to help Harry," Neville said thoughtfully. "It's called the Frocrun Plant and it grows in cold climates. I think Hagrid knows about it."

"Do you think we can get it?" I asked eagerly.

Neville's face fell. "Oh crap. I forgot. The plant was banned back in the 1200's because of the potency of it. It killed a lot of people because they didn't know how much to give to people who showed 'werewolf' tendencies,"

All my hope came crashing down.

"Great. So me killing him with titanium is the only way," I muttered feeling that heaviness in my chest again.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," Neville apologized softly.

I looked at him curiously.

"Just curious…why did you believe me?"

"Well, you've always been the rational one of the trio," Neville grinned. "Why would you lie or make up stories now when you've never done that before?"

The trio. Something that will never again be applied to Harry and I because we are not a trio anymore. I didn't think we were even a two-some because of the way Harry was acting right now…even if he does get through this.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

An hour later, I was fit to leave. Neville escorted me back the common room. The curfew would be in effect in less than a half an hour.

As we hit the common room, Harry was stepping out of the portrait entrance. Immediately I saw the streak of jaundice flash across his emerald green eyes.

"So, after you slept with me you're going to him?" Harry demanded jerking his thumb toward Neville.

"No! I got sick during Potions because of what you did to me and he just helped me!" I shot back.

"Sure. Use that as an excuse," Harry snorted.

"READ MY MIND YOU ASSHOLE," I growled back.

Harry studied me for a moment then realization dawned on his face.

"Oh. You're right," he said. "Well, it better stay that way."

"What if it doesn't? Huh? What if I started going out with Neville?" I demanded putting my hands on my hips.

"He'll pay," Harry said giving Neville that wolfish smirk.

"Harry the way you're acting right now is a big turn-off. Okay? You're more angry for no reason and jumping to all kinds of wacked out conclusions. I know it's not your fault because you've changed…but try and fight it okay?" I said.

Harry studied me.

"So you still believe I've changed into a werewolf?"

"YES! Dammit! You changed already and killed Seamus!" I hissed.

Harry's shocked expression quickly turned to smugness.

"Well, he deserved it. The prick was telling Dean how he'd like to take you and bang you but looks like I already beat him to it,"

I felt sick now. At what he said and the sight of him. I never thought I'd actually and literally be sick at the sight of him because I loved him so much. But now, he turned my stomach.

"Ugh. I'm going into the common room," I said clearly disgusted.

I brushed past Harry and Neville followed. I turned around and saw Harry grab Neville by his arm.

"If you so much as touch one hair on her head I'm coming after you," Harry growled.

I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore.

"WE'RE THROUGH!" I screamed at him. "I CANNOT TAKE YOUR AGGRESSIVE BEHAVIOR ANYMORE!"

Harry turned to me. His eyes looked dangerous as well as his expression.

"What are you saying?"

"I'M SAYING THAT WE ARE NO MORE!" I shouted. "WE'VE SEPARATED!"

"You're making a big mistake!" Harry snarled and pushed Neville into me before stalking off down the corridor.

Neville and I entered the common room.

"Are you sure that was such a good idea?" Neville asked me in a small voice. "You know what he's capable of."

"I know. But I just can't take it anymore," I said quietly. "It's tearing me apart. Maybe if we were separated killing him might not be so hard."

"Of course it will be hard! You've known each other for almost six years now. Plus I can tell you love him," Neville said softly.

"Loved him is more like it. Now I don't know anymore. I don't even know him," I said sadly.

Neville just shyly put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a squeeze.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry wasn't sitting at the Gryffindor table. To my shock and horror, he was sitting at the Slytherin table with Malfoy and Goyle.

Neville sat down across from me in Harry's usual spot.

"Great. Now he's with the Slytherins," Neville said shaking his head. "Maybe he's asking Malfoy for some more good names to call you."

He added the last sentence darkly.

I studied Harry.

"I don't think so. Something else is going on in that head of his," I said quietly.

Harry must've sensed my thoughts because he turned and looked at me and Neville with a smirk before turning back to Malfoy.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed us. Naturally, the silence fell immediately. He just had that air about him that was powerful. I sighed.

"I have some good news. I have found someone to take on the task of finding that rogue animal that killed Seamus Finnigan. Her name is Annabelle Walters," Professor Dumbledore said. "Please enter, Miss Annabelle."

All heads turned toward the double doors leading into the Great Hall. A girl entered that was terribly familiar.

"That's Annabelle Solaris!" I whispered to Neville. "She's the one that gave me a medallion to help Harry with the transformation."

Neville nodded. Ginny caught my eye and sat on the other side of Neville.

"That's Annabelle right?" she whispered quietly.

I nodded.

"I thought her last name was Solaris?" Ginny continued.

"It is. But if Professor Dumbledore said 'Annabelle Solaris' I think there'd be uproar. Remember last semester with Solaris?"

Ginny nodded. "Thank God Dumbledore used his head,"

"He's not dumb," Neville said affectionately.

Annabelle spied us and headed over to the Gryffindor table.

"Please sit anywhere," Professor Dumbledore said.

She sat down beside me.

"How's it going?" she whispered as the rest of the students went back to their usual chatter and there wasn't much laughter anymore.

"Horrible. Harry is out of control now. He's sitting with the Slytherins now and I don't think it's meant for friendly reasons. He can read minds now," I replied grimly.

"Right. So each of you must be mindful of your thoughts," Annabelle said looking from Ginny to Neville. "Do they know everything?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Okay. So we can work in a group now," Annabelle said. "I'm pretending to look for that 'rogue' creature supposedly so you might see me snooping around the corridors pretending to look for clues and stuff."

"Gotcha," I said.

"I just wish none of this ever happened," I said quietly.

"I know…believe me. But we have to stop him," Annabelle said.

The bell rang ending breakfast. Harry spied us and came over to us.

"So you've brought your werewolf expert in for the hunt?" he grinned.

Annabelle reached into her pocket and pulled out a Muggle knife.

She lightly pressed it against Harry's chest.

"Careful, Lycantor," Annabelle sneered. "The blade is made of titanium. One cut from it and you'd be history."

Harry sneered back.

"Careful yourself. You don't know who you're messing with,"

With that, he began heading out of the Great Hall.

"Come on Neville, we've got Transfiguration now," I said glumly.

"Stick together. I will not leave until he is stopped. Try not to set him off in anyway," Annabelle said. "He's definitely already turned."


	8. The Second Disappearance

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

CHAPTER EIGHT-THE SECOND DISAPPEARANCE

Neville and I headed to Transfiguration Class.

I wondered if I should tell Professor McGonagall that Harry's changed further. After all, she was the head of our house.

We learned how to transfigure a box into a kitten. Harry wasn't sitting next to me. He was sitting in the back far away. Neville was sitting beside me.

After class, Neville and I headed up to Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Professor? Harry's changed further," I said quietly hugging my textbook against my chest.

"What do you mean, Miss Granger?" she asked alert now.

"He's turned against me and is more aggressive. He doesn't want anything more to do with me," I said fighting back the tears.

Professor McGonagall looked grave for a moment then sympathetic.

"I know how hard this must be for you. Believe me I do. We won't give up until we help him," Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor Dumbledore said that the chance of the Medroxy Lupus Arimus potion working was slim. What do we do?" I asked.

"We've got to take that chance as there is also a slim chance that it will work," she said.

"That makes sense," I said as a bit of hope began surfacing. "Maybe we don't have to give up hope all together."

"You should never give up on friends," she said then gave us a wink before leaving.

Neville and I followed behind.

I started feeling a little bit better now and I felt bad for snapping at Harry like that yesterday.

I found him in the common room staring at the fire that afternoon.

"Harry? I'm so sorry I snapped at you yesterday," I apologized.

Harry looked up.

"So now you're sorry?" he asked coldly.

"Yes! I didn't mean it! I was just so upset about everything!" I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

"Sorry. You're crawling back to me and that is pathetic," Harry responded.

He got up and walked past me.

"Harry please," I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He arched his head around and bit down on my hand.

I screamed as I felt warm blood flowing. I yanked my hand away and cradled it against me. I stared at him.

He wiped the blood from his chin with the sleeve of his robe.

"See you around,"

With that, he left the common room.

Ginny entered the common room.

"Hermione! Oh my God! What happened?" she cried rushing to my side.

"Harry bit me," I cringed cradling the hand against me tighter.

"Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey," Ginny said.

As Ginny and I were walking to the hospital wing, I turned to her.

"The funeral is coming up isn't it?" I asked quietly.

She fell silent for a moment then spoke.

"Next week. I'm going home for a few days then coming back," Ginny replied.

"I…" I began but Ginny cut me off.

"Listen, I know you won't be able to make it because you've got a lot on your plate now with Harry. Don't worry about it. I understand," she said giving me a gentle hug.

We continued to the hospital wing.

"Again?" Madam Pomfrey said. "What on earth are you kids doing?"

But she didn't say any more and put a salve on the bite wound before bandaging it with a white bandage. It went around my hand and left my thumb and fingers free.

Ginny and I left.

Annabelle caught up with us in the common room but Harry had not returned.

"What happened?" she asked gesturing to my hand.

"Harry bit me," I replied plopping down on the couch.

Annabelle's face drained of all color.

"Yes, yes I know what will happen now," I muttered. "But I'm wearing the medallion."

With that, I pulled out the medallion and put it around my head and it fell against my chest. I tucked it into the robe.

"Will Hermione change now?" Ginny asked weakly.

"Not as long as she's wearing that medallion. She will be safe," Annabelle replied.

"So what do we do about Harry?" I asked ignoring what Annabelle said. I didn't want to worry over what will happen to me right now. I needed to focus on Harry.

"Well, I could go to the Cheviot Hills and get the plant for you," Annabelle said thoughtfully. "But that would require permission from Dumbledore."

"I'm sure he'd give it to you," Ginny said.

"Yes, but the thing is, when I'm gone, will you be able to handle everything here with Harry?" Annabelle asked.

"If I have to," I replied firmly.

"Okay. I won't go yet. I've got to find that 'rogue' creature remember?" Annabelle said smiling.

We nodded.

Neville arrived soon and sat down beside Annabelle.

"Are you really Professor Solaris' daughter?" he asked.

Annabelle nodded. "But I'm not a werewolf. I'm here to stop them,"

"Good," Neville said looking relieved and happy.

"I dread the next crescent moon," I sighed.

Ginny checked her calendar again.

"There's a crescent moon on Friday. Three days from now,"

"Great," I muttered.

After that, Annabelle met up with the teachers and pretended to be searching for the 'rogue' creature in the corridor. Only Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall and Snape knew the truth. I guess he figured we would have a better chance of helping Harry with Annabelle there.

Ginny, Neville and I went to our classes. Harry avoided us at all costs. I had to admit at first it stung, now, I was secretly glad. I tried to make up with him but obviously he wanted nothing to do with it. So that was perfectly fine now.

I had to help Neville with his potion because he added the ingredients wrongly. To my surprise, Professor Snape didn't yell at Neville or me.

Which, I found refreshing but at the same time unnerving. Usually he yells at me for helping Neville. But maybe he knew about Harry and didn't want to pressure us.

After Potions, we headed to History of Magic. Professor Binns was talking to us about the Harix Revolts of the 1200's. Harix's were large creatures. They were a cross between horses and Rhinoceros's

They were kept as pets in largely populated areas and one day they just went crazy and stampeded the whole village and other villages nearby.

Harry came late to History of Magic and told Binns that he had been sick in the bathroom.

Professor Binns didn't mind and just nodded.

But secretly, we knew that Harry was taking his time and felt at leisure. If anyone started with him, it would be the last thing they ever did.

It was like he was the king and we were his servants.

I shivered at that thought. Imagine having a werewolf for a leader. He would corrupt others.

Suddenly, I snapped to alertness.

_Maybe that's why he was talking with Malfoy! Maybe he wanted to get someone else on his side!_

I nudged Ginny.

She looked at me.

"What?" she asked.

"I think I know why Harry was sitting with the Slytherins,"

"Why?"

"He was trying to get followers,"

Ginny looked at me confused.

"Followers?"

"Lycantor werewolves corrupt and manipulate people. I bet he was trying to get Malfoy and Goyle on his side!" I said.

"But why? Do you think he's trying to start a war or something?" Ginny asked.

I looked at her.

"It might be,"

Ginny exhaled. "If that happens, we will be greatly out-numbered!"

I nodded. "I know…but right now we really don't know his plot. Even though we know him better than anyone, we really don't know how his mind works now with the wolf influence,"

Ginny nodded gravely.

After History of Magic, we headed back to the common room before Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration.

"I just realized that Professor Dumbledore has said absolutely nothing about the new teacher!" Ginny cried.

Neville looked up at us.

"You're right,"

"Why would he keep it a secret?"

"Unless it's a surprise?" I mused.

We didn't know.

Just then, Annabelle entered the common room.

"Oh good. You guys are here," she said and sat down next to Neville.

"Professor Dumbledore has just asked me to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Annabelle said. "He didn't want to say anything without giving away my true reason for being here incase Harry would read his mind. Plus, he thinks that once Harry knows that I know about werewolves, he might be a little nervous to show any signs."

"Ah…but you're only what? 16? 19?" I asked.

Annabelle smiled.

"I'm flattered but actually, I'm 24 years old,"

Ginny, Neville and I's jaws dropped. She looked no older than 18 years old.

"Cool," Ginny grinned.

Annabelle grinned back.

So we went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Most of the students were just as confused as we had been. But Annabelle told them that Dumbledore had asked her to teach, since it was her field of Dark Creatures and Dark Arts.

Ginny, Neville and I knew otherwise and sat in class feeling a bit relieved knowing that if Harry showed any signs, that she would know what to do. Of course, the other students had no idea.

Harry once again showed up late for DADA class with the excuse that he had tripped down the stairs. Naturally, there were no bruises or cuts on him. Annabelle eyed him warily, but said nothing. To my surprise, Harry didn't even seem to recognize her.

He was sitting with the Slytherins again.

It was starting to unnerve me now.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

_What are you up to with the Slytherins?_

I turned my attention back to what Annabelle was saying.

"Did you ever do werewolves?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes, but we really didn't cover them thoroughly," Lavender replied.

"Okay. As most of you know, there are two kinds…Verit and Malox. But did you also know there is a third kind?" Annabelle continued.

From the surprise on each face, that suggested 'no'.

"The third kind is more aggressive and most difficult to stop. It is called Lycantor," Annabelle said.

"Is that what Professor Solaris was?" Harry asked suddenly.

To my relief, Annabelle didn't even flinch.

"Yes," Annabelle said without any hesitation or emotion.

Annabelle seemed to go into a trance. Probably not thinking of anything so he wouldn't read her mind.

Harry didn't say anything more.

Annabelle continued to describe the Lycantor's physical appearance and temperament. Harry seemed genuinely nonplussed about the whole thing and seemed downright cheery.

After that, we headed back to the common room to get some sleep.

I pulled Neville aside.

"Do me a favor…keep an eye on Harry. Make sure he doesn't do anything more. If he does, go right to Dumbledore. Do not hesitate and stall by telling me okay? And be careful," I replied.

Neville nodded and headed to the boys' dorm.

Ginny turned to me.

"Wasn't that odd how Harry seemed to be carefree about what Annabelle was saying? It was like he didn't even care,"

"I know. That's what's so weird," I shivered.

Just then Harry appeared and smiled at me.

"You were wondering what I was doing with the Slytherins," he replied.

It took me a minute to realize what he was saying, and then I snapped out of it.

Harry leaned forward as I leaned back away from him.

"Let's just say, humans might be on the endangered species list," he smirked and headed to the boys' dorm.

After he was gone, I turned to Ginny.

"I did not like the sound of that," I replied.

"Neither did I," Ginny said looking scared and upset. "There was a reason why he said that."

I really began to have a bad feeling.

Ginny and I headed to bed.

The next morning at breakfast, I noticed that Malfoy has his arm bandaged as well as Goyle and naturally, Harry was sitting with them talking.

I nudged Ginny.

"What happened to them?" she asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

After a few moments when the food appeared, I noticed that Neville wasn't around.

"Where's Neville?" I asked alarmed.

"I don't know," Ginny replied as her expression changed to concern and a bit of fear.

"You don't suppose…" Ginny's voice trailed off.

Panic began settling in now.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed us again. Silence rolled across the Great Hall like a tidal wave.

My heart began pounding and I began breathing heavily. Professor Dumbledore had a grave expression on his face…something had happened again.

"Something's happened again," I replied to Ginny not taking my eyes off Professor Dumbledore.

"I have some distressing news," Professor Dumbledore began.

Ginny and I exchanged looks of terror and fear.

"There has been another murder," Dumbledore continued.

Murmurs went around and whispers.

"Who and what house?" Dean asked.

"Neville Longbottom of Gryffindor. He was found on the grounds half eaten,"

(End Chapter Music-"My little box" from the movie soundtrack "Ghost Ship")


	9. Deja Vu

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

CHAPTER NINE-DÉJÀ VU

Ginny and I looked at each other then toward the Slytherin table.

Harry had a smug expression on his face.

I felt a lump of tears rising in my throat.

Another person I liked and cared about…gone.

I could tell by Annabelle's expression that she was just as shocked and upset.

"Annabelle has informed me that she is going to set a trap for the rogue creature that is terrorizing the school," Professor Dumbledore went on. "I still do not understand why anyone was out after the curfew. Now I'm going to tighten it. I will have teachers patrolling each floor and corridor. Anyone out of bed will be punished by suspension."

Whispers went around.

As we were leaving the Great Hall, some of the students were commenting on Professor Dumbledore's new rule.

"Thank God! I'm never leaving my common room!"

"You won't catch me out after dark anymore!"

"He's so smart. I'm glad he's the head of the school!"

I turned to Ginny.

"It looks like its just you and me now,"

The week went by fast. Ginny packed her things and got ready to leave the school.

"I feel so bad leaving you alone here to deal with Mr. Monster," Ginny replied looking guilty.

I had to laugh at the 'Mr. Monster' comment. "It's okay. You need to go home and put some closure on Ron's death," I added seriously.

She smiled and threw her arms around me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Take care and be careful okay? I don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't take it," Ginny said as she released me.

I felt some tears forming in my eyes as Ginny grabbed her trunk and left the girls' dorm. The train would be taking her back to Kings Cross where the Weasley's would meet her and then they would go from there.

I sighed and plopped down on the couch. Harry had not come into the common room now for a week. My suspicions were that he was staying with the Slytherins.

I had no one left now except Annabelle. But two people were nothing against a werewolf that could literally tear your arms and legs out of their sockets.

Just then, a sharp pain shot across my abdomen. I wrapped my arms against my stomach and cringed.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked.

I looked up. It was a girl. A first year. She was looking at me with concern.

"Yeah. I just got a stomach ache," I said.

But suddenly, it seemed that my hearing and sense of smell sharpened.

I could smell the girls' perfume and hear the ticking of the hands on her watch.

"Here. Try some of this," she said handing me a flask.

"What is it?" I asked cautiously taking it from her.

"Just a good old Muggle remedy to cure stomach aches. It's called Ginger Ale," she replied.

I took a sip.

After a few moments, I began to feel better. Much better.

"Thanks," I said handing her the flask back.

"You welcomed. I'm Jenny Harris," she introduced. "I know who you are."

She added with a grin.

I grinned back.

"I heard about your friend Ron. I'm so sorry," she continued solemnly.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Where is your other friend?" she asked looking around.

"He's…not feeling well," I answered, not wanting to tell her that he is now a werewolf and he's the one killing the students.

"Too bad," Jenny replied. "I have Care of Magical Creatures now. Can you show me where to go? I'm not to sure."

"Sure," I said.

I led her out of the common room and onto the grounds where Hagrid was standing by the lake. My steps slowed down a bit. Flashes of what happened last semester flashed across my eyes.

I saw the Marwizjol grab me with its tentacle and pull me under. Harry sliding onto his stomach to grab me.

I saw me going under and Harry diving in after me; then the whole ghost episode.

"Are you alright, Hermione? You look pale," Jenny said concerned.

Her voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yes," I said smiling. "Hello Hagrid."

"Hullo 'Ermione! How are yeh doing? And where's 'Arry?" he asked brightly.

Jenny stood next to the other first years and talked to them excitedly. They kept shooting me glances every once and a while. I guess it was like meeting a celebrity to them.

"Harry's…changed," I said slowly.

"What do yeh mean?" Hagrid asked.

"He's not really human anymore," I continued and then launched into the whole story.

When I was done, he looked shocked and stunned.

"He killed Neville. I know it," I said miserably. "Because Neville was helping me."

"I don't believe it," Hagrid said sadly, shaking his head. "Maybe Neville left you a note or something? Or maybe he figured something out?"

"Maybe. I'll have to check the boys' dorm room," I muttered. "What are you teaching the first years?"

I was nervous to hear his answer.

"Threnody's," Hagrid replied.

Threnody's were small fish that lived in the lake. They were able to get onto land as well. They were harmless and perfect for a first year student.

They were bright red with white fins.

I smiled at Jenny. She grinned broadly at me and waved.

I headed back to the castle.

Later on that night, Jenny wasn't at dinner. I was getting a bit nervous. I turned to Lavender.

"Have you seen Jenny Harris? She's a first year and she isn't here," I asked.

"She might be in the library," Lavender said. "First years usually like to get book smart so they don't fail in the classes."

I thanked her and fled to the library. She wasn't there, but her friends were. There were about 5 of them in a group. 2 boys and 3 girls.

I rushed over to them.

"Hi!" one of the first year boys said eagerly.

"Hi. Where's Jenny?" I asked out of breath.

"We don't know," the boy replied frowning. "She said she wanted to take a walk but I haven't seen her since we got back from Transfiguration."

"I'm going to look for her," I replied.

"I'll come and help you. She's my sister," the boy said.

I nodded and he got up from his seat and followed me out of the library.

"I'm Scott Harris," he said.

He had short, wavy, thick black hair and blue eyes. He looked nothing like his sister. Jenny had shoulder length dark brown hair and honey-brown eyes.

"She got her looks from my mum," Scott said blushing.

"That's fine. Right now I'm worried about Jenny. Do you know what's going on here in the castle?" I asked distractedly as we searched outside now on the grounds.

"Some sort of animal is attacking students right? Two from Gryffindor were killed," Scott replied.

"Right. It's a wolf," I replied.

"A wolf?" Scott asked tilting his head. "How do you know?"

"I have a hunch," I said quickly.

We looked around by the greenhouses. No Jenny.

Then around by Hagrid's hut. Nothing. It wasn't until I turned toward the lake that I saw something floating face down on the surface in the moonlight.

Without a word, I ran full speed toward the lake.

"JENNY!" Scott cried from behind me.

I dove into the lake. Scott remained on the shore.

I swam out to her and grabbed her. Her body was ice cold and she wasn't breathing.

I pulled her back onto the shore and laid her onto her back.

"Go get help!" I said to Scott.

He didn't need telling twice. He flew back toward the castle.

I began doing CPR on her. I hoped I was doing it right, but I wasn't about to let her die.

Shortly, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape arrived with Scott.

After a few minutes, Jenny turned onto her side and coughed up lake water.

Her eyes focused on me.

"Her-Hermione? What happened?" she asked. "I'm cold."

Professor McGonagall pulled off her robe and wrapped it around Jenny. The ground was covered in snow now. When we exhaled, our breath came out in puffs of steam.

"Get her inside," Professor Dumbledore said. "And give her a Reswex Potion to warm her up."

Professor Snape nodded and followed Professor McGonagall back into the castle. Scott followed also. Professor Dumbledore turned to me.

"I'm sorry about Neville," he said quietly.

"Thanks. Somehow Harry had to know Neville was helping me!" I said.

"Might I suggest going to the boys' dorm? Maybe Neville left a clue or something behind," Professor Dumbledore said.

"That's what Professor McGonagall said," I said.

"Annabelle will be talking with you tonight in the common room. I am aware that Harry is staying with the Slytherins," Professor Dumbledore said.

"He said something strange to me earlier," I said. "He said that 'Let's just say that humans might be on the endangered species list'."

Dumbledore's expression turned grave.

"That sounds like he wants to start something. A war or revolt,"

"And Malfoy and Goyle had their arms bandaged. They weren't the other day," I continued hoping that the last words Dumbledore said I didn't hear.

"It sounds like he's trying to get followers. Be careful. Annabelle said she should have everything under control soon," Professor Dumbledore said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure you didn't want to go with Miss Weasley back home to the funeral?"

"No. I need to stay here and protect as many students as possible. I'm not going to let Harry destroy anymore," I said firmly.

Professor Dumbledore just gave me a concerned look before heading back to the castle himself. I soon followed.

The next morning at breakfast, Jenny and Scott were sitting at the table. Feeling a bit lonely, I decided to join them.

"Hey Jenny. How are you feeling?" I asked brightly as I sat down beside Scott.

But Jenny's eyes were glued to the entrance to the Great Hall. I followed her gaze. There was nothing there.

"Is she okay?" I whispered to Scott.

"She's been acting weirdly since we got in last night," Scott said. "She told me she sees Neville."

At that my alertness snapped into overdrive.

"I think she's just in shock over nearly drowning," Scott replied digging into his pancakes and sausage.

But Jenny had the awfully familiar look on her face that I knew too well.

The look that says she's seeing spirits.

After breakfast, Scott was the first to leave Gryffindor table. I turned to Jenny.

"Jenny…what do you see?" I asked.

Jenny's eyes moved onto me.

"You're already dead," she said looking scared before fleeing the Great Hall.

"What on earth was that about?" I muttered to myself.

Annabelle pulled me aside after her class.

I told her what happened.

"Weird. This is exactly what happened to you last semester? Only when the ghosts went to attack you, everything popped back to normal?" Annabelle asked when I told her everything…including what happened to me.

I nodded. "I think Jenny is seeing them now. She said something funny. She said that I was already dead,"

Annabelle rubbed the back of her neck.

"That is weird," she replied.

"Listen. I found this note next to Neville's bed," Annabelle said seriously.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded parchment.

"I snuck into the dorm so you wouldn't have to. I know how to keep my mind clearer easier than you," she continued.

I took the note and began reading it:

Hermione,

Harry knows I'm helping you. He knows what I'm thinking. I can't keep my mind clear anymore. It's hard!

He wants to start a war with the humans! Lycantor's against humans! It will happen soon! That's why he's been sitting with the Slytherins! To gain 'soldiers' if you will! He knows I'm writing this! He's coming after me!

He's…

There were two large blood stains after the word 'He's'. I raised my eyes to Annabelle.

"Harry told Neville everything then killed him, figuring he wouldn't tell me. But he didn't know Neville wrote this note," I said solemnly as I folded it again and tucked it into the pocket of my robe.

"Good God," Annabelle said exhaling.

"Professor Dumbledore was right," I said my voice shaking. "Harry wants to start a war."

"A war?" Annabelle asked.

I nodded. "That's why Malfoy and Goyle had their arms bandaged but yet they weren't the other day. He's going after 'soldiers',"

Annabelle looked frightened for the first time since we met her.

"Werewolf soldiers that are Lycantor's? We have no chance if that happens,"

"We have to stop him!" I said.

"Titanium is the only way, remember?" Annabelle said.

"Yeah, but where are we going to get titanium to kill three werewolves? I know you only have that knife right?" I asked.

Annabelle smiled.

"I have my sources,"

"How soon can we do it?" I asked.

"When the next crescent moon comes, all three will change. Are you sure that you have the medallion around your neck to stop your transformation?" Annabelle said.

I reached around my neck to feel for the chain.

It wasn't there.

"Oh my God! I must've lost the medallion in the lake when I saved Jenny!" I cried frantically.

Annabelle looked at me gravely.

"Then Jenny was right…you are already dead,"


	10. Dangling

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

CHAPTER TEN-DANGLING

I felt a mixture of emotions…fear…anger…grief and sadness.

Jenny wouldn't come within ten feet of me. Scott still talked to me because he thought Jenny was in some sort of stupor and depression over nearly drowning in the lake.

I was truly alone now. Annabelle said that there was nothing she could do for me since I lost the medallion. There would be a crescent moon the day after tomorrow.

But she still talked to me though and felt sympathetic toward me. She didn't act like Jenny had.

A few days later, Ginny came back to school feeling a bit better.

That was, until I told her what happened.

"You can't change!" she cried looking upset. "That would mean that I'm going to lose you and Harry!"

"I know," I said miserably. "If I become cruel toward you or kill anyone, promise me you will kill me first."

Ginny had tears in her eyes.

"I promise,"

That morning at breakfast, Jenny took one look at me and sat down the far end of the table.

I sighed.

Ginny sat across from me and we began eating.

"What's with her?" Ginny asked looking amused and yet annoyed.

"She said something weird to me before…that I was already dead," I muttered taking a bite of my pancake.

"Weird," Suddenly, Ginny's face lit up.

"Hey. I just realized something and I think you should've by now," Ginny said eagerly.

I looked at her confused for a moment.

"What happened to Jenny was the same thing that happened to you remember?"

Realization dawned on me.

"You're right! Why didn't I see it before?" I asked slapping my forehead.

"Because I think your mind has been on Harry," Ginny said softly.

I nodded.

It was totally weird though. How Jenny was exactly like me last semester…but then I began thinking…was it all real?

I mean, when the ghosts surrounded me, we were transported I guess you could say, back to the beginning of the year. Did that mean that I was supposed to have a second chance? And when the ghosts did that, something saved me?

I shook my head. This was a real nightmare. One I hoped that I would wake up from soon.

Ginny just studied me then returned to eating.

The bell rang, ending breakfast and we headed to our classes. Ginny went off to Care of Magical Creatures and I headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Annabelle taught us more on werewolves and the one spell that might kill the werewolf. It was called the Terforcaz Charm. When performed correctly, and when it was aimed at the wolf's throat, it would cause the jugular vein to burst, causing the wolf to bleed to death. It was violent, but no other charm or magical spell would do the trick. Not even the Avada Kedavra spell.

There were 5 known cases where the Terforcaz spell worked. Two in Transylvania and two in the United States and one here in England.

It was our only chance that might stop Harry from creating an army of werewolves.

Just at the thought, I shivered. So far, there were only three infected. Three wolves were easy to deal with then 100 say.

I sighed. At least there were only three.

After DADA, Annabelle accompanied me to my other classes. Nevertheless, Professor Snape didn't object, which was a relief.

We went to our other classes and finally, it was dinner time. Annabelle and Ginny sat with me. Still relieved about there only being three people 'infected', I casually glanced over at the Slytherins.

But, there were 10 more students either with bandages on their arms, hands, necks or legs which were more visible on the girls.

Fear crept into my chest now. I nudged Annabelle and Ginny.

"Good grief! There's thirteen now 'infected'!" Annabelle cried.

"That's unbelievable," Ginny cried too.

"We've got to stop him now. Thirteen is basically a pack now!" Annabelle continued.

"But how? Do you think that the Terforcaz spell would work on thirteen wolves? We'd be out numbered!" Ginny said.

"Not if Professors Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall got on our side. It would be thirteen against seven," I replied.

"I still say we'd be out numbered. The only way would be to get _all _the teachers to use it plus us," Annabelle replied. "You really shouldn't underestimate a Lycantor werewolf. They are more powerful than you think."

"I know that already," I said. "But we can't just stand by and watch Harry turn students into wolves for his army."

Annabelle sighed. "You're right. When can we do it?"

Ginny pulled out her pocket calendar. Annabelle and I exchanged looks.

"What? I always carry one around. Birthdays you know," Ginny said defensively.

Annabelle and I just grinned.

"It's okay. You've saved us time," I said.

Ginny grinned back and consulted the calendar.

Her face fell.

"There's a crescent moon tonight," she replied looking pale.

Annabelle and I exchanged nervous looks.

I could very well change tonight.

"I'm going to see if I can find that medallion for you," Ginny replied. "We will stop the transformation."

I smiled at her gratefully.

After dinner, Ginny had a few hours before the curfew was in effect.

Annabelle and I stayed in the common room nervously.

Around 11:09, I felt a sharp pain shoot across my abdomen. I cried out and doubled over.

"Hermione? Oh Ginny hurry up! Please find it!" Annabelle whispered scared.

After a few moments, the pain stopped.

"Are you okay?" Annabelle asked uncertainly.

"Yeah. I'm fine now," I said smiling at her.

Relief flooded over her face.

11:30 PM

Ginny returned looking upset and soaked. A heavy snow began falling outside. Thick blankets of snow now covered the ground. Frost clung to the branches of the Whomping Willow.

Bits of snow clung to her hair and robe on the shoulders. She shivered and pulled off her hooded cloak.

"Did you find it?" Annabelle asked eagerly.

"No," Ginny said miserably. "The clasp must've loosened while you were in the lake Hermione. It's not anywhere near the shoreline."

I sighed and buried my head into my hands.

What was I going to do now?

12:00 MIDNIGHT.

The pain returned. I cried out again. Ginny and Annabelle watched me nervously and worriedly.

I slid off the couch and landed on my hands and knees, staring at the carpet.

"Hermione?" Annabelle asked weakly.

I didn't answer. The pain was shooting up my entire body and it felt like it was on fire.

Thick, white fur began sprouting all over my body. My legs bent into haunches and my hands stretched into paws, but still looked human. Thick black nails grew out from where my fingernails and toenails should be and curled under like claws; My back lengthened and narrowed slightly; My chest expanded, straining the material of my robe and uniform. My ears grew and tapered into points; my nose and jaw slid forward into a snout. White canines and incisors slid down under violet lips. A long red tongue lolled out and rested between the bottom two canines. My eyes changed into a jaundice color. I shook my body and sent the torn halves of my uniform and robe flying.

GINNY.

Hermione's human form was gone. Now all that remained was a white wolf.

Annabelle and I jumped to our feet and she pushed me behind her protectively. She pulled out a knife with a titanium blade.

"What are you doing? This is Hermione!" I whispered.

"It's not Hermione anymore, Ginny. It's a monster and evil," Annabelle replied brandishing the knife in front of her.

The wolf turned and looked at us. The ears flicked back and forth but made no sign of aggression.

Even Annabelle started to hesitate.

"She's not making any aggressive moves toward us, Annabelle," I said. "I think she would've by now, no?"

Annabelle slowly lowered her knife.

"Yes. The first thing she would've done was snarl and start to walk toward us," Annabelle said.

All the wolf did was drop to all fours and then raise its head to the sky and sniff.

"What is she doing?" I asked still staying close to Annabelle incase the wolf did become aggressive.

"I don't know. She's sniffing for something," Annabelle said studying the wolf.

The wolf seemed to have found what it was looking for because it let out a low growl and looked back at us before it reached the portrait entrance.

"I think she wants us to follow her," Annabelle said amazed.

"Let's go!" I said eagerly.

"It might be dangerous and a trick," Annabelle said firmly.

"I don't think so," I said.

Annabelle sighed.

"Okay let's go,"

We followed the white wolf out of the Gryffindor common room and out into the corridor.

"WOLF!" the Fat Lady screamed immediately.

"Erm, no it's just my dog," Annabelle said quickly. "I forgot to tell Dumbledore about her."

The Fat Lady seemed to believe her and fell quiet again.

We continued to follow the white wolf down one corridor and up the staircase that led to the roof.

When we stepped out onto the roof, there was Harry, Crabbe, Goyle and the others standing there in wolf form.

Annabelle stopped short so that I ended up bumping into her.

"I told you it was a trap," she said angrily and frightened.

But to our amazement, the white wolf snarled and lunged for Harry.

"I told you I didn't think so," I replied back to her.

The white wolf laid back her ears and snarled at the other wolves. The one that was Harry…or at least I thought it was, stepped back and let the other wolves step forward and he kept his head low.

The white wolf then began fighting with the other wolves. She clamped her jaws around their throats and tugged. Miraculously, she wasn't wounded too badly. One of the wolves came toward us but Annabelle threw her knife at it. It was lodged between its eyes.

The wolf fell to its side dead.

The white wolf still had three more wolves to go. She was fighting with a russet colored wolf.

"We've got to help her," I said to Annabelle.

Annabelle looked at me.

"Helping a Lycantor? You've seen what it did to your friend Harry!" she hissed.

"But Hermione isn't like that! She would've killed us the minute she changed and she didn't," I argued.

Annabelle sighed.

"Very well,"

We pulled out our wands and aimed them at the remaining wolves.

"_Terforcaz_!" we yelled in unison.

Two jets of a bright turquoise shot out from the tips of our wands and hit two of the wolves. They stood for a moment, and then a large burst of blood escaped from their necks. They fell forward dead. The snow on the roof was now ruby colored.

"_Terforcaz_!" I yelled again at the third wolf.

It fell down beside the others dead.

It was just the gray wolf and the white wolf…Harry and Hermione.

Annabelle and I watched as the white wolf lunged for the gray wolf.

They began fighting.

Suddenly, the gray wolf grabbed a hold of the white wolf's throat and tossed it over the edge of the roof.

I screamed. The gray wolf was dangling the white wolf over the roof. The white wolf was snarling and it swiped at the gray wolf's face all four claws extended.

Four long deep scratch marks formed from the gray wolf's cheek across its snout and under the other eye.

I lunged forward to the gray wolf. It flicked back its ears and threw out a hairy arm to stop me. From the force, I was knocked backward into the snow on my back and was knocked out.

ANNABELLE.

Ginny was knocked out and lying on her back on the snow. The two wolves were still snarling and the white wolf swiped at the gray wolf again. But then, the gray wolf released its grip on the white wolf's throat.

"NOOO!" I cried.

The gray wolf dropped to all fours and to my surprise, bounded past me and back into the castle.

I ran to the edge of the roof. I looked down. The white wolf was lying on its side not moving.

Ginny began coming to.

She moaned and propped herself up onto her elbows.

"Come on!" I cried grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet.

We ran down the stairs from the roof and out onto the grounds and around to the side of the castle where the wolf was lying.

It was letting out little whines. Ginny and I cautiously approached it.

"I think she's hurt," Ginny said as she crouched down beside one of its paw-like hands. The jaundice eyes were locked on Ginny and I.

I crouched down beside Ginny.

"She should be okay in the morning. Remember she has excellent metabolism," I replied.

Sure enough, the sun began rising. The wolf let out one last whine before everything started shrinking away until Hermione's human form was back to its original form.

Although she was naked. I quickly pulled off my robe and wrapped it around her.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as we began leading her back into the castle where it was warm.

"You changed and so did the others that were infected. They were on the roof. We killed them all," I replied.

"Even Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No. He got away," I replied irritably.

"I didn't hurt any of you did I?" Hermione asked scared.

"No. Actually, you led us up to the roof," Ginny said.

"Don't worry about Harry," Hermione said, something changing in her voice.

"Why not?" I asked.

Hermione had a smile on her face that sent chills down my spine.

"Let's just say, he's about become the endangered species here,"


	11. The Ghost

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

CHAPTER ELEVEN-THE GHOST

We got Hermione back to the common room and in fresh, dry clothes.

She was shivering and we were afraid that she might've caught pneumonia.

"Go get Madam Pomfrey. Just tell her that Hermione was out taking a walk in the snow in just her uniform as she had forgotten her robe. Don't tell her the real reason," I said.

Annabelle nodded and left the common room.

Hermione was still shivering and hugging herself.

"What happened?" she asked her voice shaky from shivering.

"You changed and went up to the roof. Harry and the others were up there too. You killed a few of them but Harry got away," I said to her.

"Did I hurt you or Annabelle?" she asked immediately.

"No. You actually led us up to the roof," I said.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"But Harry is 'still out there' if you will," she replied. "How are we going to stop him?"

I looked at her.

"You said something before. 'Let's just say Harry is the endangered species here'. Don't you remember?" I asked tilting my head.

Hermione shook her head.

"Maybe that was just something I said after the transformation? I don't remember it. Maybe it was still some of the wolf in me I guess," Hermione replied.

"Maybe," I said uncertainly.

Annabelle returned shortly with Madam Pomfrey, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

"Here. Drink this. It's a Lixes Potion to stop pneumonia," Madam Pomfrey replied handing Hermione a smoking goblet.

Hermione drank and about 30 minutes later, she stopped shivering.

"What happened Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Hermione looked at Madam Pomfrey and then at Dumbledore.

"Right. Madam Pomfrey, could you please excuse us?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Sure," she said and left.

Once Madam Pomfrey was gone, Hermione turned her eyes back to Professor Dumbledore.

"I changed into a wolf," Hermione said swallowing. "That bite Harry gave me must've gave me the curse too."

Professor Snape and McGonagall exchanged looks.

"She changed and led us up to the roof. There were the others too," I said slowly.

"The others?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"The other werewolves," Annabelle added.

All three teachers exchanged looks this time.

"Hermione killed a few of them then she and I did," Annabelle said gesturing to me. "Harry dangled Hermione over the edge of the roof and dropped her. She scratched him though before she fell."

"My body aches though. But no real pain," Hermione replied.

HERMIONE.

My body felt like it had just battled the flu or worse. Ginny and Annabelle had helped fill in the teachers on the things that I am blank about.

"That's only natural after a transformation," Professor Dumbledore said. "Did you hurt Ginny or Annabelle?"

Annabelle and Ginny shook their heads.

"No,"

Professor Dumbledore scratched his chin. "That's odd. Most of the times when someone is bitten they are evil and will kill anyone and everyone. Lycantor's are known for this,"

"Professor Dumbledore? I read somewhere in a book where it depends on the persons heart to begin with. Like if the person is evil the wolf will be evil. If the person is pure, the wolf will be pure and fight the evilness," Annabelle said.

"That could very well be," Professor Dumbledore said nodding. "For now, when the moon rises, Miss Granger. We will chain you in the Room of Requirement just to play safe. Is that okay?"

I nodded. I would feel terrible if I hurt Ginny or Annabelle.

"What about Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know what to do about him," Professor Dumbledore said. "He is obviously evil and why I don't know. Maybe it's the bit of Voldemort in him that's causing the evilness."

"That might very well be because he was never like this before evil with Voldemort's soul I guess inside him. Could the wolf have brought it out more?" Annabelle asked.

"I think so. All the same. Just be careful around him," Professor Dumbledore said. "Annabelle? Would you be up to traveling to the Cheviot Hills for that flower?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Annabelle nodded.

"Good. You will leave at the end of this week and take Ginny with you. The less people Harry has around him that is familiar the better. He won't be so quick to hurt people then if he can't find them,"

Annabelle and Ginny nodded.

"I think Hermione can handle herself," Professor Dumbledore said his blue eyes twinkling. "I am not so concerned about her if she swiped at Harry's face while she was a wolf."

I managed a small smile.

The teachers left.

Shortly, Ginny, Annabelle and I headed down to breakfast.

Harry was sitting with the Ravenclaws now.

"Is he still trying to start a war?" I asked amazed.

"I think so. The Ravenclaws are smart. They would make smart wolves and probably be able to out maneuver someone," Ginny replied.

"That is more than likely what he wants," Annabelle added.

I saw Ginny shiver.

"Gin? When is the next crescent moon?" I asked her.

Ginny consulted her calendar.

"Erm, next week I think. Crescent moons are more frequent than full moons. Full moons come only once a month. Crescents could be twice or once a week," Ginny replied.

"That's when you and I go to the Cheviot Hills for the Oliut flower," Annabelle replied.

"I know," Ginny said. "Will you be alright Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Absolutely," I grinned. "I think I can take care of myself."

Ginny nodded.

The bell rang ending breakfast. Harry came over to us.

"So, you think you can defeat me?" he said, smiling evilly.

I narrowed my eyes and without realizing it, I was letting out a low warning growl in my throat.

"Maybe I could turn your friends over," Harry continued. "I'm sure they'd make great slaves."

I stepped in front of Annabelle and Ginny.

"You will do no such thing," I snarled. I sounded more wolfish right now. "Or I will kill you without any hesitation."

Harry smirked and then grabbed Ginny by her arm and violently jerked it backward. I heard the sickening 'crack'. Ginny screamed in pain and started to shrink to the floor while Harry held onto her arm.

Some of the students that had been leaving the Great Hall stopped and were watching apprehensively.

Even the teachers were watching.

I felt the anger boiling in me.

"Release her," I growled.

My voice had the wolf part to it.

ANNABELLE.

Hermione looked terrifying. Her eyes glowed jaundice and she took an attack position. Harry released Ginny by shoving her into me.

"Mark my words," Hermione snarled, but her words came out in low growls that sounded in-human. "I will destroy you if it's the last thing I do."

Harry just shrugged and then left the Great Hall.

Hermione turned to us. The jaundice color vanished from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked Ginny nervously.

Ginny was crying.

"Let's get her to Madam Pomfrey," I said sighing. "I think she'd get tired of seeing us there no?"

"She doesn't ask questions," Hermione replied as she helped me with Ginny as we walked out of the Great Hall.

"He's getting worse," I said to her.

"I know, but don't worry. I will destroy him," Hermione said.

Luckily, Madam Pomfrey didn't ask questions.

She gave Ginny SkeleGro and it re-grew the bones in her arm in a day. She had stayed over night. We were taking her back to the common room. It was the afternoon after Hermione and I came from classes.

"SkeleGro was the same stuff that we gave Harry in our second year when the teacher removed the bones because he had no idea what he was doing," Hermione informed me.

"Professor Lockhart," Ginny snorted. "He was cute but had the IQ about spells other then the memory charm like a rock. Plus, he was a fraud."

"What happened?" I asked.

"He took the credit for other wizards' doings and wrote them in a book," Hermione replied.

"Good grief," I said shaking my head.

HERMIONE.

Annabelle seemed completely mystified by Lockhart. To tell you the truth, we still are.

We reached the common room and then rested before we had to head to Potions class.

I felt oddly wonderful. My body aches went away.

Ginny and Annabelle headed to class, but I told them that I wasn't feeling well and decided to stay behind in the common room. Ginny promised to tell Professor Snape.

I curled up on the couch and just closed my eyes for a bit. Before long, I had dozed off.

Around midnight, I felt an odd sensation roll over me. The room got extremely cold. So cold that I was shivering and when I opened my eyes, I could see my breath coming out in puffs of steam. I felt as if someone was watching me.

Feeling goose bumps on my arms, I looked around the common room and saw Ron standing by the portrait entrance.

"Ron? Is that you? What are you doing here?" I asked startled as I pulled my robe tighter around me.

"Hi Hermione," he replied. "Yes it's me, but I'm only here for a short while. I came to help you with Harry's situation."

"Are you a ghost?" I asked.

Oddly, he looked solid, but yet not solid. He had a strange white glow around him.

"I'm sort of a…guardian angel," he smiled.

He took several steps toward me and I took a few backward. I was a bit nervous.

"Relax," Ron said. "Sit. I have much to tell you."

I sat down on a chair while Ron sat down on the couch, but made no imprint on the cushion.

I folded my hands in my lap and kept my eyes on Ron.

"I was the one who put the book in the library. I knew you would head there and look up more information on werewolves as possible," Ron explained.

"That was you I saw in the shadows," I said as realization dawned on me.

Ron nodded.

"Yes. But there is more,"

I waited for him to begin. I didn't like his expression. I started getting more nervous.

"Well?" I asked wondering if I would like what more he had to say.

"Harry must be destroyed," Ron began.

"Well duh, we knew that already," I snorted.

"No. That's not it. He must be destroyed by Zanix," Ron said.

I looked at him.

"Zanix?" I asked tilting my head.

Ron's expression turned even more serious.

"You are Zanix,"

Okay, now I was completely mystified and confused.

"What is going on? What are you talking about?" I asked.

Ron sighed.

"Did you wonder why you haven't hurt anyone? Or acted protectively over Ginny and Annabelle? Didn't you find that a little weird that you haven't hurt someone?"

"Yeah. But I thought it was what Annabelle said about having a good heart," I said.

Ron shook his head.

"No. You are the good werewolf demon Zanix," Ron said. "Professor Solaris was the evil one named Lenxaz."

"What are you saying? That when Professor Solaris scratched Harry that transferred the demon to him? Okay fine. But he bit _me._ How come I haven't turned evil?" I asked.

"Because you wore that medal that Annabelle gave you. It wasn't to slow the transformation. It was to put the good werewolf demon into your soul to stop the evil one," Ron said. "The good demon was able to get into your soul before you lost it."

I dug the heels of my palms into my eyes. This was way too much to process.

"So you're saying I have to kill Harry?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes. It is the only way," Ron said.

"No. That potion will stop it. I can't kill him myself," I said shaking my head.

"Then the war will begin. Lycantor's against humans. The humans will lose,"

With that, he vanished.

When Ginny and Annabelle returned, I grabbed Annabelle by her throat and banged her against the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me that the reason you gave me that medallion was so a good werewolf demon could enter my soul?" I snarled at her.

She had the look of shock on her face.

"How…?" she began.

"Ron told me. He appeared to me just before you two came in," I said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ginny was looking just as shocked and was looking from me to Annabelle.

"Because you were the chosen one," Annabelle wheezed. "You and only you can stop Harry, or Lenxaz."

"I will get the potion for him. I will not kill him!" I growled. "I have to save him!"

Annabelle was wheezing.

I released her and she fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"Then the war will begin and we will lose," Annabelle replied getting to her feet and rubbing her throat.

"Funny," I said. "That's exactly what Ron said before he vanished."

"You don't understand the seriousness here," Annabelle said. "If Harry recruits some more people, and turn them into wolves, it will basically be like a plague that will never stop. Lord Voldemort will look like a kitten compared to what will happen if those wolves live."

I started to head for the girls' dorm then turned around to face her briefly.

"I simply cannot kill my best friend. You will get the flower and the potion will be made. I will try and stop him from making more wolves, but I will not kill him. I agree he has to be stopped but there have to be other options,"

"There isn't," Annabelle said.

"There is if I say there is," I said before heading into the girls' dorm.


	12. The Trip

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

CHAPTER 12-THE TRIP.

The week went by. Annabelle and Ginny were getting ready to head to Cheviot Hills for the Oliut flower. They met Professor Dumbledore down in the Great Hall with brooms.

"You will fly as far as Manchester. From there, you will be met by several members of the order just to get you to Cheviot Hills. Once you hit the hills, I'm afraid you're on your own," Professor Dumbledore said.

Ginny and Annabelle nodded.

Professor Dumbledore saw me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"We'll look after her while you're gone. Plus, I'm sure she can handle herself," he said, as his blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles.

I gave Ginny and Annabelle a hug before they headed outside the castle. I just stayed back as another nagging feeling arose in me.

GINNY.

I felt bad for leaving Hermione here to deal with Harry, but if there was any chance of helping them, that flower would be the only key.

Annabelle and I tightened our hooded cloaks around us as the cold blast of December air blew around us. The snow was still covering the ground and a bit of ice had formed.

We mounted our brooms and kicked off the ground.

Professor Dumbledore told us the direct root. He didn't want to say exactly _what _route incase Harry would be listening before we left.

We knew to fly at least 300-400 feet above the Muggle street so it would be hard to see us.

I tightened my grip on the handle and shifted my weight slightly. The cold air blew against my face and whipped strands of my hair under my chin.

My hands were freezing from the cold.

"The only thing we have to worry about now are 747's," Annabelle joked.

We giggled.

We reached the meeting point at Manchester about 4 hours later. We were able to get warm and stayed overnight in Tonks' place. We told her about Harry and she said that she hoped the flower would work.

Early the next morning, we set off again. This time, we really were on our own. We reached the hills 3 hours later.

They were rolling hills and richly green. They actually looked like small mountains.

The Oliut plant or flower was said to be on top of the largest hill.

Sure enough, we spied it.

It was basically a small mountain.

Annabelle and I touched down under the cover of the morning dew.

Our shoes crunched in the snow as we began walking toward the hill.

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere.

"Who are you?"

We turned around. It was a boy about our age on a beautiful dark brown horse with a white blaze and four white socks. He was riding English.

The horse stood calmly in the snow which was just above the fetlocks as the mane and tail blew in the wind.

We had quickly hid our brooms behind our backs.

"We need to get to the top of that hill," Annabelle said.

The boy narrowed his eyes at us for a second.

"Wait. Aren't you witches?" he asked.

Annabelle and I looked at each other nervously. Suppose this was a Muggle? Would he tell on us? Would the mission be ruined?

I slid the hood off of my head lightly exposing the Gryffindor colors on the collar of my gray V-necked vest.

"You're from Hogwarts, aren't you?" the boy continued.

"Y-yes," Annabelle said nervously.

"My younger sister goes there. Amy Davis," the boy said.

My throat tightened. He had no idea that Amy was killed last semester by the Lycantor Professor Solaris.

"Oh," Annabelle said. "I heard she…"

"Is doing well there. Good in all her classes," I cut in.

Annabelle looked at me questioningly but I glared at her, then at the boy.

Realization dawned on her face.

"My name is Rob Davis," the boy introduced as he took one foot out of the stirrup and slid off the saddle. "And this is Nathan."

He patted the horses' neck affectionately.

"Hi. I'm Ginny Weasley and this is Annabelle Solaris," I introduced sticking my hand out.

He shook my hand then Annabelle's.

I had to admit, Rob was cute. He had short, wavy, thick dark brown hair and honey brown eyes. He was dressed in a winter riding outfit with a wool jacket over it.

He was holding a riding crop in one hand. I've read about horses and things in Muggle books.

"You live here?" I asked.

Rob turned his eyes onto me. "Yes, just beyond that fence there. Why do you need to get to the top of the hill?"

"We need a special flower," Annabelle said. "The Oliut flower."

"Having werewolf problems?" Rob asked.

We couldn't tell if his tone was teasing or serious.

"Actually, yes we are," I said indifferently. "What's it to you?"

Rob smiled. "Relax. I didn't mean anything by it. I believe you. I know what that flower is used for,"

I relaxed.

"We'll have to get there by horseback and camp over night. It'll take us a day or two to reach the top," Rob continued. "You can store your brooms in the barn. I have two horses you can use."

Annabelle and I looked at each other again and then at him.

"Thank you," Annabelle said.

"You welcomed," Rob said smiling at me and not really looking at Annabelle.

I felt my face flushing with color despite the cold.

"We'd best get going," Rob said as he grabbed the horses' reins and began leading it back to the barn. We followed.

Rob saddled up the other two horses for us. One was a large 17 hand light bay shire mare named Jules and the one Annabelle was riding was a 17 hand Clydesdale named Bart.

He also got camping gear ready. Two tents. One for himself and one for Annabelle and I to share. Surprisingly, the shire and the Clydesdale could hold a lot even with Annabelle and I riding them.

We began riding toward the hill.

I bundled the cloak tighter. I was warm now. I shifted my weight in the saddle and tightened the grip on the reins. I was a little off riding a horse. I was more used to a broom. But I had to admit there was more to grab on on a horse.

Annabelle seemed totally comfortable on the Clydesdale. All three horses walked side-by-side in rhythm.

Their breaths coming out of their nostrils in puffs of steam. Each time Annabelle, Rob and I exhaled, it was the same thing.

I was riding in between Annabelle and Rob. I knew I had to tell Rob about Amy.

"Ginny? Do you know Amy?" Rob asked suddenly.

My stomach wrenched.

"I did," I said slowly.

"Did?" Rob asked confused. "She still goes there."

"I'm afraid something has happened. You see, last semester our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher turned out to be a Lycantor werewolf. She killed Amy," I said swallowing a lump of tears.

Rob was silent for a while.

"My parents never told me anything…they never told me the truth," Rob growled angrily. "They told me that Amy was fine and okay."

"I'm so sorry," Annabelle said quietly.

I could see tears in Rob's eyes. I felt so horrible.

"It's not your fault," Rob said. "It's my parents. They owe me an explanation."

Soon, that conversation fell silent until Rob spoke again 30 minutes later. We were just a few yard from the base of the hill.

"So Ginny? What year are you in now?" Rob asked.

"Sixth," I replied.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked.

That question caught me off guard, but I figured it was his way of dealing with what happened to Amy.

"No," I replied glancing at Annabelle.

She mouthed "Shock and denial,"

I nodded that I understood.

"That's a good thing for me," Rob said smiling as he clicked his tongue and spurred Nathan ahead.

Once Rob was out of ear range, but not eye range, Annabelle reached over and poked me in the shoulder.

"He's in shock and denial," she replied.

"I kind of got that," I replied.

"Poor guy," Annabelle said sadly, shaking her head. "Imagine telling your own son that your sister was alive even though you knew that she had been killed. That was not a smart thing to do."

"I know," I said.

"But on a lighter side, I think he likes you," Annabelle said grinning at me goofily.

"What makes you say that?" I asked leaning forward and rubbing Jules' neck. The horse whiffed softly.

"Didn't you hear what he said before going a head? 'That's a good thing for me?'" she asked.

"Oh yeah," I said.

"Just keep looking for the signs huh?" Annabelle grinned.

I grinned too.

We nudged the horses to move faster and they took up a canter. We reached Rob.

"Okay. This is the base of the hill. We climb halfway up leading the horses because it is a little steep. Then we set camp," Rob said.

So Annabelle and I dismounted and took the reins under the horses' chins. Jules was playfully chomping on the bit and she nudged me.

I stroked her silky mane and the three of us began heading up the hill.

About halfway up, I ended up losing my footing and slid down a few feet. Jules whinnied and yanked her head up. Rob immediately slid down on his stomach and stretched out his hand.

"Grab hold!" he yelled.

Annabelle was holding Rob's horse, my horse and her own. She was watching with fear.

I stretched a bit further and finally my hand closed around his. He pulled me to safety.

I was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Thanks," I said smiling.

He smiled back.

Once Rob made sure I was okay, he took over for Annabelle holding the horses. She rushed over to me and gave me a hug.

"Thank God you're okay," she gushed squeezing me tightly.

"Annabelle? Breathing is becoming an issue here," I gasped.

"Sorry," she smiled and released me.

I was surprised to see tears shimmering in her eyes.

I caught Rob's shy look as Annabelle had hugged me.

"Let's get going. We have about 14 minutes to go yet,"

So I got to my feet and we continued to head up the hill.

When we reached where we were supposed to reach, Rob set up camp. For someone in the wizarding world, he sure knew a lot about Muggle camping and riding. I was in awe over him.

He set up the two tents and built a fire. The horses were un-tacked and then put heavy blankets on them to keep them warm as well. Annabelle and I sat in front of our tent and Rob sat in front of his directly across from us.

He started dinner. He heated them over the fire and then handed them to us.

"These taste like paper," Annabelle said grinning. "What are they?"

"Pre-packaged meals," Rob replied. "MRE's. You see, my dad is a Muggle and my mum is a witch. My dad is in the Muggle army."

"Oh yes. I've heard of that," I said. "My parents are both from the wizard world. My dad though loves Muggles. He talks about them all the time and even collects plugs and things."

I felt a warm rush of affection for my dad. I loved him very much…and mum…Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. I loved everyone.

And I missed Ron like crazy.

Rob smiled.

"May I ask the real reason you're up here? I mean I know you need to get that flower, but that flower means that you've got werewolf problems,"

Annabelle and I looked at each other. We had to trust him. He got us this far.

"After the werewolf that killed Amy also scratched Ginny's best friend, Harry Potter. He has now changed and become the evil werewolf demon Lenxaz. Her other best friend, Hermione Granger, was bitten by Harry but I had given her a special medallion that put the good werewolf demon in her, Zanix. We need that flower to stop the transformation. That is the only thing that can. No medallions will work," Annabelle said. "And now Harry wants an army of werewolves to start a war with humans. A war that we will not win."

"Wow," Rob breathed. "Sounds like you've got your hands full."

We nodded.

We finished dinner and then went to bed.

The next morning, Rob tacked up the horses and we proceeded to the top of the hill.

There was a small patch of grass and flowers that had not been covered with snow. It was a little weird considering the entire hill was.

"There it is!" I cried and dismounted Jules.

Annabelle dismounted Bart and Rob hopped down off of Nathan.

Annabelle and I rushed forward. The flower was a bright pink color with white petals and a blue stem. It was about the size of a sunflower…sort of close to it. Annabelle reached forward and broke off a section of the stem. She tucked it into her bag and then we headed back to the horses.

"Let's get back," I said eagerly. "I'm so excited and I hope that this potion works."

"Me too," Annabelle said nodding.

We mounted the horses and then headed back to camp. We had to stay overnight one more time and then early in the morning, headed down the rest of the hill to Rob's house and barn. We gave him back the horses and then stood for a bit and got our brooms.

"Thank you so much for helping us," Annabelle said holding out her hand to him.

"You welcomed," Rob said. "Erm, may I come with you? I would like to help even though I lost Amy to the werewolves you talk about. I'd like to do something."

"Why not?" I said shrugging.

"Great," Rob grinned.

I grinned back.

"Mount broom," Annabelle said.

Rob slid onto the broom behind me. We kicked off the ground and flew at the same height we did before.

I looked over at Annabelle.

"I hope nothing has happened back at Hogwarts,"

Annabelle just looked at me.

"I know. I hope things didn't get too crazy and I'm sure Hermione handled herself if it did,"


	13. Face Off

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

CHAPTER THIRTEEN-FACE OFF

We hit Tonks' and then headed back to the castle.

We entered the castle. To our relief, it was normal inside. Everyone was at breakfast now.

Professor McGonagall was supposed to meet us in the vestibule just before entering the Great Hall.

She met us.

"You've got the flower!" she said excitedly. "And who's this?"

"This Rob Davis…Amy Davis' brother," Annabelle said with meaning in her voice.

Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows as realization formed on her face.

"Oh. I'm Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house," she said. "Right now I want the three of you, plus I'll get Miss Granger, to head up to the headmasters' office."

Nodding, we left our brooms with Filch and headed to Professor Dumbledore's office.

HERMIONE.

I was in the middle of eating breakfast when Professor McGonagall had entered the Great Hall, caught my eye and gestured for me to leave. I left my breakfast and walked up the aisle to where she was. I could feel Harry's eyes on me the entire time.

She led me out of the Hall.

"Ginny and Annabelle are back with the flower," she explained.

"Really?" I asked feeling the hope return.

She nodded.

"The only thing is it will take a week to make and there is a crescent moon in the middle of this week," Professor McGonagall said looking serious.

"That's okay. I think I can hold Harry back until the potion is ready," I smiled.

She looked like she wanted to believe me, but said no more.

She led me up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

Ginny saw me and came rushing over, throwing her arms around me.

"Hermione! You're okay!" she gushed squeezing me tight.

"Ginny, the oxygen is becoming an issue again," I wheezed.

"Sorry," Ginny blushed as she released me. Annabelle gave me a hug.

"Who's this?" I asked gesturing to the boy that was standing with them.

"This is Rob Davis…Amy Davis' brother," Ginny said as her expression became serious and grave.

"Rob? This is Hermione Granger," Annabelle introduced.

Rob stepped forward and extended his hand. He was the same age as I was.

I shook his hand.

"I'm so sorry about Amy," I said sadly. "I liked her and she was a good person."

Rob just nodded and I noticed he couldn't seem to take his eyes off Ginny. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch. Looks like someone had a crush on Ginny.

Shortly, Professor Dumbledore arrived. He gave Ginny and Annabelle's shoulder and affectionate squeeze before sitting down behind his desk.

"So, you were able to get the flower?" he said, looking from Ginny to Annabelle.

Ginny and Annabelle nodded.

"And who is this?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Once again, Ginny explained it to him.

"Ah yes," Professor Dumbledore said kindly. "I'm so sorry to hear about Amy."

Rob looked a little angry.

"Why did you tell my parents that my sister was okay? They told me that you said that?"

Professor Dumbledore shook his head.

"No. We told them the truth about what happened with Amy. I believe they were the ones that were not telling you the truth," he said gently.

Rob looked confused.

"Why would my parents lie to me?"

"Because I don't think they wanted to believe that something like that happened," Ginny said softly putting her hand on Rob's shoulder. "My guess is that they were protecting you."

"At least you know the truth now," Annabelle said gently. "We can put a stop to this whole thing."

Rob nodded. "I want to help. I feel I owe it to Amy,"

"Okay. You will stay with Ginny, Annabelle and Hermione in the Gryffindor tower," Professor Dumbledore said as his lip twitched. "Just not in the same dorms."

"Where's the fun in that?" Annabelle joked.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

Rob grinned at Ginny. Ginny grinned back. Annabelle and I winked at each other.

We left Professor Dumbledore's office and head down to the Great Hall.

We managed to get breakfast down before the bell rang signaling it was time to go to classes.

Rob stayed in the Gryffindor common room while Ginny, Annabelle and I went to classes.

We had Potions first, then Charms, and Care of Magical Creatures where we learned about the Rodarni. It was a cross between a Jaguar and a Leopard.

After that, we headed back to the common room before Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and then Herbology.

We filled Rob in on everything that was happening now. He listened with open ears and understood.

"I can't believe something like this would exist," he said shaking his head. "I just thought that werewolves were werewolves."

"They normally do…however, this particular werewolf was taken over by the demon…which means that Professor Solaris was one as well," I said and then realization formed on my face. "Was Professor Solaris the Lenxaz?"

I turned my eyes onto Annabelle.

Annabelle's expression told me that there was something Annabelle wasn't saying. I think Ginny saw it too.

"Annabelle?" I prompted.

All eyes were on Annabelle now.

Annabelle toyed with the hem of her skirt.

"My mother was the Lenxaz werewolf," she said slowly. "It happened 10 years ago. My mum worked as an archeologist before she became a teacher. She went to Transylvania for an expedition as someone had said they had found ancient remains of a civilization in the mountain ranges. She found this skeleton hidden in one of the tombs. The head looked like that of a dog, but the rest of it looked human, except the hands and feet. Around the neck was this amulet. As she went to take it, one of the canines of the skull's jaws, caught her across the arm. She bandaged it and didn't think anything of it, but the townspeople said that she had disturbed evil and now the evil will pay her back. She didn't show any signs or anything until 2 years before she came to Hogwarts. At first I thought she was sleepwalking or something so I took her to the hospital to get checked out. They did CATSCAN's on her and found nothing. They did all sorts of tests on her but found nothing although the blood work did show some strangeness, but they didn't see anything technically wrong.

"Then she started coming home with blood on her shirt. I knew dam well that this wasn't normal. One day this gypsy comes up to me and says that my mum was an evil werewolf demon known as Lenxaz. Of course I didn't believe her…until one night when she came home covered in blood and at the same time, my best friend Eric vanished. They found Eric's body a mile from his home. He had been mauled and his throat had been torn out. I distanced myself from my mum and vowed to put a stop to it. She slipped from my grasp and then when she came to Hogwarts, she figured no one would notice. But I figured out where she was and tracked her down but it was too late. She had been killed. Then, when Professor Dumbledore contacted me and explained what happened with your friend Harry, I knew it would start again so I had to come and help."

We were all silent. I had no idea what Annabelle had gone through.

"I felt awful that I didn't tell you the truth before, but I didn't know how you would take it or if you would blame me fore what happened," Annabelle continued.

I was the first to speak.

"It wasn't your fault. It just happened. We would never blame you for something that wasn't your fault," I said softly.

"Exactly," Ginny replied. "You've helped us a lot."

I nodded.

Annabelle smiled.

The bell rang signaling it was time for the last three classes.

"We'll be right back," I said to Rob and we left.

After those classes we headed down to dinner. We noticed that Harry hadn't marked any of the Ravenclaws.

Ginny nudged me.

"I know. I don't understand it. What's he waiting for?" I whispered. "He hasn't marked any of them yet. What's going on?"

"I don't know, but I'm starting to get an awful feeling," Annabelle said seriously.

"Me too," Ginny said shivering.

Harry just had this smug expression on his face as he watched us eating. It was starting to become unnerving.

After dinner, we headed to the common room. Rob entered the boys' dorm and we entered the girls'.

The next morning we ate breakfast and Professor Dumbledore called us to Professor Snape's dungeon.

"The potion is brewing. It won't be ready for another four days," he explained. "In which there is a crescent moon the day after tomorrow."

"I can handle it and I'll keep Harry in check until then," I said to him.

"We hope so," Professor Dumbledore said.

The next morning though, we had hit a snag.

"Apparently, this is taking longer to brew," Professor Snape replied. "It won't be ready for another week after the four days."

"What do we do now?" Ginny asked.

I had an idea, but I didn't know if they would go along with it.

"Hermione?"

"If Harry creates an army, then so can I," I replied.

"You mean you'd bite us?" Annabelle said.

"That would only be the last resort," I said. "Would you allow me to?"

Ginny nodded without hesitation.

Annabelle took a deep breath before she too, nodded.

"The potion would help you but that is to only be used as a last resort," Professor Dumbledore said. "As of now, we will see if we can help Harry and if he doesn't attack anyone else."

We headed to our classes.

The next day, would be the crescent moon. During the day my senses became sharp and alert. I noticed Harry acting the same way as well.

He still hadn't attacked anyone yet. In one way, it was a good thing and in another, it was a little unnerving.

That night, the crescent moon shone brightly in the window. I felt the familiar pain and started the transformation in the common room.

GINNY.

Hermione changed into the white wolf.

She shook the torn halves of her uniform and robe from her body and sat on her haunches.

We could hear howling from somewhere in the castle. Hermione laid back her ears and snarled silently.

"Find Harry," I said taking a step forward.

Hermione raised her jaundice colored eyes to mine as if she understood and then got to all fours and took off. We all followed her out of the common room.

We found her in the Great Hall. We hid behind the house tables and watched as the two wolves began fighting.

Hermione snarled and threw one of the bench seats at the gray wolf that was Harry. The gray wolf ducked as the seat smashed against the wall. It snarled viciously at the white wolf and advanced on the white wolf.

Both wolves were snarling and biting at each other. The white wolf managed to clamp her jaws around the gray wolf's throat and bit down hard. Warm blood flowed from the wolf's throat and dripped onto the floor.

Weak, but not giving up, the gray wolf still fought back.

"I hope nothing happens to them," I whispered.

Rob put his arm around me comfortingly.

"I'm sure they can handle themselves," he said reassuringly.

We continued to watch.

This time, the gray wolf clamped his jaws on the white wolfs shoulder. The wolf howled in pain. It sent chills down my spine and sent the hairs on my arm straight up.

The white wolf's fur was matted and ruby colored in several places. The gray wolf looked like it was winning the battle.

"What happens if the gray wolf wins? We'll never stop this!" Annabelle whispered nervously.

"I think the white wolf might surprise us," I said hoping to believe my own words.

The white wolf picked up a table now, the Ravenclaw table and threw it at the gray wolf. This time, the table hit the gray wolf in the back and snapped in half.

The gray wolf howled in pain.

We heard a commotion outside the Great Hall.

"Oh no! What if some students and teachers see this?" I moaned.

Sure enough, several students and the teachers crowded around the entrance to the Great Hall. The students were frightened and whispered amongst themselves. I saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall standing there looking upset.

"Ginny! Annabelle! Rob! Come here!" Professor McGonagall whispered terrified.

We carefully snuck our way over to where all the teachers were and students.

"They're fighting each other," I said to Professor Dumbledore. "Both of them are wounded."

"I see," Professor Dumbledore said gravely.

We returned our attention back to the wolves. We ducked just in time as one of the benches crashed into the wall just above our heads and shattered, sending pieces of splinters to the ground in front of us.

Both of them looked as though they could kill each other.

The gray wolf suddenly clamped his jaws around the white wolf's throat and pinned it down. I grabbed Annabelle's arm in fear.

I heard a gurgling growl coming from the white wolf. Just then, the white wolf went limp.

The gray wolf backed off a little and raised its blood stained muzzle to glare at us.

The students were ordered back to their common rooms.

The gray wolf snarled.

Then, on a last impulse, the white wolf sprang to life and clamped her jaws around the gray wolf's throat deeply.

The gray wolf let out one last gurgle growl before falling to the side dead.

The gray wolf got up on all fours shakily and made her way over to us. I dropped to my knees as the wolf buried her wounded and blood stained muzzle into my midsection. The jaundice eyes looked up at me with pain but yet there was triumph in them.

I stroked the wolfs head gently before those jaundice eyes closed.


	14. Medroxy Lupus Arimus

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

CHAPTER FOURTEEN-MEDROXY LUPUS ARIMUS

"I think she's dead," I heard Annabelle choke out.

"No! Please no!" I sobbed burying my face into the soft fur on top of the wolf's head. I cried long and hard into the fur. I didn't realize that the tip of one of the canines dug into the top of my hand.

"They destroyed each other," Annabelle said as her voice cracked.

Rob sank to his knees beside me and put his arms around me. I buried my face into his shoulder with the wolf's head on my lap.

A bit of the blood got onto the front of my robe and uniform but I didn't care. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape went over to the gray wolf's body that had now changed into Harry's human form. Professor Snape took off his robe and covered Harry's body with it. The white wolf's form vanished and Hermione's human form replaced it.

"Take her up to the common room," Professor Dumbledore said gently.

Rob and Annabelle helped me up to the common room.

I stretched out on the couch and sobbed.

"What happened to your hand?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh. I cut it on the edge of the house table," I said.

Annabelle nodded.

Rob held me while I cried.

"I miss Hermione," I sobbed. "That's three of them we lost."

"I can imagine," Annabelle said gently. "I will be leaving soon."

My head snapped up.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I'm no longer needed here," Annabelle said reasonably. "It's over."

"I'm all alone here!" I cried frantically. "I have no one else to go to!"

"I'll stay," Rob offered. "Maybe Dumbledore will let me come here so you won't be alone."

I just pressed my face tighter into Rob's chest.

The next morning, Annabelle left. She threw her arms around me and gave me a big hug. She thanked Professor Dumbledore for letting her teach here. By now, it was the end of the term. Students were getting ready to leave to head home the next day.

He allowed Rob to stay with me and come back next year to study with me so I wouldn't be alone.

Annabelle smiled at me before she left the castle.

Rob and I headed back upstairs to the common room.

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

"How's your hand doing?" he asked gently.

"Much better. I feel great but I miss the trio," I sobbed.

"I know. I miss Amy the same way," he added softly.

He tilted my head back gently and then moved his face closer to mine until our lips met. He kissed me gently and softly.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay," he said reassuringly.

I smiled back.

That night, Rob headed into the boys' dorm and I headed back to the girls'. Lavender and Parvati were subdued as well as the rest of the Gryffindors. Most of them had seen what had happened in the Great Hall.

They didn't speak much but just went about packing up their belongings and working as if in a trance.

I missed Ron, Hermione and Harry. The trio was gone. It was really over now.

We would be leaving the day after tomorrow, but everyone liked to pack early and just left out what they would need. Classes were shorter and I couldn't bear them anymore with out my friends. Rob was great and caring and understanding, but it wasn't the same. The trio knew me and I knew them. It's going to take some time now before Rob gets to really know me for who I am and vice versa.

_I have a tale to tell. Sometimes it gets so hard to hide it well._

_I was not ready for the fall…too blind to see the writing on the wall._

_A man can tell a thousand words I've learned my lesson well_

_Hope I live to tell the secret I have learned till then it will burn inside of me._

_I know where beauty lives…I've seen it once I know the warm she gives._

_The light that you could never see, it shines inside you can't take that from me._

_A man can tell a thousand lies I've learned my lesson well, hope I live to tell the secret I have done till then it will burn inside of me…_

_The truth is never far behind you've kept it hidden well, if I live to tell the secret I knew then will I ever have the chance again?_

_If I ran away, I'd never have the strength to go very far… how will they hear the beating of my heart? Will it grow cold? The secret that I hide will I grow old? When will they hear, how will they know?_

_A man can tell a thousand lies I've learned my lesson well. Hope I live to tell the secret I have learned…till then it will burn inside of me._

That afternoon during the break from classes, I really wasn't in the mood for the upcoming dinner. I wasn't very hungry, but Rob insisted that I eat.

"Listen. I know how you feel. I lost Amy remember? But I don't think they would want you moping around feeling sorry for yourself," Rob said gently.

I muttered something and just stared into the fireplace.

"Why did this have to happen, Rob? Why must I lose four people that I love?"

Rob put his arm around my shoulders tighter.

"I know. This was a nightmare," he said. "But thankfully, it's over now."

I sighed again and pressed my face into his chest.

Rob gently tilted my head back. We stared into each others' eyes for a while before Rob lowered his face close to mine until our lips met. He kissed me gently and softly. I returned the kisses the same way.

After a few moments we pulled apart, our breaths sawing in and out.

"I'll be right back," Rob said as he got up and left the common room.

I spied Hermione's bag resting by the couch. I didn't know what we were going to do with Harry and Hermione's belongings. I felt tears forming as I reached over and grabbed Hermione's bag. The book on the werewolves was still in there.

I gently pulled it from the bag and flipped it open to the middle of the book. The tears were filling my eyes so much that the words on the page became blurred.

But I managed to make out one word.

RETURN.

Blinking so the tears would stream down my cheeks, I was now able to read more.

"If both werewolves finish themselves off, as destroying one another, there is a slight chance that the Medroxy Lupus Arimus potion might be able to bring them back to life. They will be able to RETURN. But the potion must be administered 19 hours after their death. Any longer and the potion may not work. There is a slim chance that it won't, but then there is a slim chance that it might"

"ROB!" I screamed slamming the book shut and placing it on the couch beside me.

I jumped to my feet and left the common room. I found Rob walking toward me.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" he demanded.

"We might be able to bring them back!" I said excitedly.

"What are you talking about?" Rob asked carefully studying my face.

"We might be able to bring Harry and Hermione back!" I gushed again. "I read it in the book!"

"Gin, they're dead, hon," Rob said slowly.

"Dammit! Go get the book on the couch and meet me at Professor Dumbledore's office!" I snarled as I took off down the corridor.

I reached Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were already there.

"Miss Weasley? Is everything okay?" Professor McGonagall asked looking concerned.

"We can bring them back!" I gushed.

Professor Dumbledore slowly stood up behind his desk, keeping the palms of his hands face down on the desk.

"What are you saying?" he asked gently.

"I'm saying there's a slim chance we can bring Hermione and Harry back! It's in the book Hermione got from the library!" I continued.

Rob appeared behind me out of breath and he was holding the book in his hand.

He handed it to me and I flipped it open to the section where I read the passage.

I then gave it to Professor Dumbledore.

"My God. She's right!" Professor Dumbledore said. "Severus, is the potion ready?"

"Just about Headmaster," Snape answered.

"Minerva, go to the hospital wing where Miss Granger and Mr. Potter are being held. Tell Poppy that we will be coming shortly. We might be able to bring them back," Professor Dumbledore said eagerly.

Professor McGonagall nodded and left the office.

"Come on you two," Professor Dumbledore said as he, Professor Snape, Rob and I left the office and headed down to the dungeon where the Medroxy Lupus Arimus potion was brewing.

Professor Snape filled two big glass tubes, much like they use in Muggle laboratories to collect blood, and we headed out of the dungeon to make our way to the hospital wing.

Professor McGonagall was standing in front of two cots where a white sheet had been pulled over the bodies lying on them. It was still hard to believe that those people lying under there were Harry and Hermione.

Professor McGonagall pulled down the sheets exposing their heads and shoulders and folded the sheet on their chests keeping only the head and shoulders visible.

Harry's throat was badly mangled and so was Hermione's. I felt a wave of emotions again. Rob put his hand on my shoulder and was standing behind me. Professor McGonagall took the one tube and stood next to Hermione. Professor Dumbledore took the other one and stood next to Harry.

"Let's pray that it works," I whispered.

I felt Rob squeeze my shoulder gently.

They gently tilted Harry and Hermione's heads back and put the rim of the tube to their lips. They poured the liquid into their mouths.

Once the tube was empty, they stood back and we waited.

We waited for like 10 minutes when nothing happened.

"I'm sorry…I don't think it will work. Normally, the potion would work immediately," Professor Snape said looking at me.

For the first time since I've known him, there was actually regret and sadness in his eyes. He was human after all.

"Wait! Look!" Rob said pointing.

We all looked.

Hermione's throat seemed to me magically healing by itself. So was Harry's. The pale color vanished from their skins. Then, their chests began rising and falling in rhythm.

"They're alive again!" I cried happily.

Hermione's eyes opened. Harry's opened next. Then, they sat up in the cot. Hermione clutched the sheet to her chest. They were both naked.

"What happened?" Hermione asked looking from me, to Rob, to the Professors.

I went to lunge forward to hug Hermione, but Professor Snape threw his arm out across my chest to stop me.

"Wait. We don't know if its them or not. The potion has a tendency to change personalities. Remember they have been dead. They might not be the same. We have to make sure first," he said.

I nodded and returned my eyes back onto Harry and Hermione.

"Miss Granger…what are your parents' names?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Elizabeth and William," Hermione replied.

"Harry…who was your godfather?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Sirius but he's dead now," Harry replied.

"Where's Ron?" Professor Snape asked next.

"Dead. A werewolf killed him," Hermione replied. "What's going on here?"

"They're fine," Snape said as he lowered his arm so I could hug Hermione.

I threw my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you so much!" I sobbed burying my face into her shoulder.

"Where'd I go?" Hermione asked confused.

"Good to have you back, Harry," Professor Dumbledore said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Again where'd we go?" Harry asked looking from Hermione to Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"I think it be best if Ginny explains it,"

Harry and Hermione's eyes locked on me. I sat down on the edge of Hermione's bed and launched into the entire story.

"So we destroyed each other?" Harry asked weakly looking at Hermione as if he'd rather swallow a poisonous Dretwor flower.

We all nodded.

"You were two evil werewolf demons. Zanix and Lenxaz," Professor Dumbledore said.

"I'm just glad that it's over now," I sighed happily and gave each of them another round of hugs.

"Let them rest," Professor Dumbledore said kindly. "We will check on you in the morning."

So we left.

HERMIONE

I looked over at Harry.

"I feel so awful. I would never, ever hurt you," Harry said his emerald green eyes filling with tears.

"I know. But it wasn't you," I replied softly. "And it wasn't me either."

Harry looked relieved.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

We reached out and interlocked our hands and fingers. He smiled at me.

I smiled back.

Shortly, I fell asleep and so did Harry.

ROB.

I was glad that Ginny had her friends back now. I decided to take a walk in the corridor. I looked out the window.

A crescent moon hung in a midnight sky with several stars twinkling. It was finally over now. No more werewolves. I smiled and continued to walk.

About halfway down the corridor I sensed someone behind me. I turned around. No one was there.

I shrugged and continued to walk. Again, that feeling that someone was behind me returned.

This time, I actually felt someone behind me. But something was wrong. I felt excess hair all over and I heard low grumbling growls in the throat. I stopped walking. It was directly behind me now. I could feel the hot breath on the back of my neck. My breathing sped up. It smelled horrible.

I slowly turned around and that's when a large hairy arm swiped at my neck.


	15. The Meizule

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

CHAPTER FIFTEEN-THE MEIZULE

HERMIONE.

I had been sleeping peacefully when I heard it. The horribly familiar sound…the howling.

I snapped awake and sat bold upright in bed. I glanced over at Harry. He too was awake and listening.

"This can't be…" my voice trailed off.

"Maybe it's just Fang?" Harry suggested but from the look on his face I could tell he didn't believe his own words.

"I thought it was over," I said looking scared.

"Maybe we're jumping to conclusions," Harry said reasonably. "Maybe it's Professor Lupin?"

"Harry, Professor Lupin isn't here anymore remember? He left. Dumbledore would've told us if he had come back," I snorted.

Harry shrank back into his cot. Madam Pomfrey had come into the hospital wing carrying our robes and uniforms.

"Get dressed the both of you," she said urgently.

"What's going on?" I asked as she drew a curtain in between Harry and I's cots to give each of us privacy while we dressed.

"There's another one loose in the castle," she whispered as she waited until we were dressed before ushering us behind her as she left the hospital wing.

She kept us behind her at all times with her wand raised. We came across someone lying face down on the floor in the corridor.

"It's Rob," I whispered to Harry.

Madam Pomfrey bent down and gently shook Rob. He didn't wake up.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I said as I realized what I was seeing.

He had been decapitated…his head had rolled several inches away from the body.

I shut my eyes and buried my face into Harry's chest.

"Keep moving," Madam Pomfrey said. "There's nothing we can do for him."

We carefully slinked our way down the corridor until we reached the Fat Lady. Madam Pomfrey ushered us inside and then the portrait entrance closed.

Harry and I sat down on the couch.

"I don't understand it," I mused. "We had been the last two werewolves here. What is going on now?"

"I don't know," Harry said seriously. "I hope it's not the evil werewolf demon."

I shivered at the thought.

Suddenly, I realized Ginny was no where to be seen.

"Where's Ginny?" I demanded looking around the common room.

"I don't know," Harry said. "The last I saw her was when we were in the hospital wing."

"What's going on?" a voice said from the girls' dorm.

We jumped in our seats from being startled. Ginny appeared looking confused and a little scared.

"I heard howling," she continued.

I breathed a sigh of relief. She was okay.

"Where's Rob?" she asked looking from me to Harry.

Harry and I looked at each other and then swallowed.

"Ginny," Harry began but Ginny's eyes were already filling with tears.

"He left didn't he? I thought he liked me!" Ginny said.

"He didn't leave, well…in a way he did," Harry said quietly.

"Ginny, Rob's dead. We saw him in the corridor. He had been decapitated," I said finally.

I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but she needed to know the truth and fast. No dancing around the issue. It would be easier for her to know right out than broken softly to.

Ginny's tears spilled over and she dropped to her knees. She hugged herself and rocked back and forth. Harry got up and went over to her to comfort her.

"That was subtle," Harry said looking at me.

"It was easier to break it to her flat out than dance around the subject," I said.

I too went over to her and crouched down in front of her.

"Listen. I'm sorry about Rob. I knew you liked him a lot," I said more softly.

Ginny sobbed and pressed her face into Harry's shoulder.

"What killed him?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"We think there's another werewolf in the castle," I said.

"But how? You two were the last and we stopped the transformation," Ginny asked as she let go of Harry and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"We know. I think…" my voice trailed off as I looked toward the window.

A full moon hung in a partly cloudy sky. Clouds parted exposing the moon fully.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry asked as we all stood up.

"I think we have a problem," I said slowly.

Suddenly, an idea hit me.

"Where's that werewolf book?" I asked.

"In your bag," Ginny replied.

I grabbed the book and flipped through it until I found what I was looking for. I began reading.

"Uh-oh," I said aloud.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he and Ginny sat down beside me on the couch.

"I had it all wrong before," I said. "The Lycantor werewolves didn't want to start the war. They just worked for the main werewolf. Sort of like worker ants do for the queen."

Ginny and Harry exchanged looks of fear.

"What are you saying?" Harry asked.

I felt a tingle of fear running down my spine.

"I'm saying that we haven't seen the 'daddy' of werewolves if you will," I said raising my eyes to meet theirs.

"I'm still confused," Ginny said sheepishly.

"Okay…the Lycantor werewolves were just recruiting 'soldiers'. They work for the top werewolf. There is a fourth werewolf…one that is so evil and huge that most of the time books won't even print any facts about it," I said. "Sort of like a queen."

"You're saying that there is one more werewolf we have to fight? One that is more evil and bigger?" Ginny said slowly.

I nodded.

"Lovely," she said sarcastically.

"What's it called?" Harry asked peering at the book which lay open on my lap.

"The Meizule," I said.

"And who might this 'Meizule' be?" Ginny asked.

"We don't know, but might I suggest keeping our eyes opened the entire time. Just stick to the people we know," I said. "Remember, it can be anyone."

Ginny and Harry nodded.

Suddenly, we heard something outside the common room.

"Ssh," I said putting a finger to my lips.

Ginny and Harry fell silent and listened with perked ears.

We could hear something moving around outside with low growls and occasionally we heard the sound of toenails scraping across wood. The fire crackled gently and gave off a warm orange glow over us.

We heard the Fat Lady starting to yell.

"THERE'S A WOLF LOOSE!"

We heard a kind of growl/roar and the sound of fabric ripping. Ginny was clinging to Harry for dear life.

Then, there was a silence outside.

"I'm going to take a look," Harry said.

"No, I am," I insisted.

"Neither of you budge!" Ginny hissed. "I lost you once I'm not loosing you again. Leave it till morning."

Harry and I looked at each other and nodded.

We ended up falling asleep in the common room.

In the morning, I felt warm sunshine on my face. I yawned and stretched. Harry and Ginny were already awake, looking apprehensively at the portrait entrance.

Students were now waking up and walking out of their dorms. The portrait entrance opened as Lavender and Parvati left the common room.

Lavender screamed.

"Someone get Dumbledore!" she screamed.

We looked at each other before getting to our feet and rushing outside to see what had happened.

The Fat Lady's portrait was totally devastated. Bits of fabric hung off in shreds. But the worst part was, whatever attacked the portrait, also attacked her. She apparently didn't make it in time to another portrait. I let out a sob and turned and buried my face into Harry's chest.

Harry wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. Ginny began sobbing too. Dean appeared and put his arm around her.

A first year ran and got Professor Dumbledore.

He arrived shortly with Professors Snape and McGonagall.

"Oh dear," Professor McGonagall said putting a hand over her mouth.

"What happened here?" Professor Dumbledore asked gently as he scanned all the Gryffindors.

"We don't know sir," I said, wiping a tear from my cheek. "We only heard something outside and then a kind of roar and growl combined. Then we heard the howling."

All the color drained from Professor Dumbledore's face.

"The howling?" he asked slowly.

We nodded.

"Very well. Find Sir Cadogen and ask him to guard the Gryffindor tower," Professor Dumbledore said to Professor Snape.

"Sir? Remember what happened the last time. He let Sirius Black in," Lavender said.

"That's right," Professor Dumbledore said. "But I have a feeling this will be different."

Professor Snape nodded and headed down the corridor.

"I want the rest of you to go back to your common room except Miss Granger, Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said.

The rest of the students nodded and then began heading back to the common room.

"Are you sure you heard the howling?" Professor Dumbledore asked once everyone else had vanished.

We nodded.

"Sir, I think we figured out what the howling was," I said. "There's one more werewolf loose in the castle. It is something we haven't seen yet."

"A Meizule?" Professor Dumbledore asked quietly.

I nodded.

"Very well. We're all just going to have to be careful around here. We don't know who the Meizule is," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Well," I said. "There are a few physical signs."

They waited patiently.

"From what I read, the person who is the Meizule will be tall, loves to torment people and easily amused by other peoples agony,"

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Does that sound like someone we know?"

I looked at him confused for a moment then it dawned on me.

"Malfoy," he and I said in unison.

"Him? How could it be him?" Ginny asked looking from me to Harry.

"I don't know. It _might _be him or it might be someone else. We just don't know," I replied. "But keep an eye out for anyone that fits that description."

"She's right. For now, I will issue another curfew," Professor Dumbledore said. "Go back to the common room."

We nodded and headed back into the common room.

The next morning, Sir Cadogen was in his portrait. The Fat Lady's had been taken down and his replaced it.

"The poor Fat Lady," Lavender was saying as we left the girls' dorms. "She saw what had happened but now isn't able to tell anyone."

"I know," Parvati said.

Sir Cadogen was making people stand and fight as they left the common room.

"Stand and fight you scurvy!"

Harry and I met up with Ginny and then headed down to breakfast.

"Do you know how many people fit that description? The entire Slytherin house," Ginny said sighing.

"Not all of them…just a certain two that we know for sure," Harry said.

I rolled my eyes.

We sat down at Gryffindor table and began eating breakfast. I noticed Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall were scanning the entire Hall starting with the Slytherin table.

We too, followed the teachers' gazes.

Malfoy and Goyle were watching this Ravenclaw first year with amusement. The first year got so nervous with then watching her, that she ended up spilling her pumpkin juice all over the front of her skirt so that it looked like she had wet herself.

Malfoy and Goyle burst out laughing.

Harry, Ginny and I exchanged looks.

That fit the description perfectly for now.

The bell rang ending breakfast an hour later. When Malfoy and Goyle stood up, we realized that neither of them were very tall.

"Okay. Neither of them are very tall," Harry mused. "Who can it be?"

I sighed.

"What about someone we knew before?"

Ginny and Harry got deep in thought as we headed to Potions.

Realization dawned on Harry's face.

"Annabelle was tall," he replied.

"Yes, but she didn't find joy in other people's misery," I said reasonably.

"True," Ginny said nodding.

"This is going to be a real mystery to figure out," I said.

Suddenly, Ginny cried out and grabbed her hand.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Harry demanded worriedly.

"My hand!" she cried. "It hurts!"

Harry and I went over to her.

Her hand had been bandaged from when she cut it on the table.

We unraveled the bandage. There was one puncture wound that had healed but now it had begun to bleed slightly.

"Are you sure you cut your hand on the table? This looks like a puncture wound," I said gently taking her hand.

But Ginny was in so much pain that she couldn't answer. Then, she passed out.

As Harry and I watched in horror, Ginny began changing.

Her back lengthened and narrowed; her chest broadened straining the material of her uniform and robe, causing it to split into halves. Her ears grew tapering off into points. Her nose and jaw pulled forward into a snout and white canines and incisors slid down under purple lips. Her eyes changed into a haunting blue color. Her entire body was covered in a black fur. Her legs bent into haunches and her hands and feet looked like hands but yet paws.

She shook the torn halves of the uniform and rob from her body and stood up.

"She's not the Meizule. She's a soldier…but how?" I breathed backing into Harry.

From somewhere in the castle, another howl rose up. Ginny's ears flicked forward and she tilted her head toward the ceiling and opened her jaws. A loud answering howl came from her throat.

"What _is_ going on here?" I asked terrified.

Ginny took several steps toward us but then dropped to all fours and tore from the common room.


	16. The Missing

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

CHAPTER SIXTEEN-THE MISSING

Harry and I just looked at each other in fear.

There were two we had to worry about and if the Meizule wanted soldiers that meant a war could start this time for real…werewolves against humans.

We were going to need help.

Harry and I stayed in the common room and kept our ears perked hoping to hear anything unusual outside, but it was just Sir Cadogen's normal taunting.

"Who is the Meizule?" I mused nervously flipping through the werewolf book.

"Either it's someone we don't know yet or it's someone we do know," Harry replied.

"Most of the people we do know aren't tall nor do they fit the description of what the Meizule is," I said.

"Maybe the description is a little outdated," Harry said reasonably. "The person might not be tall nor would he or she enjoy taunting. It might be more modern."

Harry had a point. After all, this book was published in the 1900's.

I sighed.

"You're right. But we do have a major problem on our hands,"

Harry nodded and he gave me a hug.

I hugged him back.

The next morning, Ginny staggered into the common room.

She had grabbed a curtain from one of the windows in the corridor to cover herself with, but we knew she was naked underneath. She had minor cuts and scratches on her body. Her shoulders, cheeks and arms and legs.

"Harry? Hermione? What happened?" she asked groggily as I ran and got her uniform and robe from the girls' dorm and hurried back with them.

Harry turned his back while I helped Ginny get dressed. Once she was dressed, I told Harry it was okay to turn around again.

"You changed into a werewolf," I replied. "You didn't scratch your hand on the table…did you?"

Ginny's green eyes filled with tears.

"No! When you collapsed at my feet while you were a wolf, one of your canines sank into my hand," she sobbed. "I was scared to tell anyone because I was afraid they'd try and kill me without trying to help me."

I put an arm around Ginny.

"Ginny…we would never do that nor would we let anyone else do that. We would try and help you first," I said softly.

Ginny just sobbed. "Did I hurt anyone?"

"We don't know. We stayed here in the common room all night. We don't know what you did outside," Harry said.

That only made Ginny more upset.

"Great!" she wailed. "I could've killed someone and now I don't even know!"

"Unfortunately, we will know…at breakfast," Harry said darkly.

We managed to calm Ginny down a bit before heading to breakfast. Oddly, I noticed that some of the Ravenclaws were wearing bandages and I noticed Malfoy and Goyle were not sitting at their table.

"Here we go again," I whispered to Harry as I nudged him. "Malfoy and Goyle are missing."

He followed my gaze.

"Great…there's no way we can stop all of them," he whispered back. "And you're right."

About 20 Ravenclaws all had bandages on their body in some form. They were all oddly glaring in our direction as if challenging us to make some kind of move.

From their glares, I felt shivers running up and down my spine. Their eyes were evil and lifeless and filled with anger and hate. Not the normal Ravenclaw behavior.

"I still don't understand any of this," I said. "There is no way we couldn't know about a third werewolf."

"Apparently, there is," Harry said gravely. "Whoever this is kept it real quiet and knew enough not to get exposed."

"I know," I mused.

We slowly ate our breakfast, keeping an eye on everyone. The Hufflepuffs seemed normal and their usual selves. The rest of the Slytherins were okay too. And I scanned the Gryffindor table. All normal and they were even watching the Ravenclaws warily.

I stole a quick glance at the Hufflepuffs. They too were watching the Ravenclaws. The Ravenclaws seemed carefree and jubilant.

I shivered again.

Professor Dumbledore arose from his seat. Silence filtered across the hall like a tidal wave.

"I have some rather disturbing news," he began.

I glanced at Ginny. All the color drained from her face and she looked like she was sweating.

"Two students were attacked last night by some kind of animal," Professor Dumbledore continued.

Ginny continued to look upset.

"Who Professor?" Dean called.

"Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle," he said. "They were mauled and their throats were torn."

At that, Ginny actually fainted.

We rushed to get Ginny up to the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Erm, she fainted," Harry said truthfully.

Thank Goodness Madam Pomfrey didn't ask anymore questions. What were we going to tell her? Ginny was a soldier werewolf and she was the one who attacked Goyle and Malfoy?

Although, we did have to go to Professor Dumbledore. We had to tell him.

Once Ginny was brought around again, I told her what I thought we had to do.

"It's the only way, Gin," I said softly. "Professor Dumbledore will know what to do."

"He'll kill me!" Ginny sobbed. "He'll tell my parents!"

I looked helplessly at Harry.

"First of all Ginny, he would never, ever kill a student. He would want to help that student first. He's not like that. You know that," Harry replied gently.

Ginny nodded and trembled.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know what I was thinking…Of course I knew he wouldn't hurt a student," she said finally starting to calm down. "I just can't believe I killed Malfoy and Goyle."

"Don't worry. You will be fine," I said reassuringly. "Now let's head to Professor Dumbledore's office."

We headed to Dumbledore's office. He looked up and gave us a sad smile.

"What can I do for you?" he asked gently.

We sat Ginny down in one of the comfy poufs in front of his desk.

"We have something to tell you, Professor," Harry said slowly. "Ginny, go a head."

Ginny took a shaky breath and stared at her shoes.

Professor Dumbledore waited patiently.

"I'm a werewolf, sir. I think I killed Goyle and Malfoy," she said quietly.

Professor Dumbledore studied her thoughtfully.

"You're a soldier werewolf then right?" he asked.

Ginny nodded miserably. "I'm so sorry I didn't come forward before but I was scared. When Hermione was in wolf form before, one of her canines dug into my hand,"

Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"I do wish you had come forward before, but that's irrelevant now," he said. "I don't think you killed Goyle and Malfoy."

Ginny, Harry and I looked up at him in surprise.

"The bite radiuses on their throats were too big for a soldier to have made," Professor Dumbledore said. "Plus, the deep wounds that were across their chests were too deep and long."

"How big was the bite radius?" I asked alarmed.

"About 12"," Professor Dumbledore replied. "That's about a foot. Which meant when this creature's jaws opened fully, it could've swallowed a human from head to shoulders."

I clamped a hand over my mouth in pure shock. So this Meizule was gigantic.

Ginny looked slightly relieved, but still upset.

"Can I be cured?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Absolutely. The Medroxy Lupus Arimus potion will work. It'll take a bout another week to conjure up. We still have some of the original potion and flower left over. But there's only enough to save one person. We can't save whoever this Meizule is,"

Harry, Ginny and I nodded.

"When a crescent moon appears, I want you to come to my office. I have a pair of special 'handcuffs' if you will that is so strong, a bear and a train couldn't break them," Professor Dumbledore continued.

Again we nodded.

"Okay. Best get to classes," he said smiling.

We left the office.

"A foot bite radius?" Harry whispered to us in Potions. "I can't imagine how huge this thing must be!"

"I gather Gryffindor wants points taken away?" Professor Snape said coolly.

We fell silent for a while and continued with our potion. Ginny seemed to feel a bit better, but she was still scared about this whole thing.

"I don't want to hurt anyone," she whispered. "That's the last thing I would want."

"You heard what Dumbledore said," I said. "You have to go to his office."

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Professor Snape barked.

We fell silent again.

The Slytherins were rather subdued. Professor Snape was on edge and more irritable than normal.

We finished our potions without talking anymore.

The next class was Charms.

Professor Flitwick saw that most of the students were quiet and not interested in learning. So he allowed us a free period to just talk or just do nothing. Sometimes I felt like I could hug Professor Flitwick. He wasn't like the other teachers. He was more understanding. I mean Professor McGonagall was great too…but she would never allow us a free period…I think.

Harry, Ginny and I just sat and whispered.

I crossed my arms on top of the desk and rested my chin on them.

"If that's true and the Meizule characteristics changed, then it could be anyone," I whispered to Ginny.

"I know…that's what's scary," she whispered back.

"Who on earth could it be?" Harry mused as we scanned the classroom.

The Slytherins were just reading or staring off into space. They lost two more students from their house. I felt sorry for them.

"I don't know but we should definitely be on our guard," I whispered back.

I looked outside. Another snow storm began outside. The trees blew in the wind and the snowflakes fell to the ground.

Christmas was coming soon and it was about a week away. In one way, I was looking forward to Christmas, and in another, I dreaded it for some reason.

I had this nagging feeling that something more was going to happen…that Goyle's and Malfoy's deaths were just the beginning.

After class, we headed back to the common room for a break before History of Magic and Transfiguration.

A cold blast of air burst in from the window and Harry scrambled to shut the glass shutters.

"Oof, it's cold out there," Ginny shivered. "Luckily I don't have to worry about a crescent moon till next Monday."

"That's Christmas Eve," I replied. "That'll make a nice present."

I added scornfully.

Ginny sighed. "I'd best give you your presents on Saturday because Tuesday I won't remember anything,"

Harry and I looked at each other.

We headed to History of Magic. Professor Binns droned on about the Mekol Rebellion. During the lesson of the Rebellion, (they were small dog like creatures that somehow defied science and they were able to talk), I just happened to look out the window. There was a beautiful barn owl carrying a letter attached to its leg.

"Harry, look," I said nudging him.

He looked up.

"Whose owl is that?" Professor Binns asked suddenly.

"We don't know sir," I replied. "It just showed up."

Harry opened the window and the owl hopped in. Snow covered the feathers. It reached out its leg and Harry removed the letter.

The owl waited patiently as I reached into my bag to give it a treat. Suddenly, I realized something about the owl. It looked familiar and I knew where I saw it before.

I handed the owl the treat and it took off again.

Harry unfolded the letter.

The entire class was watching curiously.

"What's the letter say?" Lavender asked eagerly.

"Erm, it's from Professor Annabelle," Harry said.

I knew why he had said 'Professor'.

"She says that she'll be coming back to teach the class." Harry continued.

"Ooh! She was great!" Parvati gushed. "Just as good as Professor Lupin was!"

When everyone's attention turned back to Professor Binns, Harry handed me the letter.

I read it:

Dear Harry, Hermione and Ginny,

I am returning to Hogwarts now that Professor Dumbledore has informed me that you now have a Meizule to deal with. I will arrive tomorrow and I hope to see you so we can talk.

Annabelle Solaris

I raised my eyes to Harry. He looked relieved.

"Once Annabelle comes, we won't have to worry about that Meizule," he said brightly.

I opened my mouth to tell him where I saw the owl before, but it was too late. The bell rang ending class and we hurried off to Transfiguration.

I didn't have a chance to tell him there because we were learning how to transfigure a kitten to a porcupine.

The owl was bothering me. I knew I had to tell him at some point and I hoped I would be able to tell him tonight.

Nope. Ginny, Lavender and Parvati all sat around talking about Goyle and Malfoy and asked Harry to talk with them to hear his opinion. I sat, biting my bottom lip.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I went over to him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Hey," he said startled.

"I need to talk to you," I growled.

I pulled him aside out of ear shot of the others.

"What about?" he asked.

"The owl," I replied. "I've seen it before. It's familiar."

Harry waited patiently.

"Did you see the feathers just above the left foot?"

He nodded. "They were missing,"

"Right. The school has an owl with the same problem," I said hoping he caught the gist.

He frowned. "That might be common,"

"No it isn't," I replied. "That owl came from the school."

Harry still looked confused. "But Annabelle said she was arriving…"

"I don't think so. That owl came from within the school. She's here already,"

We headed off to bed and the next morning, we went down to breakfast and we were met with an alarming sight.

Half the Ravenclaw students were missing…all the ones who had bandages on them.


	17. Annabelle's Arrival

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN-ANNABELLE'S ARRIVAL

Harry, Ginny and I sat down at our table and watched the other students' reactions.

"What happened? Where are they?" Harry mused.

"I don't know," I said wide-eyed.

I glanced up at the head table. The teachers were all leaning close whispering to one another.

"This is definitely odd," I said. "How do 20 students not show up at breakfast?"

Ginny shivered. "Ooh, I'm getting an awful feeling," she said.

"So am I," I admitted.

"Me too," Harry said. "But we can't jump to conclusions."

The other half of the Ravenclaws were just as mystified as to where the rest of their house was.

Professor Dumbledore arose from his seat.

"Does anyone know what happened to the rest of the Ravenclaw house?" he asked slowly.

A girl from Ravenclaw stood up.

"No sir," she said her voice shaky. "We were all accounted for when we went to bed. I don't know what happened."

"They can't be far," Professor Dumbledore said. "We will search for them. In the mean time go about your classes. Professor Annabelle will be arriving soon."

I also knew why he called her 'Professor Annabelle'. Her last name would spark some suspicion amongst the students after last semester.

Harry, Ginny and I slowly ate our breakfast and then Ginny headed to Potions while Harry and I headed to Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid was standing in front of a paddock.

"I wonder what we're learning about today," I mused as we approached the paddock.

"Blast Ended Skrewts," Harry suggested jokingly.

"Don't tease," I said shivering. "I still have nightmares about those things."

Harry chuckled.

We reached the paddock and looked in. They were the Mekols.

"Today we're learnin' 'bout the Mekols," Hagrid said proudly. "They're friendly an' all. Just don' scare them or they'll insult you."

I peered over the paddocks top railing. The Mekols were black in color with four white paws, white above each eye and white rings on the tails. They had ice blue eyes that were haunting.

"Hello," the nearest Mekol said to me.

"Hi," I said.

It was a little weird talking to an animal like this. The other students eagerly began talking to the Mekols.

The Mekol reared up on his hind legs and put his front paws over the top railing. He panted.

"I sense you're troubled," he replied not even blinking.

I sighed and reached over to scratch an ear.

The Mekols eyes closed blissfully as I scratched.

"Yes. We have a bit of a serious problem here," I said. "Two students were killed."

"Hmm…by a Meizule I presume?" the Mekol asked.

"Yeah…how'd you know?" Harry asked appearing at my side.

"We were brought in a few days ago," the Mekol began. "We saw someone sneak back into the school. The person was about the height of that girl over there. Plus, I can sense it here."

We followed his ice blue eyes. He was looking over at Lavender.

"I sensed it was a female but I couldn't tell you what she looked like," the Mekol said looking guilty.

"Don't worry about that. We have something to go by now…I think," I said scratching the ear even harder.

"That's not all," the Mekol continued. "I saw a bunch of students leaving the school and heading into the Forbidden Forest last night."

That snapped me to attention.

"How many?" I asked looking at Harry with surprise.

"About 20 I would say,"

"The missing Ravenclaws!" I gushed to Harry.

"But why on earth would they go into the Forbidden Forest?" Harry mused.

This was just getting even more confusing.

I thanked the Mekol for his help as class ended and we began walking back to the castle.

We met up with Ginny and told her what the Mekol had said.

"I don't believe it! What are they doing in the forest?" Ginny asked after told her everything.

"I don't know, but something is definitely going on…something important," I mused.

"How do you know?" Harry asked tilting his head.

"I just have this feeling," I said frowning. "I can't get rid of it."

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks.

Shortly after that, Annabelle arrived. She would be teaching class starting the next day. She spied us sitting at Gryffindor table and headed right over.

"Hey! How are you guys doing?" she asked brightly but yet there was pure concern in her eyes.

"As good as we can," I replied. "Do you know that Ginny is a soldier now?"

Annabelle's eyes widened with shock.

_Wait a minute…is that glee in her eyes? Am I seeing this right?_ I thought. _And I swear that's a look of knowing on her face as if she knew already._

Annabelle cleared her throat.

"Oh my God! How'd that happen?" she asked.

"When I was lying in front of Ginny in wolf form, one of my canines dug into her hand," I replied still eyeing Annabelle warily, but those expressions seemed to have vanished from her face.

_Could I have been imagining it?_ I thought to myself. It was possible but they looked real to me.

"The Medroxy Lupus Arimus potion should be able to help you," Annabelle said.

"Unfortunately, there is only enough for one person. The person that is the Meizule will not be able to be saved," Harry said gravely.

Annabelle's expression changed. She seemed upset.

"I can't believe it!" she cried.

"I know," I said sadly.

Annabelle ran a hand through her hair trying to calm down.

"Okay…we've got a lot work to do. We've got to find out who this Meizule is," she said in a calmer voice.

We nodded.

"Do you have any ideas as to what or who it might be?" Annabelle asked.

We shook our heads.

"We haven't a clue," I said. "The people we thought might fit the description turned out to be not true…and they were the ones killed."

"Oh…Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Goyle," Annabelle said in a quiet voice.

We didn't respond.

"Right now I think the best thing to do would be to go to class and keep our eyes peeled that way. Anything unusual okay?" Annabelle continued.

We nodded again.

We headed off to class.

We kept a close eye out for anyone that was odd or had strange behavior. Colin Creevy eagerly bounced over to Harry and asked him how he was doing.

"I'm fine," Harry replied trying not to show he was irritated. "I'm kind of busy right now though."

"Oh really? Doing what?" Colin asked eagerly.

"Just busy," I replied stepping in. "With classes and stuff."

"Oh. Okay. See you later!" Colin cried happily as he bounced away down the corridor.

"Ugh. Someone needs to take the batteries out of him," Harry muttered.

I snorted. "I know. God help us if he ever drinks coffee. He'd be literally bouncing off the walls,"

We headed into Charms class where we learned the Hervin Charm. This charm was used to detect if someone was lying. The person's facial expression would go slack and the eyes would have a faint tint of red to them. It was harmless though but useful.

So far, everyone we've seen has been acting normally and not unusual.

After Charms we headed to Potions. Snape was his usual grumpy self and deducted five points from Harry's potion because it was a slightly darker color than what it was supposed to be.

After Potions, Harry and I headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Annabelle pulled us aside when we entered the classroom.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Nothing. Everyone seems to be okay and acting the right way," I said.

Annabelle sighed.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," she said quietly.

"We're just going to have to keep trying," I said hoping that nothing else happened to anymore students, or anything or anyone missing unexpectedly.

After classes, we headed back to the common room before dinner.

Harry flopped down on the couch and I sat next to him.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"I hope we can catch this thing before anything else happens," I said sighing.

"We will," Harry said firmly. "Or else we will fight trying."

"I just don't understand how the Meizule could be so elusive," I continued. "Wouldn't we have seen some sort of sign?"

"Maybe not. If you were something so evil and huge, would you gladly show yourself or show you existed?" Harry asked reasonably.

"No. Guess you're right," I said smiling.

He gave me a kiss before turning his attention to the fire, which crackled softly.

About half an hour before dinner, we noticed that Ginny hadn't come back yet.

"Where's Ginny now?" I asked feeling a bit worried.

"I don't know. We saw her in the corridor before," Harry said tilting his head.

Just then, the portrait hole entrance opened and Annabelle stepped through.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to speak to you, Harry and Ginny," she said.

"Ginny's not here," I replied. "We don't know where she is."

"She might be in the library," Annabelle suggested. "Let's go and find her."

The three of us headed out of the common room and began searching the corridors and classrooms…no Ginny.

She wasn't even in the library.

Feeling nervous, we headed to Professor Dumbledore's office.

He looked up at us and smiled. His blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles.

He looked from me to Harry and then back to me.

"Where's Miss Weasley?" he asked.

"We don't know sir," I replied. "She didn't come back to the common room after her classes."

Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"We have 20 missing Ravenclaws and now a Gryffindor,"

"Erm, actually sir," Harry began shifting his weight onto the other foot. "A Mekol told us that he saw several students leaving the castle and heading into the Forbidden Forest."

At that, Professor Dumbledore became alert.

"Are you sure?"

We nodded.

"How many is 'several' exactly?"

"20 sir," I replied.

"Why on earth would they head for the Forbidden Forest?" Professor Dumbledore mused as he scratched his chin.

Then realization formed on his face.

"We must head to the Forest now," he said suddenly.

"Why? What's going on?" Annabelle asked alarmed.

"Think about it…why would twenty students head to the most darkest and isolated spots on the grounds?" Professor Dumbledore asked slowly.

Harry, Annabelle and I looked at each other.

Then I began to catch on.

"They are grouping," I said slowly as fear gripped my chest.

"Grouping?" Harry asked looking at me curiously.

"Because they are gathering strength," I continued. "They are planning."

"Planning? On what?" Annabelle asked.

I raised my eyes to hers.

"War,"

"War? Are you sure?" Harry asked.

I nodded. "Remember what I told you. The Lycantor's are soldiers. The Meizule is the head of the entire organization if you will,"

Harry looked terrified but then it vanished. "There are only twenty wolves. There are just as many teachers here in Hogwarts. I'm sure they can take them easily,"

Annabelle turned to him. "Don't be so sure. Lycantor's should not be underestimated. They pack a powerful punch,"

"What are we going to do?" I asked turning to Professor Dumbledore.

"First we must find Miss Weasley. The reason I have called you here was to tell Miss Weasley that I'll be putting her in the shrieking shack to play safe as those handcuffs may not be reliable. But she disappeared," Professor Dumbledore replied.

"Secondly, I will alert every teacher here that they are to keep an eye out for those missing students in the Forbidden Forest. If any sign of 'dogs' come around the castle, they are to alert me right away. Third, the curfew will be enforced now. No one leaves the castle or the common room after eight PM."

Harry, Annabelle and I nodded.

"Unfortunately, Annabelle, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and myself will go looking around the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I want you two to stay in the common room," Professor Dumbledore continued.

Harry and I nodded and left the office.

ANNABELLE.

With Hermione and Harry gone, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape led me out of the castle and onto the grounds.

There was a full moon that hung in a midnight blue sky. Stars twinkled merrily in the sky. The moon cast a silver/white glow over the grounds. Hagrid's hut was silent except a huff of smoke coming from the chimney.

The Mekols were all huddled in the corner of the paddock. Their eyes glowed a sapphire color in the moonlight. I heard them whispering something but I caught one thing they said:

"She's leading them into a trap!"

I looked over at them.

"Stand still," Professor Dumbledore replied as he suddenly stopped walking.

"What is it headmaster?" Professor Snape asked.

Professor Dumbledore pointed to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. About twenty or so pairs of jaundice eyes glowed in the moonlight.


	18. Exposed Leader

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN-EXPOSED LEADER

HERMIONE.

I sat with Harry in the common room. I couldn't help but feel nervous.

I looked out the window. A full moon hung in a midnight blue sky and stars twinkled merrily.

I saw Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Annabelle paused outside the Forbidden Forest.

"Hey," I said suddenly. "They've stopped outside the forest."

Harry and I got up and went over to the window.

We peered out. We could see the teachers and Annabelle clearly and then twenty pairs of jaundice eyes that glowed like coins in the moonlight coming from the darkness of the forest.

"Oh my God!" I gasped.

"I don't believe it," Harry whispered. "Could those be the students?"

"I think so," I said, my voice shaking with fear. "I have an awful feeling that this war will be devastating to us humans. If those soldiers, plus the Meizule attack it might be hard to fight them."

"But how many teachers are in Hogwarts?" Harry asked reasonably. "I'm sure they'll be outnumbered."

"I hope so," I said swallowing.

Professor Dumbledore raised his wand and sent a jet of red into the Forest. The pairs of eyes scattered before vanishing.

They began heading back toward the castle.

Harry and I sat down on the couch and waited.

Annabelle and the Professors arrived in Gryffindors common room.

"Those were definitely the soldier Lycantors," Professor Dumbledore said gravely. "But I am afraid that the war will begin soon."

"How soon?" I asked nervously.

"Possibly within the next few days or so. They looked like they were well grouped and organized,"

"Organized? How can wolves be organized?" Harry asked tilting his head.

I sighed.

"Harry, listen. The normal wolf society is very tight. The alpha female and male are the leaders of the entire pack. Most packs can consist of twelve to fourteen members. The rest of the pack are the subordinates. The beta's are below the alphas. They have ways of bringing their prey down. They will either herd the prey away from the rest of its pack, or they will use strategy to bring it down. They are smart, agile and cunning predators. Given the natures of Lycantor werewolves, with their backgrounds I'd say we're looking at the ultimate hunting and killing machine,"

Harry looked at me startled.

"I read it in a Muggle book," I murmured.

"She's right though," Annabelle chimed in. "These wolves will be the most ultimate killing and hunting machines. They will be ruthless and vile. Plus, we must be on guard the entire time."

"Miss Solaris is right," Professor Dumbledore said. "We must be on guard the entire time. We are safe for now as these creatures are in the forest. I will go around to each house common room and tell the students that they are not to leave the castle and go venturing off onto the grounds for any reason. If necessary, they will be allowed to use the Terforcaz spell. That will only be used if _absolutely necessary_."

Harry and I nodded.

"Have you found Ginny?" I asked swallowing. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer or I already knew where she was already. I didn't want to believe it either.

"Not yet," Professor Dumbledore said sighing.

"I have a feeling I know where she is," Annabelle said quietly. "Since she's a soldier, she would most likely be with other soldiers…which means she's outside on the grounds with the others,"

In my heart I knew Annabelle was right and I had a feeling all along that that is where Ginny was.

"Either way, keep an eye out," Professor Dumbledore said. "Professor Snape is beginning to brew the Medroxy Lupus Arimus potion as we speak."

Again we nodded.

"Try and get some sleep," Professor Dumbledore continued. "I'm sure it's hard knowing your friend is out there and one of those things, but we will be able to help her. I'm sorry to say that the person who is the Meizule will have to be killed."

I glanced at Annabelle. I saw her momentarily go pale. She saw me looking at her and gave me a smile.

I smiled back, but there was that nagging feeling again in the pit of my stomach.

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape left the common room.

"He's right. We must try and get some sleep," Annabelle said softly. "I'll sleep out here in the common room. You two go to your dorms. I'll also keep an eye out and ear out for anything weird."

I nodded. Harry gave me a hug and kiss before heading to the boys' dorm. I headed to the girls'.

The rest of the girls' were fast asleep in their beds all except Lavender.

Lavender was sitting in bed with her head down slightly, her hair covering her face.

"Lavender?" I asked worriedly as I stepped toward her.

Her head slowly raised and I gasped.

Her eyes were a jaundice color and she smiled evilly at me.

"Hermione?" Lavender's voice said with concern.

I blinked.

Lavender's eyes were their normal brown color and she had a look of pure concern on her face.

"Y-Your eyes were jaundice! I saw them!" I cried pointing at her.

"What? No, Hermione," Lavender said shaking her head. "You sort of went into a trance or something."

"R-really?" I asked starting to feel foolish.

Lavender nodded. "You're exhausted too. You really haven't slept well for the past few nights. You toss and turn in your bed. I hear you,"

"I do?" I asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yes. Don't wear yourself out with what's going on. Try and relax and go to sleep," Lavender continued.

Now that she said that, it made sense. I really haven't been sleeping well. Every night I dream of the werewolves and them attacking everyone.

I sighed.

"Should I go and get Madam Pomfrey to give you a Dreamless Sleep potion?" Lavender asked.

"Actually, yeah that sounds great," I said gratefully.

"Be right back,"

She disappeared from the dorm and I heard her leave the common room.

I looked at everyone else sleeping. They were all peaceful and quiet.

A few moments later, Lavender came back with the potion. I drank some and then crawled back into bed. Lavender also crawled into bed and within minutes she was out cold.

My eyes began getting heavy as I felt my body relaxing for the first time completely.

I turned on my right side and within minutes I too was out cold.

The next morning, I felt the warm sunshine on my face. I yawned and stretched and opened my eyes. Everyone was starting to stir as well. Lavender however, was not in bed.

"Where's Lavender?" I asked a second year named Liz Manson.

"I dunno," Liz said shrugging. "My guess is she woke up early and headed down to breakfast."

"Yeah. That's it," I said though a bit uncertain.

I could swear I saw her eyes go jaundice and that look of pure evil on her face. I know I didn't imagine it.

Getting dressed and pulling on a clean uniform vest, skirt, shirt and tie, then topping it off with my robe, I quickly ran a brush through my hair and left the girls' dorm. Annabelle and Harry were talking in the common room.

Harry looked up at me and grinned.

"Hey. You look well rested," he replied.

"Yeah. I had Lavender get me a Dreamless sleep potion. Apparently, I've been tossing and turning a lot and not sleeping well. Last night was great. I actually got to sleep okay,"

"Why were you not sleeping well?" Annabelle asked curiously.

"Nightmares of the werewolves," I said firmly.

Annabelle had this accusing look on her face.

"I'm not the Meizule. That's over with." I continued.

"No, I know. I'm sorry. This whole thing has me jumpy too. Please forgive me," Annabelle apologized.

I sighed. "I'm sorry too,"

"We still have no idea who this Meizule is," Harry commented.

I remembered Lavender.

"Hey," I said. "Last night I saw Lavender's eyes go jaundice and she was smiling at me evilly."

"Are you sure?" Annabelle asked.

"Positive," I said. "Then she told me that nothing happened that I went into some sort of trance."

"Hmm," Annabelle mused.

"And what's even weirder is that this morning when I woke up she wasn't in the dorm or bed."

Annabelle's eyes lit up.

"Another missing student?"

"We don't know that for sure," Harry said reasonably. "She could've woken up early and headed down to breakfast."

Annabelle nodded. "That is a possibility. We will know for sure if we don't see her all day and into tomorrow,"

With that, the three of us headed down to the Great Hall.

The students were eagerly talking amongst themselves.

I felt fear gripping my chest as I realized that several more students from Ravenclaw had bandages on them in different places. That would make the total now fifty.

"Oh my God," I breathed. "There's more!"

Annabelle and Harry followed my gaze.

"If they disappear, that would make now like 80 of the Ravenclaws werewolves!" Harry gasped.

"Even a little more," Annabelle said even quieter.

The Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and the rest of the Slytherins all eyed the Ravenclaws warily. I actually saw some of the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins sitting with each other.

The Ravenclaws didn't seem to care or notice…but the teachers sure did.

Professor Dumbledore arose from his seat. He cleared his throat. I could tell he looked nervous now and a little scared. Something I have never seen in him before.

Harry, Annabelle and I exchanged scared looks.

"Tuck in!" Professor Dumbledore cried. "And may I remind you that no one is allowed out of their common rooms or this castle for any reason."

The food appeared. Something just registered in my head.

"Hey, wait a minute," Harry said suddenly. "Didn't you say Lavender left the common room to get the potion for you?"

He realized it too.

Annabelle's head snapped up from her pancakes.

"Yes, she did," I replied.

"If the curfew is in effect, how on earth did she manage to get the potion? Madam Pomfrey would've most certainly told Professor Dumbledore that a student was out of bounds," Annabelle said.

_She's right! What is going on here? _I thought.

That nagging and nervous feeling returned.

"I think we should pay Madam Pomfrey a visit," I said slowly. "I'm getting a really bad feeling about this."

We quickly ate our breakfast and hurried out of the Great Hall to the hospital wing. We had Charms class first, then History of Magic. But right now I had the need to see Madam Pomfrey.

When we entered the hospital wing, it looked like a bomb had gone off in it. I grabbed Harry's arm in surprise.

The cots were torn and the stuffing scattered all over the room. Sheets were shredded into ragged strips. The medicine cabinet was knocked over and glass tubes were smashed.

"What on earth happened here?" Annabelle breathed in shock.

"It looks like a twister came through here," Harry replied staring at the scene.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I called.

There was no answer.

"Madam Pomfrey? Where are you?" Annabelle called next.

Still nothing.

"Madam Pomfrey? Are you okay? What happened here?" Harry called next.

Still no reply.

"Okay…I'm getting scared now," Annabelle replied her voice filled with fear.

"You and me both," I replied.

"I'm nervous as well. Something doesn't feel right here," Harry said stepping over the medicine cabinet. His shoes crunched over broken glass.

"I know. It doesn't," I replied too as we began cautiously walking further into the hospital wing.

We slowly scanned the entire wing. We couldn't find Madam Pomfrey.

"Where could she be?" I mused. "She could not have just disappeared into thin air."

"That's impossible," Annabelle replied. "Maybe she is still asleep?"

"I dunno," I replied. "I'm still getting that creepy and uneasy feeling."

We kept searching.

"Maybe we should turn the cots back over?" Harry suggested.

"No," I said. "After we find Madam Pomfrey we're going to have to get Professor Dumbledore. He'll want to see what happened in here. Everything must be untouched."

"Right," Annabelle said nodding.

I sighed and backed into the wall. I leaned my back against it.

"I don't understand this…where could she be?" I mused.

Suddenly, I felt something dripping onto my shoulder.

I slowly turned my head. A red liquid. I shakily raised my hand to my left shoulder and touched the liquid. It was sticky and metallic smelling. My breathing began to speed up.

"Guys?" I called out in a shaky voice.

Harry and Annabelle rushed over.

"Are you hurt?" Annabelle demanded automatically.

"N-No," I stammered. "This isn't my blood."

Harry and Annabelle looked at each other then at me before the three of us slowly raised our eyes to the wall.

A thick stream of blood smeared the wall right where I was standing. We raise our eyes even more. Madam Pomfrey was pinned on the wall like someone hung her on a coat rack on one of the nails where a portrait had hung. Her neck had been torn and she had been mauled. But there wasn't much left of her.

"So, you found her," a voice said from the doorway.

Our heads snapped toward the entrance.

Lavender stood there with her eyes jaundice and she was smirking.

"I'm the Meizule," she smirked even more.


	19. Surrounded!

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

CHAPTER NINETEEN-SURROUNDED!

We stood, unable to move or speak. It was Lavender all along.

"Why did you do this?" I asked in a small voice.

"She was going to rat me out to the headmaster. I think she had an idea of who I was though," Lavender smiled. "I couldn't let that happen."

"So you killed her!" Harry growled.

Lavender smiled.

"Not only that, I framed Annabelle,"

We looked at each other confused.

"What do you mean 'you framed Annabelle'?" I asked slowly.

"That letter you got? It wasn't from Annabelle. It was from me. Didn't you realize the owl came from inside the school? It was the same owl that was in the Owlery," Lavender smirked.

"So it was you who sent it," Annabelle said slowly. "You were trying to get them to turn and be suspicious of me."

"Bingo!" Lavender smiled.

"We never suspected you, Annabelle," I said softly. "We were a little off about the letter because you said you were coming here to Hogwarts but we never suspected you for a minute."

Annabelle smiled.

"Thanks. But right now we have to figure out how to stop this one,"

"You can't stop me," Lavender smirked. "I'm the Meizule remember?"

Suddenly she began changing.

She dropped to her hands and knees and stared at the floor. Her back lengthened and narrowed. Her ears grew and tapered off into points. Her nose and jaws slid forward into a snout; white canines and incisors slid down under purple lips. Shiny, black fur grew all over her body. Her chest expanded straining the material of her robe and uniform.

The halves fell off in torn halves. Her eyes changed into the jaundice color. Lavender was gone. All that remained was the wolf.

The wolf stood up on its hind legs. It was about 12 feet tall. It snarled and laid its ears flat out sideways.

"I think we should run," Annabelle said as she began easily inching toward the doorway.

"Absolutely. I'm in need of a new pair of underwear," Harry replied not taking his eyes off the wolf.

We slowly began inching our way toward the door. The wolf's eyes followed us the entire way. We managed to reach the doorway when the wolf turned and jumped out the window.

We jumped from being surprised. Bits of glass showered the floor.

"This is on the third floor!" Annabelle gasped.

We looked at each other and rushed to the window. We looked down. The wolf galloped off into the Forbidden Forest.

We quickly ran out of the hospital wing. We ended up bumping into Professor Snape.

"Shouldn't you be in your classes now?" he asked gruffly as he narrowed his eyes.

"We know who the Meizule is!" Annabelle gasped trying to catch her breath.

Professor Snape's eyes widened for a moment.

"We went to check on Madam Pomfrey because last night Lavender Brown went and got me the Dreamless sleep potion but then we realized that no one was supposed to be out after the curfew time. When we arrived at the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was dead! Lavender is the Meizule!" I said.

Professor Snape's eyes moved onto me.

"Why did you need the potion?"

Harry quickly explained to him about me having nightmares and what Lavender said about Madam Pomfrey.

"What exactly happened now?" Professor Snape asked now fully alert.

"She changed! She's over 12 feet tall! She jumped out the window of the hospital wing," Annabelle replied.

"Let's go see the Headmaster," Professor Snape said seriously.

He led us to Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor Dumbledore looked up and smiled at us.

"What can I do for you three today?" he asked gently.

"We know who the Meizule is!" Harry blurted out.

At that, Professor Dumbledore's expression sharpened and he became more alert. Harry, Annabelle and I looked at each other. I really didn't feel well and up to talking about it. It made me sick. So Annabelle decided to tell the whole story.

When she was done, Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"I too had my suspicions," he said. "I had Miss Patil keep a close eye on Miss Brown. Miss Patil said that nights Miss Brown would sneak out of the dorm room and vanish until early or late the next morning. She always told her that she had to meet someone with important information regarding the wolves. But it was all a lie."

"What do we do now?" Annabelle asked terrified.

"Right now, I've got to issue a lock-down," Professor Dumbledore said quietly. "Professor Snape? Would you please kindly send a letter to the parents explaining the situation and that the castle is in a lock-down?"

Professor Snape nodded and headed out of the office. More than likely to the Owlery.

"What is a lock-down?" Annabelle asked.

"It means that no one leaves or enters the castle. We will probably be put into one area. Right Professor?" I asked.

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "I want each house in the Great Hall. I will conjure up sleeping bags. You can mingle with the other houses if you feel safe. But no one is to leave this castle or enter it,"

We nodded.

"What about classes?" Harry asked.

"For now, classes will be suspended. Now that the soldiers have their leader it will only be a matter of time before the war begins," Professor Dumbledore replied grimly.

"Can we fight them?" I asked swallowing.

"If there are more than fifty soldiers now and the Meizule is leading them, I'm afraid we are slightly out numbered,"

"What about the Order? Can't they come and help?" Harry demanded.

"Not with the lock-down issued," Professor Dumbledore replied. "I have no choice."

"Then you're going to let fifty wolves slaughter students without a fight?" Harry demanded his emerald green eyes flashing.

"We will try and fight," Professor Dumbledore replied. "But I'm afraid this is a losing battle that can't be won. They are too powerful."

"Isn't titanium their weakness?" I asked as fear crept into my voice.

"Yes. But where do you get enough titanium to kill fifty wolves?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

He was right. It was hopeless. But Harry however, seemed to have a different point of view.

"Annabelle…do you know where we might be able to get enough titanium?" Harry asked turning to her.

She looked surprised for the moment.

"N-no, I don't," she stammered. "And if we did find enough, what would we do with it? Make it into titanium bullets? There are no guns here!"

I started to sway on my feet from the fear. I dropped to my knees.

"Miss Granger…are you alright?" Professor Dumbledore asked jumping up from behind his desk and he crouched down in front of me. Harry and Annabelle did also.

"I just can't believe this is it," I said quietly as tears formed.

"I know…but we have to fight. We can't let those wolves win," Annabelle said gently.

I sighed and got to my feet.

A renewed energy ran through me. Annabelle was absolutely right. We had to stand and fight. We couldn't let those wolves win.

"You're right," I said firmly.

"The thing is we really don't know what they're up to now and that's really unnerving," Professor Dumbledore said. "They could easily sneak up on us and we wouldn't know. I want you to tell all the Gryffindors to meet in the Great Hall. I will do the same to the other houses."

After that, we left the office. We began walking back to the common room.

"I'm really scared. This is really creepy not knowing what they're doing outside," Annabelle said shivering.

"I know…we have no control over it. I think that's what's even creepier," I replied nodding.

We reached the common room. Most of the Gryffindors were sitting and talking amongst themselves. They looked up when we entered.

"Any luck finding Lavender?" Parvati asked.

Again, we looked at each other.

How were we going to explain to them that Lavender was an inhuman creature that is leading the pack of wolves to attack us and start a war against us?

I sighed.

"Actually, we have some bad news," I began slowly.

Every Gryffindors face drained of all color.

"Lavender is not exactly here," I continued. "She's in the Forbidden Forest with the soldier werewolves."

"We have to help her!" a third year named Sam Walters cried.

"She's…" I began then looked to Annabelle or Harry for help.

"She the leader of the werewolves. She's called the Meizule. She's bigger, eviler and more powerful than the Lycantors," Annabelle finished bluntly.

Everyone was shocked. None of them could believe what we were saying.

"A-Are you telling us the truth?" a first year named Jessie Anderson stammered looking like she'd get sick any moment.

We nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes," Harry said gravely. "Right now they are gathering in the Forbidden Forest. They are planning a war against us humans."

You could literally feel the fear in the common room at that point.

"Professor Dumbledore wants everyone in the Great Hall. The other houses will be there. He has issued a lock-down," Annabelle said.

Everyone nodded and quietly followed us out of the common room. I think they were more in shock over the fact that Lavender was something evil and was leading evil.

We reached the Great Hall. The rest of the houses were already there.

The Slytherins to our surprise were staying close to the Hufflepuffs. We stood next to the Hufflepuffs. Oddly, the other houses were staring at the remaining Ravenclaws with animosity and anger.

"Stay away from us! You'll make us turn over to the werewolves!" a Slytherin boy snarled at the Ravenclaws.

"EVIL HOUSE!" a Hufflepuff girl shrieked.

"I SAY WE GIVE THE REST OF THEM TO THE WEREWOLVES!" another Slytherin girl yelled.

I sensed mutiny on our hands.

"HEY! Wait a minute!" I shouted.

Every eye was on me.

"It's not their fault! They had no control over it! If you must know one of our house members is actually leading the werewolves. It's no body's fault! It just happened. Right now I think we should worry about protecting each other from them!"

There was silence then:

"THEY'RE EVIL TOO!"

I sighed. It was no use. Hysteria had set in because no one really knew the truth. It was about time someone told them to somewhat calm them down.

"ENOUGH!" Harry bellowed.

Everyone jumped from being startled. The silence settled in again.

"No house is evil! The fifty missing Ravenclaws are outside in the Forbidden Forest with their leader planning a war against us humans! That's why we're in lock-down now. No one is to leave or enter the castle. Turning against each other isn't the answer! What we need to do is exactly what Hermione said. We need to stick together to protect one another. Fighting and blaming one another will only cause the wolves to gain more power," Harry shouted.

That got everyone to calm down and stop accusing. Apologies went around quietly.

"Thanks," I said to Harry.

"No problem," he said winking.

Professor Dumbledore arrived shortly. Behind him were Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Professor Sinistra, Professor Binns, and Firenze who taught Divination.

Firenze's hooves clopped on the floor. I started to feel a bit better knowing that all the teachers were there and ready to fight if necessary.

Professor Dumbledore waved his hand and the tables vanished, stacking against one another against the wall. Then, with another wave of his wand, sleeping bags appeared.

"I want everyone to lay here quiet. We will be walking the castle making sure there is no way to gain access into the castle," Professor Dumbledore replied.

Silently, everyone crept into the sleeping bags. Annabelle, Harry and I dragged three into the corner and then slid in lying on our stomachs. I crossed my arms and rested my chin on my arm.

"It's too quiet out there," I said straining my ears to hear any sort of howl or movement.

"I know…it's really terrifying," Annabelle agreed.

Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall stayed behind to keep an eye on us while the other teachers searched the castle and made sure nothing could get in.

There was the feeling of absolute fear in the air now. You could almost feel it.

A question was bugging me. I turned to Annabelle.

"When Professor Dumbledore said that there would be only enough to help one person with the Medroxy Lupus Arimus potion, you went pale…how come?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Annabelle asked. "I felt awful for the person who was the Meizule…Or now Lavender."

I nodded. That was kind of a dumb question.

Once again, we fell silent. I looked up at the enchanted ceiling. The sky matched the one outside. Midnight blue with a scattering of twinkling stars. That's when we all heard it.

The howling.

I froze and my eyes widened with terror. Everyone in the Great Hall was frozen with fear. They were not moving.

Then, another howl rose up. It was louder, higher and more evil. Everyone clamped their hands over their ears.

"Go get the Headmaster!" Professor Snape yelled to McGonagall. She took off running.

Then about fifty howls rose up in unison. We still had our hands clamped over our ears.

After the howling, it was complete silence again. We shakily lowered our hands from our ears and looking around the semi dark Great Hall. I could see fear on every single person's face.

It was almost as if Lord Voldemort was standing in the middle of the room himself.

Suddenly, something jumped onto one of the window ledges breaking the glass. Glass showered Dean and a first year who were lying under that window. It was one of the wolves. Another wolf appeared on another window…then another…and another until every window had a wolf on it.

"They're surrounding us!" I gasped raising a hand to my mouth.

About twenty wolves were perched on all fours on the window sills. Their jaundice colored eyes were locked on us.


	20. The War Begins

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

CHAPTER TWENTY-THE WAR BEGINS

At that moment one of the wolves jumped down off the sill and landed on Dean.

No one dared to breathe as the wolf's lips pulled back exposing white canines and incisors.

Dean was shaking violently under the weight of the wolf. He shut his eyes. But the wolf did nothing.

Dean shakily opened his eyes and then began scooting backwards. That's when the wolf struck.

It swiped at Deans' midsection. For a moment, Dean seemed stunned. Then we watched in sickness and horror as something red and snake-like began falling from his midsection.

"Oh my," I said as nausea filled my stomach when I realized Dean had been eviscerated.

Annabelle was pale and she turned and vomited.

Dean fell to the side dead.

At that moment, several more wolves began jumping into the Great Hall. Everyone was terrified and bunched together as the wolves began walking toward them. It was like the wolves were herding us into one spot.

Harry, Annabelle and I pulled out our wands. We might have to use the Terforcaz spell.

At that moment, Professor Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers arrived. The wolves' heads popped up and their eyes glowed with pure evil as they looked at the teachers.

"Good Lord," Professor Sprout said in shock.

Professor Dumbledore waved his wand. A thin jet of blue erupted from the end of his wand and it grew into some kind of shield around the students.

"Hurry! Find places to hide where they can't get you!" McGonagall cried.

That wasn't the answer we were expecting, but it made sense.

The students tore from the Great Hall and Harry, Annabelle and I flew too.

I looked over my shoulder.

One of the wolves had jumped for Professor Dumbledore. I pulled my eyes away. I couldn't watch them kill our Headmaster.

I felt a lump of tears rising in the back of my throat. Harry, Annabelle and I hit the Room of Requirements. The rest of the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins scattered on the four floors.

We ran into the room and locked the door behind us.

"Where's the Meizule?" Annabelle asked trying to catch her breath.

"I don't know! Right now I don't want to even know! I saw one of the wolves jump onto Dumbledore," I sobbed.

"Hermione, knowing Dumbledore he's just fine," Harry said reassuringly.

"That's right," Annabelle said strongly. "He probably hit the wolf with the Terforcaz spell."

I felt a little better but I still felt a bit uneasy.

"I can't believe what happened to Dean," I said swallowing down more nausea.

"I know," Harry said quietly.

Annabelle pressed her back against the wall and slid down. She drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"I can't believe this is really happening," she murmured.

"Why? Your mother was one of them! You must've seen something coming along these lines!" I snapped.

Annabelle's eyes had tears in them.

"I didn't know it would go this far! These things are more powerful than I imagined or thought! I had no control over something like this!"

"Guys…calm down…no one did," Harry said calmly.

Immediately, I felt guilty. I didn't mean to snap at Annabelle.

"I'm sorry," I muttered to Annabelle.

"It's okay," she said gently. "I feel kind of responsible myself."

"In no way is this your fault…or anyone's," Harry said firmly. "You tried to stop your mum but you couldn't."

After that, we lapsed into silence again. We could hear the wolves out in the corridor sniffing around.

"Can they smell us?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah but they can't get to us. They won't know what to make out of the Room of Requirements," Annabelle said. "They can smell us just not see us."

I nodded.

Suddenly, two hairy arms broke through the wall behind Annabelle. Harry and I jumped back. I screamed as the Meizule appeared.

It grabbed Annabelle and tightened its grip around her ribs.

She was cringing in pain as the wolf's grip tightened even more. A thick ribbon of blood began flowing from Annabelle's mouth.

"It's crushing her to death!" Harry cried.

I frantically looked around and spied a titanium sword.

I grabbed it and lunged at the Meizule. The tip of the sword penetrated the Meizule's arm. It howled in pain and dropped Annabelle. Annabelle fell forward and landed face down on the floor. She didn't move.

The wolf was still howling in pain. The blood dripped from the end of the sword, but then something strange happened. The blood turned liquid titanium almost silver like a unicorn's blood.

Then, the liquid titanium started to creep into the wound. Streaks could be seen under the black wolfs fur. It was still howling in pain and suddenly, it turned titanium itself. The jaundice eyes became blood shot. Then, with one last howl of pain, it fell to the side dead.

"Oh my God," Harry breathed. "It was like a breakdown. The titanium turned liquid and killed the wolf."

"Annabelle!" I cried as I rushed over to her. I didn't care about the wolf right now. I was more concerned about Annabelle right now.

I reached her and gently turned her over. Blood flowed from the corner of her mouth. Harry slid to his knees beside me.

"You did it," Annabelle coughed. "You killed the Meizule."

"Yeah but we still have fifty wolves to go," I said as tears formed in my eyes.

"Don't give up," Annabelle said weakly. "I'll miss you."

With that, she fell silent and her body went limp. Her eyes remained open.

"No!" I sobbed bursting into tears.

Harry put his arms around me.

"Listen, we need to help the others," Harry said softly. "She wouldn't want us not to."

I nodded and quickly wiped my eyes with the back of my hands.

We stood up and opened the door out into the corridor. Several students had apparently taken refuge in closets. Two wolves tore down the door and yanked the students from the closet. I swallowed as they clamped their jaws around the students' throats and tugged. Two were from Hufflepuff. The students fell to the floor dead. A large pool of blood began collecting in a large puddle around the students.

The wolves turned toward us with blood stained muzzles. They snarled exposing their red canines and incisors.

They began advancing on us their claws flexed and their ears flattened out sideways. They were snarling.

Harry stepped in front of me and brandished the sword. The blade caught one of the wolves on the side near the ribs. The wolf dropped to the floor and turned into the liquid titanium. Harry swung the sword at the other wolf. It caught the wolf under the bottom jaw. The wolf dropped to the floor and turned into the liquid also.

"Hey, how come that didn't happen to the Meizule?" I asked shocked.

"I don't know…but we have to be careful. We don't know which one is Ginny," Harry said scanning the corridor.

We continued to walk down the corridor. Three students saw us and carefully sneaked out of their hiding places. They got behind us and pulled out their wands.

As we hit the corner of the corridor, we heard snarling behind us. We turned around. There were about ten wolves behind us. Then, we heard snarling in front of us. Another fifteen in front of us. They were surrounding us again. I spied a wolf that had reddish brown fur. I nudged Harry.

"That's Ginny," I said nodding toward the wolf.

"How do you know?" he asked gripping the sword tighter.

"I just have a hunch okay? Trust me," I replied.

"Right," Harry said.

Several students yelled out the Terforcaz spell. Four jets of green shot out from the tips of their wands and hit the wolves right in the throat.

They fell over dead.

"We're out numbered!" a fifth year boy cried.

Suddenly, the teachers arrived. More Terforcaz spells were cast until all thirty four wolves were dead.

Professor Snape aimed his wand at the wolf with the reddish brown fur.

"WAIT!" I yelled. "That's Ginny!"

"Are you sure? How can you tell?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I just know okay?" I said. "I have an overwhelming feeling that that's Ginny."

Professor Dumbledore nodded at Snape.

Professor Snape said "_ERLORIT_!" and the wolf went down stunned.

"There are still twelve more wolves to deal with. Unfortunately, about thirty students were killed," Professor Dumbledore said gravely. "We're still out numbered a bit. There are ten of us and twelve wolves."

"Where are the rest of the wolves?" I asked.

"We don't know. They could be hiding," Professor Dumbledore replied. He looked from me, to Harry to the three students.

"Where is Miss Solaris?" he asked.

"She's gone," I choked out.

Professor Dumbledore's expression turned solemn and grave.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"Professor," Harry said suddenly. "When we cut the soldier wolves and the Meizule, the soldiers turned into liquid titanium. The Meizule didn't."

"Most odd," Professor Dumbledore mused.

Suddenly, I felt as if something entered my body and was feeding me information.

"I know why," I said staring at the floor as the thoughts came flooding.

"Why?" Harry asked turning to me.

"Because the titanium breaks down the wolfs body structure. It attacks the cells and breaks them down. So it is basically in a way, liquefying the wolves from the inside out. The Meizule however was more powerful and stronger right? So it would take more titanium than that sword to do the trick. I mean it killed it, but had there been more titanium, we would've seen a liquid wolf pool,"

"Well done," Professor Dumbledore said proudly as his blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles.

"Right now we need to find the other wolves," Professor Snape said.

With the teachers in front of us, we checked the top floors and worked our way down. Nothing.

Then, with some fear, we checked the dungeons where Professor Snape teaches.

"This would be perfect," I said as the feeling returned. "It's dark and good for regrouping."  
I shook my head.

"Where are you coming up with this stuff?" Harry whispered to me.

"I don't know! It's as if something entered my body and was feeding me the information," I replied shivering.

"It's a little creepy," Harry replied. "But useful."

"It's creeping me out too," I admitted.

We searched each classroom. Then, about twelve pairs of jaundice colored eyes glowed from the end of the corridor in the dungeon.

We could hear them snarling viciously. It was pretty terrifying to see and hear them.

"Wands raised!" Professor Dumbledore ordered.

All the teachers and Harry and I raised our wands.

"_Ter…_" Professor Dumbledore began but out of nowhere the reddish brown wolf appeared and clamped its jaws around Professor Sinistra's throat. We heard her let out a gurgle and blood began flowing onto her robes. She fell to the floor dead.

Professor Dumbledore hit the reddish wolf with the stunning spell before quickly binding it with ropes.

"TERFORCAZ!"

Ten jets hit ten wolves. There was one left that was starting to charge us.

"Miss Granger! Hit him!" Professor Snape yelled.

I shut my eyes and yelled "Terforcaz!"

I heard a thud. I opened my eyes and saw the wolf lying on its side with blood pooling around its throat. It was over. All forty nine wolves were dead.

And Ginny would be able to be saved.

"It's over," I sighed.

Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape majicked the wolf into the air like a puppet and we headed up to the hospital wing.

The hospital wing was quickly repaired with a wave of the wand, but Madam Pomfrey's body had been quickly removed and she was taken to Hagrid's. Professor Snape got the potion.

The reddish brown wolf was lying on the cot. We could hear her breathing. It was deep and loud. Her eyes were opened and she was watching us with pure hatred in her jaundice eyes. A rope had been tied around her snout so she couldn't snap at us.

"The potion," Professor Snape said handing it to Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you Severus," Professor Dumbledore said as he took the smoking goblet from Snape.

He went to step near the reddish wolf when she let out a loud warning growl that we could almost feel going through us.

"Erm, perhaps Miss Granger could give it?" Professor Snape said.

"Eh? Come again?" I asked totally shocked.

"Your hands are smaller. There is a less chance of her biting your hands," Professor Dumbledore explained.

I was terrified.

"Go ahead. You can do it," Harry said encouragingly.

I stepped forward and shakily took the goblet from Professor Dumbledore.

Then, I took several steps toward the wolf. The eyes followed me, but oddly no signs of growling.

"What do I do now?" I asked in a small voice.

It nearly came out as a squeak.

"Pull the rope off the snout and open the jaws. It's the only way to get the potion into the wolf," Professor Snape said. "I will be here with my wand aimed at the wolfs eye if she goes to do anything. A sharp poke isn't well tolerated."

_Easy for you to say, bub. You're not the one pouring a potion down a killer's throat! It's fine. If she bites my arm off, it's okay. I've got another one. _I thought sarcastically.

I shook that thought from my head and shakily reached forward to slid the rope off the snout. It easily slid off. I then carefully pried open the jaws.

To my surprise, the wolf wasn't showing any signs of aggression.

But those eyes were locked on me the entire time.

The canines and incisors gleamed in the light and a red tongue lolled out and rested between the bottom canines. Sure enough, Professor Snape was standing next to the cot with his wand positioned closely next to the wolf's eye.

The fur felt coarse yet it shone. I then carefully began pouring the potion down the wolfs throat.

Just then, it broke free of the ropes and lashed out, grabbing me with one of its hand like paws around my throat.

It lifted me several inches off the floor.

"GET IT!" Harry yelled at the teachers.

But something was happening. The wolf wasn't making any movements to hurt me. It let go and then dropped to all fours. The body began convulsing and shortly, Ginny's nude form appeared.

Professor McGonagall grabbed a sheet and quickly covered Ginny with it. She looked up at us and she looked completely confused.

"What happened?" she asked looking from me to Harry, and then back to the teachers.

"It's over," I said sighing with relief.


	21. Epilogue

REVELATION II-LYCANTOR

EPILOGUE

THREE MONTHS LATER

The bodies of the slain students were taken care of properly. It was now the end of the school year. Harry and I would be graduating this year.

Ginny was back to herself. We of course had to explain what had happened. She cried.

She felt bad but we assured her that it wasn't her fault. None of this was.

The Graduation Ceremony would be held in three days.

We were all happy and excited…but also solemn and sad for the students that were killed in the war.

Harry, Ginny and I sat in the Gryffindor common room.

"I can't believe it's finally over," I said relieved.

"I know," Harry agreed. "But what about the students that were killed?"

"That's horrible," Ginny added. "I feel so terrible. They were killed violently."

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"But at least the reign of the werewolves is finally over," Harry said.

We were silent for a while before Ginny voiced something that I was thinking.

"Just one question…how'd Lavender become the Meizule?"

Harry and I looked at each other.

"That's a good question," he said. "I have no idea."

"Do you think Professor Dumbledore knows?" Ginny asked.

"He might. Let's go ask him,"

A few moments later we entered Professor Dumbledore's office.

He looked up at us and smiled. His blue eye twinkled behind the half moon spectacles.

"What can I do for you three?" he asked.

"We want to know something," Harry said.

Professor Dumbledore waited patiently.

"How'd Lavender become the Meizule?" I asked.

Professor Dumbledore sighed.

"Ah…I figured you'd ask me that sooner or later," he said softly. "Lavender came to us with no family history. She just came to the school with the letter of acceptance. She never told us about her family or where she came from. Over the time, I became aware of this and learned that she _did _come from a family…just not a human family."

The three of us looked at each other shocked but we listened to Dumbledore's explanation.

"She came from a family of werewolves over in Wales called the Covex Pack. They wanted to see if a half human, half wolf girl could fit in with the magical society. She did as you saw…well. But the true nature of the Covex pack was domination. They wanted to rule the human world. Even the Muggle world. Lavender was sent to us to study our habits and culture. Mainly to get as much information on the Magical society and Muggle society as possible. She was basically a spy." Professor Dumbledore added seeing Ginny's confused expression.

"Once they had gathered enough 'evidence' if you will, they were going to start sending in the 'troops'. Namely, to start a war and start gathering werewolf soldiers or followers. They needed a lot to overpower us. As you saw, they came very close to winning,"

We nodded gravely.

"I never saw evidence that she changed though. But then again, I'm not in your common rooms at night so I don't know what would've gone on. Did you hear anything from Lavender in the girls' dorm?" Professor Dumbledore asked me.

I shook my head.

"No she was always quiet," I said feeling as if someone dumped a large trash ban on my shoulders. I had no idea where Lavender came from. Now that I did, I felt kind of sorry for her.

Professor Dumbledore continued.

"The Covex pack was evil and vile. They were also ruthless and cunning. That's why the Lycantor werewolves had formed this pack."

"Wait a minute," Harry cut in. "Are you saying that the Covex pack was mainly made up of Lycantor werewolves?"

Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"The Covex pack and the Lycantor wolves are the same. They were the dominating group. Although, there were a few scattered Malox and Verit werewolves among them. I know a pack of Malox werewolves and Verit werewolves that don't believe what the Covex werewolves believed. They believe that wolves and humans can live together in peace. They didn't want to harm the humans. But the Covex's believed that humans were evil and needed to be 'dealt with'. The Covex's hated humans very much. They would think nothing of killing children and babies just to stop the human population from growing. On the other hand, the Malox and Verit werewolves have been known to protect humans. Professor Lupin is a Verit werewolf."

At that, our jaws dropped. We had no idea that Professor Lupin was one of those wolves.

I could tell by Harry's expression that he was thinking the same thing.

"Professor Lupin chose the Order because he wanted to protect the Magical and Muggle world," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Wow," Harry breathed obviously blown away by the fact that Lupin was a Verit werewolf.

"Does that answer your question?" Professor Dumbledore asked gently.

"More than one," Harry grinned.

"Good. Go on back to your common room. Practice will begin tomorrow," he smiled. "I must say how much I'm going to miss you three and Mr. Weasley."

Ginny smiled kindly at Professor Dumbledore.

We headed back to the common room.

Over the next day, we rehearsed graduation. We were wearing longer robes this time that had a small train behind it. The robes were black with the house colors on them. We also wore our witches and wizards hats.

We were excited.

GRADUATION DAY.

Graduation came. We were sad to see the school go. Harry and I became engaged. He proposed to me yesterday and I accepted.

Each house would be called and every student name would be called. We would be given a diploma stating that we were full witches and wizards and would be allowed to do magic outside of school from now on. When Gryffindor was called, we were the loudest in cheering.

Especially when Harry's name was called. The cheering in the Great Hall was deafening.

The Hall was decorated in every house color. Streamers and flags hung merrily.

Even the teachers were dressed in their best robes.

As soon as it started, it ended.

"I give you, the 2004 class of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Professor Dumbledore cried.

Once again, the cheering was deafening and loud. We tossed our hats in the air. Harry, Ginny and I hugged each other.

FIVE MONHTS LATER.

It was a happy day. But we miss those that could not be here.

A memorial was put in the Great Hall where most of the slain students had been. Harry and I had been married two months ago. I'm expecting a baby soon. I can't wait. We often think of Ron. We still miss him.

He will always be with us.

THE END.

End Music: TRAIN-CALLING ALL ANGELS

SOHO- WHISPER TO A SCREAM.


End file.
